La cadena
by neah20
Summary: Alice es enviada por el abyss a un extraño lugar... donde la magia existe. Con un asesino suelto, B-Rabbit bajo el cuidado del peor profesor y los dementores custodiando... que cambios podrian hacer.
1. Chapter 1

Contiene un leve Spoiler, advertencia :3

Les dije que volveria con un fic de HP con otro manga… y que mejor que pandora hearts…. Bueno parte de pandora.

No tengo derecho de ningun personaje... todos pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

Cap 1: Opening

Alice miraba molesta el cielo, pues todavía se encontraba recostada observando el cielo, como es que el Abyss decidiera por ella… mandándola a no sé dónde sin su permiso, suspiro cansada poniéndose de pie… no solo tenía que enfrentar el hecho de que fue rechazada por su contratista, provocando su regreso al abismo… sino que ya recordaba todo su pasado, algo doloroso… afectando a su hermana que era la portadora de la voluntad del abismo…

-Bien donde estaré- murmuro más para sí misma, mientras arreglaba su ropa que estaba algo sucia… pensando los diferentes castigos a los que someterá a Oz por rechazarla, obviamente no tenía claro que él le pertenecía. Puso sus manos detrás de la nuca, comenzando a caminar, ignorando por completo el panorama terrorífico que la rodeaba…. Pues su mente ahora era ocupada por comida… tenía hambre. Sin prevenir, se tropezó con una raíz sobresaliente… cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo, sin la oportunidad de meter las manos… recibiendo de lleno el golpe en su nariz –maldita sea- murmuro tirada, tapándose el área afectada –DONDE ESTA LA CARNE- grito desesperada, pues el hambre opacaba el dolor de su nariz.

De repente un perro negro apareció de la nada, olfateando con cuidado a la chica que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras gritaba que quería carne, pataleando infantilmente –grrrr- le gruño, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

La chica abrió los ojos, no se asustó a pesar de la apariencia intimidadora y el tamaño anormal del animal-Los perros tendrán un buen sabor- dijo para sí misma, viendo de manera peligrosa al perro… este se percató y le ladro –está bien… no me creerías capaz- comento no tan convencida, pues el hambre iba en aumento.

El canuto le volvió a ladrar, para que saliera de sus pensamientos insanos de probar de sus carnes… con un movimiento en la cabeza le indico que lo siguiera.

-Oh… me vas a sacar de aquí- pregunto al gran perro, recibiendo otro ladrido –buen chico- comento feliz, al abrazarlo muy fuerte… comenzando su camino, siguiendo al animal… conforme se iba a cercando veía una estructura un tanto imponente con aires de misterio… pero esos pensamientos quedaron desechados al percatarse que eran rodeados –vaya… arañas- dijo indiferente, el perro se puso a la defensiva… intentando proteger a la niña –no te preocupes… chico… yo me hare cargo- dudaba un poco el haber recuperado sus poderes por completo, pero gracias al abyss no parecían afectados como en los últimos meses… transformándose en un gran conejo negro armado con oz de un tamaño considerable, sus ojos de un rojo intenso… simplemente tomo al asustado animal (que ahora no era tan imponente a comparación del conejo negro) y con un movimiento de su arma despejo el camino… destruyendo algunos árboles de paso, decidiendo aprovechar… salto lo suficiente para salir del bosque, al estar en los límites volvió a su apariencia inofensiva –bien… este es el lugar- murmuro observando a su alrededor, una cabaña descuidada estaba por ahí, entre las sombras de la noche –gracias chico… -comento al perro que seguía tembloroso por la adrenalina del susto y el salto, recibiendo una caricia de la extraña chica.

-QUE ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ- una voz severa se escuchó a sus espaldas, la niña frunció el ceño al ver como el perro desaparecía entre las sombras de manera urgente –te estoy hablando chiquilla-

-En primer lugar no soy chiquilla... me llamo Alice- contesto de golpe y de manera poco educada, volteando a encarar a aquel hombre… se veía tétrico con su apariencia negra, su cabello del mismo color cayendo como si fueran cortinas y una nariz peculiar –vaya… eres raro- acuso sin tacto alguno, el hombre apretó sus puños controlándose para no convertirse en asesino de infantes.

-Que insolencia…- el señor se encuadro, dando una apariencia intimidante… pero esa chiquilla simplemente lo imito, sometiéndose en un duelo de miradas retadoras –ahora… Chiquilla…- recalco para fastidiarla –que hace aquí afuera… sin tu uniforme… y a punto de comenzar la selección-tomo del brazo a la niña con poca delicadeza, arrastrándola adentro del castillo… Alice no tenía fuerzas para luchar, había acabado sus reservas con su transformación y podía escuchar el cantar de su estómago –que vulgar- comento el hombre viéndola de reojo al oír el concierto, sin detener su paso.

-Severus no seas brusco- acuso una señora al ver como arrastraba a una chica –estas bien- pregunto, pero el estómago de la joven interrumpió su respuesta.

-Quiero carne- contesto con pucheros, ese gesto le dio ternura a la anciana, algo raro pues a pesar de no tener puesto su uniforme no le había llamado la atención, pero el negro hombre solo rodo los ojos… mujeres... pensó fastidiado.

-Bien, ya comenzó la cena- declaro la mujer sonriente.

-Minerva…- los detuvo el severo profesor -parece ser de tercero…- concluyo Snape –pero es una bruta, pues a pesar de los peligros que hay afuera por un asesino suelto… estaba campante en las orillas del bosque prohibido-

-En primer lugar… no soy bruta… anciano…- contesto Alice arrogante, mirándolo como si fuera algo insignificante… por su parte el hombre se enojó por el apodo… no era tan viejo… pensó –en segundo lugar… no sé dónde demonios estoy- Minerva la vio de manera preocupante –y en tercer lugar… quiero carne… me muero de hambre-

Ahora que la miraban mejor, esa niña tenía ropas muy extrañas… como primer punto ese gran moño que adornaba el pecho de su chaqueta roja, esa falda negra, botas blancas… cabello negro hasta los tobillos (considerando que ninguna estudiante lo tiene tan largo) y el extraño color de sus ojos… morados.

-Bien… 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor- murmuro Severus, ganándose una mirada reprobatoria de Minerva… ante la intención del Slytherin por quitarle puntos a su casa sin razón.

-Bien… mi nombre es Minerva McGonagall- se presentó la mujer, la niña la miro extraño.

-Mi nombre es Alice- le siguió el juego la joven, ahora mirando al anciano… que se apurara en las presentaciones… sino le saltara a la señora para comerle el brazo.

-Severus Snape- dijo a regañadientes ante la insistencia de las miradas de las féminas.

-La cena ya estará en su punto…vamos a comer… Severus encárgate de ella…- ordeno McGonagall y antes de que replicara el hombre –fue tu descubrimiento… hazte responsable-

-Pero es una insolente y rebelde chiquilla- refunfuño el director, recibiendo un gesto desagradable de la joven… poniendo a prueba su paciencia, decidiendo si no era mala idea ir a azkaban por asesinato.

-Severus… eso piensas de todos los que no son slytherin…- acuso la anciana, ante la burla de la joven que oculto dicho gesto a la leona, pues parecía que si se ganaba a la anciana tendría con que pasar el tiempo –yo le comentare a Albus-la señora camino decidida, rumbo al gran comedor.

-Severus miraba con desagrado a la jovencita, ambos caminando al lado del otro… con una atmosfera bastante pesada alrededor…. Pues ambos se desagradaban.

Al abrir las puertas, muchas miradas curiosas los observaban… pues no era normal ver esa escena algo cómica, pues una joven con ropas que catalogaron como Muggle observaba todo de manera que cualquiera diría que sería de primero… pero parecía que debía pertenecer al tercer año.. y lo que más asombro a todos es su alegría al ver la comida, pues sin nada de vergüenza paseo por todas las mesas… a pesar de las quejas de Snape, este opto por arrastrarla hacia la mesa de los profesores con una gran pierna de cerdo en la boca y las manos llenas del botín obtenido.

XXXXX

-Vaya esa niña tiene más apetito que Ron- acuso un pelinegro desde la mesa de los leones.

-Creo que si tienes razón… Harry- contesto una castaña, viendo como era sentada con brusquedad por el profesor de pociones.

-Ese no es el punto… Snape está luciendo sus dotes de desprecio a cualquier alumno- comento Ron algo divertido, pues la extraña invitada comía con poca elegancia ante la mirada inquisidora del severo profesor.

-Crees que sea una alumna… Ron- cuestiono Neville, que veía con terror esas miradas que lo intimidaban… pero que a la chica no parecía afectarle.

-No lo creo… pareciera de nuestra edad… pero no porta su uniforme ni mucho menos está sentada con alguno de nosotros- declaro la castaña con seguridad, pues en su memoria cargaba cada una de las caras conocidas de tercero.

Harry estaba en silencio, observando al nuevo profesor de defensas… Remus Lupin… que lo había salvado de los dementores.

XXXXX

-Te comerás eso- pregunto Alice al hombre que estaba a dos asientos de ella.

-No… adelante- declaro el hombre con una dulce sonrisa, a la joven se le ilumino la mirada, mientras cambiaba los platos… para disgusto de Snape que estaba en medio de esa transacción –soy Remus Lupin- se presentó a la joven, esta lo miro mientras se pasaba la comida… ya que el idiota del cabeza de alga la regañaba si hablaba con la boca llena.

-Yo soy Alice- contesto después de tomarse un vaso de jugo… no reconocía el sabor, pero le parecía delicioso. Ya satisfecha, volvió su atención a observar aquel extraño salón… en el techo parecía estrellas… como si el cielo estuviera dentro… veladoras volando… y se veía algo antiguo el lugar –parece cosa de magia- declaro, causando que Remus casi se ahogara con el vino por la declaración y Severus se sorprendió, pero no se podía identificar ese gesto ante la máscara de indiferencia.

-Interesante declaración- comento el anciano, que a pesar de la distancia escucho atento (pues estaba al otro extremo de la mesa).

Alice lo miro asombrada –ooh escucho hasta ese punto- declaro algo confundida, se puso de pie ante las miradas atentas de los alumnos… llegando hasta donde el más anciano de la mesa, buscando por todos lados, hasta se asomó debajo de la mesa –donde está el truco- pregunto.

-Eres una pequeña muy interesante- declaro el anciano divertido.

-No soy pequeña… soy Alice- corrigió molesta observándolo de manera altanera, a cuantos más tenía que corregir –y bien… donde está el truco- volvió a preguntar.

-Creo que platicaremos más cómodos en mi despacho… señorita Alice- dijo Albus al ponerse de pie, pues eran observados por todos –Severus… también debes estar presente… ya que eres el responsable de la señorita-

El hombre solo hiso gestos de repugnancia… Minerva le fue con el chisme completo, pero obedeció… poniéndose en pie, el resto de los profesores estaban algo confundidos… por la actitud de la joven… y aunque fueron pocos los que escucharon la declaración de Alice, como quiera la miraban con extrañeza.

XXXXX

-Crees que sea pariente de Snape- pregunto Ron al verlos salir junto con el director.

-Eso explicaría mucho…- comento Neville, sopesando la conclusión.

-Pero es imposible… ella no es... para nada…. Bueno como decirlo- la castaña parecía confundida, no sabía expresarse sobre el tema.

-Que ella no es como Snape- completo Harry, que a pesar de estar sumergido en sus pensamientos si puso atención a esa irregular persona.

-Exacto- completo Hermione aliviada.

XXXXX

Continuara….

Bien aquí les dejo la primera entrega de mi fic, espero que les guste…. Actualizare el lunes si merlin quiere.

Neah20 fuera…


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: El conejo rebelde

Una joven lloraba desconsolada, en medio de una habitación oscura… donde lo único iluminado era esa triste escena… la chica tirada, apoyada en un rojo sillón de dos espacios, con su vestido blanco regado en todo el piso… y su cabello del mismo color tapándole por completo su rostro... sus sollozos expresaban todo el dolor contenido, al recordar parte de una historia que no sabía.

Su corazón, aquel que rara vez escuchaba al estar prácticamente regida por su loca mente, aquella que la traicionaba y la obligaba a cometer algunas cosas que se podrían considerar crueles y despiadadas… ella sería buena, si muchos no quisieran corromperla… poseer sus poderes… o tener ventaja en el mundo… lastimando así a su única hermana, aquella que podía correr libre por un mundo que ella sería incapaz a conocer si no fuera a través de las cadenas… no podía permitirlo más, Alice probablemente no lo entendería… pero si la propia Alice se sacrificó para que no la utilizara Jack.. Entonces ella, que poseía la voluntad del abismo… también le devolvería el favor… dándole un tiempo de paz en un mundo donde no todo girara en torno al abyss…

_Una cadena no puede vivir en el mundo sin un contratista…. Pero esa excepción se lo concedí a mi única hermana… Alice… B-Rabbit… mientras dure en ese lugar._

Pensó Alice Blanca al limpiarse los rastros del llanto abandonando su momento de lucidez, sumergiéndose de nuevo a esa voluntad del abismo… que le nublaba el juicio… comenzando a jugar con chesires.

XXXXX

Alice observaba furiosa todo el panorama que tenía desde esa sucia y opaca ventana, no le gustaba el rumbo que tomaba su situación… si, estaba molesta y cuando tuviera la oportunidad la descargaría con cualquier inocente que se le atravesara a primera hora… puesto que el que estaba responsable de ella y presente en la misma habitación, fue el culpable de llegar a ese estado de irritación, digna de competir con sus discusiones con el cabeza de algas alias Gilbert.

-Bien, vas a comportarte como un humano normal… y te vas a vestir para dormir- exigió sin una pizca de amabilidad Snape, después de una discusión con la chiquilla insolente también tenía como meta… descargar su furia el día siguiente, de preferencia con un Gryffindor y mejor aún si era Potter –obviamente a ninguno de los dos nos gusta este asunto, pero ya que no tenemos… o mejor aún… no tienes opción… tendremos que tolerarnos lo suficiente para que no termine asesinándote chiquilla- transfiguro una de sus túnicas en un camisón de manga larga y al lado de esta un uniforme de estudiante, facilitado por Minerva que extrañamente tenia ropa de talla de la joven.

Alice lo miro, frunciendo el ceño… no tenía contemplado quedarse ahí, pero evidentemente y como su captor así lo exhibió… no tenía opción -yo no me pondré eso mañana… es muy aburrido- chillo señalando el uniforme.

-No es como si te estuviera preguntando… chiquilla- aclaro el severo profesor –pero ya que oficialmente eres mi responsabilidad… no andarás en el castillo con esas fachas salidas de un circo de extrañezas- puso cara de asco al ver su roja ropa.

-No tiene nada de malo mi ropa- se vio claramente ofendida a comparación de todos, evidentemente ella sería la alegría del lugar –bueno… pero no me pondré esos zapatos… me quedo con mis botas- puso su condición frunciendo el ceño caprichosamente.

Snape solo rodo sus ojos, cualquiera diría que esa chiquilla sería una slytherin cualquiera por lo manipuladora… pero no tenía fuerzas de seguir peleando sin que eso se extendiera hasta el siguiente día –has lo que quieras… pero quiero que estés preparada cuando pase por ti en la mañana- dio la espalda, ondeando su túnica azotando la puerta en molestia.

Severus masajeo el puente de su nariz, reflexionando como había terminado en esa situación… si hubiera sabido que el regañar a una bruta estudiante en las afueras del bosque prohibido no le traería nada de placer, al ver el terror que ejerce en los estudiantes… sino que le acarrearía varios problemas hasta el punto de ser el responsable de la insolente en lo que dure su estancia en el castillo.

_Flashback_

_Dumbledore miraba a la jovencita, que husmeaba todo a su alrededor con notable curiosidad… sin contenerse un poco por mantener la educación o apariencias considerando que alguien se comportaría en una situación ante extraños, él ya se había presentado y hasta ofreció sus típicos dulces de limón… que todos negaban… pero fue la excepción… la jovencita traía en sus manos un paquete de su obsesión sin la intención de compartir… fortuna que era un mago precavido y tenía una caja en su dormitorio –Severus… serás responsable de la señorita en lo que dure su estancia en el lugar- declaro inmutable, considerando lo que se veía venir._

_-Está loco Albus- reclamo el severo hombre, claro que con cortesía y manteniendo su tono profundo de voz –yo no voy a ser la niñera de esta insolente- se veía decidido a no ceder._

_-Estoy de acuerdo con el anciano- Alice detenía su inspección en el lugar, señalando descortésmente con el dedo al agrio Snape… que le dirigió su mejor mirada hostil. _

_-Por lo que me ha contado… señorita Alice…- interrumpió Albus aquel duelo de miradas intimidadoras, tenía que reconocer que la joven se mantenía firme contra Severus –nosotros no sabemos quién es la voluntad del abismo… su hermana… como usted no sabe que es la magia… pero evidentemente llego aquí- recapitulo su corta conversación, ya que la muchachita se había distraído con su fénix y los cuadros de los fundadores. _

_-Pero es evidente que no es una maga… no puede estar aquí… además está loca… lo mejor sería internarla en san Mungo- declaro solemne el pocionista, con una sonrisa burlona al ganar el duelo de miradas hostiles. _

_-Loca… ustedes son los extraños… como no van a saber mínimo que es el abismo- reclamo Alice frustrada, nunca había perdido un duelo de miradas en su vida_

_-Compórtese chiquilla- evidentemente Snape disfrutaba ese sobrenombre que le otorgó a la joven, esta le saco la lengua de manera infantil. _

_-Detengan esta discusión sin sentido- intervino nuevamente el anciano –Severus, es evidente que no ves más allá de la historia que la señorita acaba de decirnos… esto sobrepasa el mundo Muggle o mágico… ella no es Muggle ya que llego aquí y contemplo Hogwarts… pero tampoco se puede considerar maga o squid- comento con sabiduría, no por nada era considerado el mejor mago de la historia._

_-Soy una cadena… -intervino Alice, tratando de descifrar lo que el mas anciano acababa de decir –antes era un humano- comento como si fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_-Cadena… que es eso…- cuestiono Severus en un tono evidente de burla _

_-Es suficiente… Severus… señorita Alice… obviamente esta historia se complicara con explicaciones… pero si su hermana lo envió a este lugar deberá tener sus motivos…- comento Dumbledore algo fastidiado, había captado lo delicado de la situación por lo poco que hablo la señorita, pero comenzaba a tener migraña por los constantes encontronazos por esas personalidades –es bueno tener claro que no entra en ninguna categoría de nuestro mundo-_

_-Su mundo- dijo confusa Alice, Severus lo observaba como si ahora si estuviera loco._

_-No pertenece aquí… señorita… y hasta que tengamos alguna idea de cómo regresarla… estará en nuestra custodia… lamento decir que informare al ministerio de su situación… pero en estos momentos tienen prioridades, así que lo más seguro es que ignoren mi petición… pero hasta entonces es mejor que quede entre nosotros- declaro amigable el más anciano, sonriendo amablemente mientras los otros se miraban confundidos–Severus… serás responsable y es lo último que diré… no acepto quejas… además ya corren rumores que podrían ser parientes- comento antes de que volvieran a empezar, viendo el rostro de horror de Snape ante la idea de ese rumor –ahora… lo mejor será que descansen-_

XXXXX

Hermione comenzaba feliz el primer dia hábil de todo el curso, era la única en esa situación en toda su torre… no por nada la consideraban la sabelotodo con un amor al estudio anormal en cualquier estudiante en su edad.

-Buenos días- saludo a la señora gorda, al cruzar el cuadro saliendo de la torre común, también pudo saludar a uno que otro fantasma… hasta que se topó con Peeves… ese posterguéis molesto.

-Que tenemos aquí… la sabelotodo de los leones- se burló la aparición, tirándole los libros que traía en brazos –suerte para la próxima… leoncito- dijo al comenzar a cantar una canción insultante mientras la castaña recogía sus libros.

-TU- se escuchó un fuerte grito a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo la canción de Peeves… luego fuertes pisadas, evidentemente se sentía la molestia, pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de voltear… ya que cuando lo hiso alguien salto por encima de ella –COMO OSAS ATACARME- y un fuerte golpe.

Peeves no lo venía venir, pero sintió la necesidad de esquivar ese golpe, ya que si no lo hacía… probablemente lo pagaría caro… desapareciendo rápidamente por la impresión.

-Tch… estúpido… se me escapo- declaro la chica al desencajar del piso su oz –Ey que haces en el suelo- pregunto todavía molesta, viendo como la castaña estaba asustada… mirando esa arma en el hombro de la chica.

-Tu… Tu hiciste eso- murmuro señalando el corte en el piso, se tallo sus ojos nuevamente… pensando que probablemente estaría dormida, pero la realidad la golpeaba.

-Obvio- como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, desapareciendo su arma entre neblina –y seguirás en el suelo- pregunto nuevamente, poniéndose a la altura de la castaña que boqueaba por la impresión –soy Alice- se presentó nuevamente –y tu- cuestiono enojada, ante el silencio de la muchachita.

-Yo…- la alumna pestañeo varias veces –Hermione- contesto, Alice volteo sus ojos y le ofreció una mano –como hiciste eso- volvió a preguntar, en todo lo que llevaba en el mundo mágico evidentemente todos los años descubriría algo nuevo.

-No tiene tanta ciencia…- se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto y sobretodo zanjando el tema–pero estaba bastante molesta con ese ser… el muy idiota me ataco por la espalda… así que como quería desquitarme con alguien… que mejor que eso- sonrió satisfecha, de descargar su frustración.

-Ya veo… entonces también fuiste víctima de Peeves… pero fue algo satisfactorio verlo huir… aunque es un fantasma… no entiendo su miedo- razono Hermione ya con sus libros en mano, quedándose insatisfecha con su corta respuesta al asunto del gran corte que dejo en el suelo... ignorando la reclamación de Filch ante ese acto vandálico… gracias a Merlín salieron del pasillo antes de que los culparan.

-Tengo hambre… vamos… tu sabes dónde está el comedor además si te salve de ese Peeves… te conviertes en mi propiedad- comento entusiasmada, tomando el brazo de su reciente conocida… si Oz no estaba, tenía que buscar un leve remplazo –el anciano lo perdí de vista… desde que decidí seguir a ese tal Peeves- comenzó a jalarla.

Hermione estaba algo confundida, nadie se comportaba de esa manera en el colegio ni mucho menos declaraban propiedad a la gente –que eres del profesor Snape… o eres una estudiante- cuestiono, dejando de lado el tema de amiga forzada, no parecía una mala persona… extraña con un arma… y bastante peligrosa… pero no mala, además tenía los colores de sly.

-Soy un pariente del anciano… pero no soy estudiante- rodo los ojos nuevamente, tenía ya hambre – estaré al cuidado de el- bufo molesta.

La castaña se contuvo una carcajada, nadie en su sano juicio llamaba anciano a Snape si quería seguir vivo –entonces que haces en un lugar como este- cuestiono nuevamente, aunque tenía mil preguntas en su mente… que clase de parientes serian… como es que estaba ahí.

-Supongo que sus ansias de conocimiento nunca serán saciados… señorita Granger- una voz intimidadora se escuchó a sus espaldas, parándolas en instantes -10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por metiche- dijo solemne con una sonrisa, al igual que Alice buscaba su objeto de descarga de su reciente frustración –y tú.. Chiquilla… camina- ordeno con el ceño fruncido a su responsabilidad humana.

-Puedo comer con ella… me cae mejor- comento Alice con altanería, sin soltar a una molesta Hermione (por los puntos que le quitaron).

-Has lo que quieras… pero mantente en el radar… me acompañaras en mis clases- dijo inexpresivo, dispuesto a disfrutar su soledad aunque solo se limite en las comidas y a la hora de dormir –y no digas nada de mas- amenazo en un susurro, al pasar a su lado… por lo menos hasta que contacten con el ministerio… pensó.

-Vaya que molestia- comento fastidiada Alice –bien… vamos a comer- con una expresión y brillo de felicidad en sus ojos, hiso reaccionar a Hermione –VAMOS- exclamo.

XXXXX

Alice vio con asombro como la comida aparecía enfrente de ella, algunos leones la observaban con molestia o interés… pues portaba los colores de las serpientes… al igual que la mesa de Slytherin hacia lo mismo, por ver a uno de los suyos entre los leones.

-Todo se ve delicioso- comento entusiasmada, sirviéndose de todo un poco –vamos… hay que comer- alentó a su castaña compañera.

-Que hace una serpiente con nosotros- susurro un Ron bastante irritado señalaba a la joven que comía con detenimiento, se dirigió a Hermione, pues estaba junto a la otra –y es pariente de Snape- comento como si fuera la razón para que la corrieran o mantuvieran su distancia.

-Me salvo de Peeves- murmuro la castaña algo enojada por el comentario de su pelirrojo amigo –y buenos días a ti también- algo enojada fulmino a su amigo.

-Hola a todos- saludo Harry, al sentarse junto al pelirrojo –Hermione… porque no nos esperaste- pregunto, sin notar el pesado ambiente en sus amigos.

-Son tus amigos- pregunto Alice, sin perder de vista sus alimentos… el de lentes apenas se daba cuenta de la presencia de la extraña.

-Sí, ellos son mis amigos- contesto Hermione, abandonando su enojo al pelirrojo –Ron… y Harry- presento respectivamente.

-Mucho gusto... Yo soy Alice- levanto su mirada, dando una sonrisa de superioridad –prueben el jugo… esta delicioso- sugirió, al volver su atención al plato –Iré a buscar en las otras mesas… me acompañas Hermione- pregunto emocionada.

-Bueno… yo…- no le dio tiempo de contestar, ya que era arrastrada nuevamente… ante el asombro de sus amigos.

XXXXX

Mesa Revenclaw:

Botín: Una tostada y un chocolate caliente.

Al igual que con los leones, también la miraban con recelo por cargar los colores de slytherin, las mismas serpientes vigilaban los movimientos de la extraña.

-En verdad está todo delicioso aquí- comía como si nada, aun lado de una soñadora rubia que se apartó amablemente dando espacio para que comieran.

-En verdad lamento la molestia- declaro la castaña algo apenada, pues solo le dijo "quítate" a la joven –Hermione Granger- se presentó –Y Alice- señalo a la comelona, que solo levanto la mano… ahora que recordaba ha de suponer que su apellido es Snape… pero mejor la deja comer.

-Luna Lovegood- comento con una dulce sonrisa –y no es molestia… normalmente nadie come conmigo- dijo sinceramente.

-Porque… pareces buena chica- dijo Hermione, aunque con esos lentes extraños y esa mirada entendía poco.

-Bien… vamos a la siguiente mesa- comento emocionada –hasta luego rubia- se despidió de la Revenclaw, que leía un número del quisquilloso al revés.

XXXXX

Mesa Hufflepuff.

Botín: Pan de chocolate y jugo de calabaza.

-Lo mejor es que hicieras un horario para comer en mesas diferentes… así no tendrías que estar de un lado a otro- la castaña tenia recargado los codos en la mesa, apoyando su rostro en las manos… estaba degustando un pan de chocolate.

-Supongo que tiene sentido… porque si siguen yendo de una mesa a otra… no desayunaran como es debido- Cedric Diggory quien fue también el único que las recibió, un poco burlón por la naturalidad con el que la chica se había sentado a su lado (Hermione, Alice y Cedric)

-Alice… estas poniendo atención- pregunto la Gryffindor, recibiendo un leve si entre comidas –y creo que a la siguiente mesa no te debo acompañar-

-Es verdad… los slytherin son un poco territoriales- declaro el Hufflepuff, pues se había enterado que la chica a pesar de tener los colores de las serpientes no pertenecía al alumnado –y no recibirían a nadie de otra mesa… menos los leones- frunció el ceño un poco.

-No me importa… ella vendrá conmigo- declaro solemne la cadena, al ponerse de pie y arrastrar a la castaña nuevamente… esta simplemente suspiro, tendría una interesante mañana…. El desayuno se le estaba haciendo muuuy largo.

XXXXX

Slytherin:

Botín: galletas de chocolate y leche.

-Aquí no se sentara… una sangre sucia- escupió Draco Malfoy que ahora recibía una mirada retadora de la castaña.

Theodore Nott no parecía presente, pues leía con detenimiento un libro… a pesar de ser el que estaba al lado de la leona (Theo, Hermione, Alice)

-No sé quién eres… pero si no quieres problemas no insultaras (porque creo que es insulto) a mi posesión- señalo a sus acompañantes, Hermione se veía furiosa pero eso cambio con el extraño comentario de su compañera… por un momento la seria serpiente detuvo su lectura, reflexionando la ruda declaración… sonrió torcidamente y volvió a su libro.

-Entiendo que eres nueva… y necesitas saber algunas reglas para estar en nuestra mesa…- declaro indignada una morena serpiente que estaba a su lado –nosotros los Slytherin no confraternizamos con otras casas… que son inferiores a nosotros… y menos a una sangre sucia- hiso un gesto de asco, señalando a la castaña… Ron y Harry que observaban la tensión desde su mesa (bueno todas las mesas estaban al pendiente) se veían molestos.

Alice se paró poniendo un pie encima del asiento, tomando de manera brusca el cuello de la camisa de su compañera –me importa una mierda sus reglas… pero yo decido quien se sienta conmigo…- siseó enojada, fulminándola con su morada mirada.

Todos detuvieron su respiración, pues no era normal ver un tipo de amenaza de ese tipo… ni mucho menos público y entre serpientes.

-Alice… suelta a la señorita Parkinson- la voz de Snape resonó por todo el comedor, mientras dicho profesor se abría paso por las mesas, la joven simplemente obedeció… dejando respirar a su presa –compórtate- de tono amenazante, viéndola desde su altura ordeno.

Alice engalano su mejor sonrisa molesta, respondiendo con el mismo gesto-Me comportare en el momento en que estos…- señalo a todos los de la mesa verde –respeten lo que es mío- se señaló a ella misma, frunciendo el ceño. Todos los presentes tragaron grueso ante la intensidad del duelo.

A Hermione le comenzaba a molestar el ser tratada como un objeto, pero se encontraba comiendo, simplemente para molestar al rubio que la seguía con la mirada… ignorando el desarrollo de la extraña.

Severus suspiro, tratando de controlar ese impulso por maldecir a la chiquilla pero aun controlado, la intensidad de su mirada no parecía disminuir –vamos…- ordeno tomando del brazo bruscamente a la conejo, arrastrándola afuera –era demasiado pedir que no hicieras un escándalo- siseo cual serpiente, mirando de reojo a la que ahora caminaba detrás de él, de manera despreocupada… como si no hubiera hecho nada.

-Yo no hice el escandalo… o no lo notaste- algo irritada y pateando una piedrita murmuro, mientras ponía sus manos en la nuca –no veo la diferencia… solo quería compartir con Hermione- hiso un puchero.

Snape se preguntaba si esa niña si tenía la edad que aparentaba… rebelde e infantil, de alguna manera lo furioso se le estaba controlando a niveles normales–aquí se manejan las cosas así… debes aprender a sobrellevarlo- se masajeaba la cien, signo que le empezaba a doler la cabeza –comerás conmigo… para evitar estas escenas-

-Pero…- iba a replicar, pero el hombre se detuvo… provocando que chocara con su espalda.

-Nada de peros…- tomo su cabeza apretando fuertemente el cráneo de la chiquilla, moviéndolo bruscamente –ahora vamos… que gracias a ti… este será un largo día- levanto un poco una ceja, ante lo desagradable de la idea.

Alice arreglaba su cabello, que había terminado esponjado por la agresión… la actitud de ese hombre le recordaba a Gilbert cuando lo conoció, pero con niveles de hostilidad demasiado altas para su gusto… así que al tener eso en mente, comenzó a correr pues la habían dejado atrás… y no quería perderse… aunque moría por pasear por todo el castillo.

XXXXX

Continuara…

Nos vemos el domingo :D Gracias por sus reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: Dementores

Ahí estaba Alice, enfrente de una clase… observando como su "Tutor" impartía la aburrida clase, la primera del día siendo la más intensa… pues le había llamado "anciano" enfrente del grupo y unos gemelos pelirrojos no pasaron la oportunidad de reírse y aunque fue a escondidas, detono a menos 100 puntos para Gryffindor con una seria amenaza en su persona obligándola a llamarlo por su nombre –Severus… puedo retirarme- comento con pereza, ella no solía estar sentada mucho tiempo, no tenía nada con que entretenerse…. Y las telarañas de las esquinas no eran buena distracción.

Snape le dirigió una mirada de muerte ofreciéndole un tétrico gruñido, algo que tomo como una afirmación y cruzo todo el descuidado salón para salir por esa enorme puerta –No te alejes- le advirtió antes de que cerrara.

La coneja suspiro, recargándose en la puerta de ese salón… es que no podía andar libre por ahí, pues claro ellos no han visto sus poderes… reflexiono, soltando nuevamente un suspiro… cayendo en la conclusión que a ojos desconocidos es considerada la más frágil joven.

-Hola Señorita Alice- una voz que le pareció dulce la saco de sus pensamientos de autocompasión –como has estado- se inclinó, llegando a su altura y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Sobreviviré…- se encogió de hombros, dando su mejor sonrisa de indiferencia –aunque moriré de aburrimiento si sigo compartiendo clases tan aburridas- se cruzó de brazos, todavía recargada en esa puerta.

-Supongo… El profesor Snape no se puede considerar el alma de la fiesta- comento socarrón, recordando sus tiempos de merodeador y que ese era el principal motivo de molestarlo. Tenía sus dudas si en verdad eran parientes y no era por el hecho que no conociera la magia (recordando la naturaleza mestiza del Severus)… si no por lo diferentes que eran… ella era la felicidad andando pero con el espectáculo que dio en la mañana (y el cual tuvo que contenerse para no reír a carcajadas), mostrando su orgullo y arrogancia… si veía el parecido.

-Remus…- dijo algo dudosa, pues no estaba segura si ese era su nombre… pero como respondió eso quería decir que si le atino –por qué tiene esas cicatrices- señalo curiosa el rostro del hombre.

Lupin estaba impactado, pues la muchacha le hablaba por su nombre como si fueran cercanos (considerando la etiqueta manejada en ese país) y sobretodo como responder a la pregunta-Bueno… me rasguño un perro- contesto simple, sonriendo.

-Supongo que tendrás tus motivos para no decirme la verdad- le dirigió una mirada acusadora y suspiro al notar que la sonrisa prácticamente se le congelo pero por sus hombros, parecía tenso… ella no se tragaba el cuento de un perro, ese hombre le daba un presentimiento.

Remus suspiro pesadamente, el tema de su condición siempre lo tensaba… y no era para menos, a causa de eso posiblemente lo correrían como profesor, era algo que lo perseguiría por siempre –bien, temo que debo irme… hasta luego señorita Alice- se despidió educadamente, bajo el ojo crítico de ese color singular de la joven que solo le sonrió en silencio.

XXXXX

Oh si estoy perdida… recapacito Alice después de salir del baño, al cual llego por casualidad y en donde se enfrentó a una dramática fantasma cuatro ojos –Bien… supongo que algún día llegare al salón del anciano- puso sus manos en la nuca y comenzó a caminar de manera despreocupada... esta sería una buena oportunidad para conocer todo el castillo.

Llego a una sala donde había un montón de escaleras y cuadros habladores, en un momento a otro su escalera comenzó a moverse llevándola a otro piso… había llegado a pasillos donde las telarañas lucían a sus anchas, al parecer nunca eran molestadas en ese rincón… observaba el gran patio y sin nada de delicadeza, brinco a través de una ventana, saltándose la jardinera… había una fuente en el centro y al igual que todo el castillo… se veía algo lúgubre.

El sonido de estudiantes pasando a su alrededor le fue indiferente, estaba dispuesta a conocer ese patio… solo para matar el tiempo que se le estaba yendo bastante lento.

-Pero a quien tenemos aquí- una voz arrogante detuvo la inspección del patio central, llamando la atención de una ahora molesta muchacha –sabes… sino fueras pariente del jefe de nuestra casa… no tendríamos consideraciones por atacar a uno de nosotros- se le escuchaba el cinismo en el tono, mientras mostraba una media sonrisa.

El rubio venía acompañado de dos grandes chicos, para su edad parecían gorilas o guardaespaldas, los tres tenían una actitud de grandeza que se les veía a leguas.

-Atacar- comento dudosa, reflexionando a quien había atacado… pero luego recordó el movido desayuno –yo no ataque a nadie… no me dieron oportunidad- contesto altanera, sonriendo ampliamente.

Por una milésima de segundo el brillo de sus ojos casi grises demostraban confusión ante la respuesta, recomponiendo su careta de indiferencia y arrogancia en el acto-Draco Malfoy- se presentó el chico rubio, extendiendo su mano –y creo que sería conveniente que volvieras a empezar en tu elección de amistades- sugirió.

La chica miro esa mano con duda, estrechándola con fuerza… recordando que Oz le había dicho que era no era educado dejar la mano colgando a alguien –Alice- la soltó y ahora estaban en una etapa de reconocimiento mutuo–pero no te preocupes… a mí no me interesa la aprobación de nadie para decidir con quién me junto- puso sus manos en la cintura dándole una mirada suprema.

Malfoy sonrió divertido, mostrando su mejor media mueca que era la que expresaba –no entiendes… habremos gente que convenimos como amigos- alzo la barbilla dando énfasis a su ego inflado.

La joven volteo sus ojos –yo no tengo amigos… tengo propiedades…- aclaro la chica encogiéndose de hombros –y si llego a tener amigos… no creo que sea lo correcto relacionarme solo por conveniencia- suspiro fastidiada –esos no serían amigos confiables-

Draco frunció el ceño, es acaso que estaba recibiendo un discurso de Gryffindor –no entiendo tu punto… pero lo pasare por alto- le quito importancia, cambiando el rumbo de la discusión… ya que para él ese era un tema peligroso para tocar sin salir peleado con la pariente de Snape… y a él le convenía quedar bien, aunque estaba dudoso de que en verdad tuvieran alguna relación de parentesco por lo diferente que se veían… pero al parecer tenían el mismo carácter.

El silencio se instaló entre ambos chicos, analizándose y reconociéndose… ambos compartían similares actitudes… bueno algunas…

-Y tus gorilas… tienen nombre- cuestiono Alice rompiendo el silencio, pues los chicos que lo acompañaban parecían carecer de carácter –rubio- ya apodaba al primogénito Malfoy.

-D-R-A-C-O- deletreo como si de una tonta tratara, era mucho que le llamaran de esa forma –puedes llamarme Draco- dio consentimiento de que usara su nombre de pila –ellos son Crabbe y Goyle- presento de manera seca, sin llegar a nombrarlos por sus respectivos nombres.

-Bien… Rubio…- sonrió satisfecha al ver el enfado de Draco por no llamarlo como se debía pero algo llamo su atención –HERMIONE- grito a todo pulmón, asustando al slytherin ya que a sus espaldas la castaña caminaba por el pasillo

Hermione frunció el ceño, tenía que estudiar (a pesar de ser el primer día ya tenía su horario de estudio)… pero la que grito su nombre ya se encontraba corriendo, saltando nuevamente la ventana con una habilidad única (ya que ella consideraba que ni un millón de años podría dar un salto tan limpio)… abrazándola posesivamente –Hola Alice- contesto dudosa, tanta felicidad no era normal.

-Si es la sangre sucia… todavía tienes ganas de comer en nuestra mesa- Draco soltaba su veneno, sonriendo arrogantemente a la castaña mientras se acercaba a analizar la situación –pero lo pasare por alto… ya que eres la posesión de un slytherin- comento esto último con una lentitud, disfrutando cada palabra de su boca… observando el cambio que afectaba a dicha persona, al ser considerada como objeto nuevamente (y ahora de conocimiento público),

-Rubio… no te dirijas de esa forma a ella… entiendes- Alice levantaba una ceja y daba una mirada de advertencia, el susodicho se encogió de hombros… dando por vencido en corregir nuevamente a la chica de ojos morados, pero una leve molestia crecía… porque a ella si la llama por su nombre y a mí no… pensó frustrado.

La castaña le dirigió su mejor sonrisa de superioridad al ahora titulado "rubio" recibiendo una cálida y hostil mirada del joven –Alice… ahora tengo que estudiar…- un leve "cuando no" de Draco la detuvo y solo bufo de molestia al continuar –te veo en la cena- pregunto.

-El anciano me prohibió comer con los estudiantes…- declaro la chica de largos cabellos con un suspiro –así que comeré con los profesores- hiso un puchero de decepción, a Hermione le causo un poco de gracia el gesto… reflexionando lo extraña que era esa muchacha… hasta sus amigos le habían aconsejado alejarse de ella después de comentarles sobre el acto violento del que fue testigo en el pasillo (y que gracias a Merlín Filch no las atrapo)… pero como ella que parecía tener su misma edad fuera peligrosa.

Draco oculto una leve sonrisa al escuchar que al parecer no era al único con el que no se dirigía por el nombre –y bien Granger… te terminaras de retirar- comento cortes (una falsa cortesía cabe recalcar).

-Claro Malfoy… esperaba tu autorización- una mirada retadora por parte de la hija de muggles, ahora se debatían nuevamente a duelo… uno que dejaron pendiente durante el desayuno y en el que nadie resulto victorioso (ya que Theo comenzó a platicar con la castaña del libro "historia de Hogwarts"… él al parecer no tenía esos prejuicios de la sangre)

-Bien Alice… nos vemos luego- se despidió el rubio ignorando olímpicamente a Hermione que sonreía socarronamente al sentirse vencedora en el duelo de miradas y lograr correr al primogénito Malfoy antes que ella.

Alice decidió acompañar a su "propiedad" rumbo a la biblioteca observando como su compañera desaparecía entre los estantes del santuario de libros, ella simplemente escogió el lugar más alejado, recostándose en la mesa y observando por la ventana… un golpe la saco de sus aburridos pensamientos, pero solo volteo su rostro sin levantarse de su cómoda posición –todo eso leerás- cuestiono al ver por lo menos 2 tomos de un tamaño considerable de lectura.

-Por supuesto… tengo algunos resúmenes que entregar… y deben ser lo más completo posible- sonrió con suficiencia, sintiéndose dichosa por adelantar tarea ya que el trabajo era para la próxima semana.

-Que aburrido- canturreo aburrida la cadena mientras la castaña le dirigía su mejor mirada más severa digna de honrar a McGonagall concentrándose a los segundos en su lectura… por su parte Alice dirigió toda su atención al exterior preguntándose como estarán sus compañeros.

Era tanto el silencio de la sala que la bibliotecaria estaba más que nada orgullosa de que respetaran el santuario de la lectura, Irma Pince que ocupaba ese puesto era la más estricta en el punto de absoluto silencio… y estaba claro que las presentes respetarían esa regla de oro… enfrascándose en su lectura con atención.

Para la conejo pareciera que el tiempo no pasaba dentro del lugar, se preguntaba si el anciano la estaría buscando… eso le daba algo de alegría, molestarlo en ese punto… pero algo le llamo su atención, a lo lejos en el bosque se podía ver una figura que para ella era más que conocida… parándose de inmediato asustando a la castaña por lo abrupto del acto… y sin decir nada salió disparada de la biblioteca.

Alice corría lo más rápido que podía, arroyando a uno que otro alumno a su paso (se encontró con Pansy Parkinson y esta se hiso aun lado por temor)… escucho que alguien la llamaba pero ignoro ese llamado y salió de inmediato… rumbo a los límites del bosque prohibido.

XXXXX

-Rayos… se nos fue- murmuro Fred angustiado, pues ellos habían tratado de llamar la atención de Alice, fracasando en el acto.

-Es una pena… tenia ansias de conocerla- suspiro su gemelo algo fastidiado, pues esa chiquilla se ganó su respeto al llamar anciano a Snape enfrente de su grupo.

-Tantas horas de búsqueda desperdiciadas- reflexiono el pelirrojo al rascarse la barbilla.

Ambos gemelos compartieron una sonrisa cómplice, pues no se rendirían en aliarse a dicho espécimen rebelde… y era raro que ellos se sintieran atraídos a formar una amistad con una niña, pero bueno que se puede decir… armando jaleo en el comedor en la mesa de las serpientes hoy (agregando el del día anterior) y llamar de una manera poco educada a un profesor… si esa niña hay que reclutarla… no importa el parentesco que tenga con el enemigo número uno de cualquier león (o alumno excepto serpientes)… Severus Snape.

-Nos rendiremos Fred- cuestiono uno.

-Claro que no George- contestando como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Bien… sigamos con la cacería- ambos chocaron sus puños, dispuestos a atrapar a su presa.

XXXXX

Remus caminaba algo feliz, ya que el director le comunico que Snape lo apoyaría con la poción mata de lobos… que le ayudaría a controlar su problema, albergando un leve respeto por dicho pocionista… ya que en su pasado nunca se consideraron amigos… sobretodo porque a pesar de estar en contra de las bromas de sus amigos sobre el slytherin nunca los detuvo… pero algo llamo su atención a las afueras de la escuela, poniéndolo en alerta.

XXXXX

-Encerrada aquí como siempre- cuestiono Ron al ver a su compañera hundida en una lectura rica en conocimientos.

-Déjala Ron… es el primer día… y no superaría ser el mediador entre ustedes- Harry tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga –estábamos buscándote… saliste disparada al terminar pociones- acuso el pelinegro.

-Bueno… no entiendo porque me buscaban… si siempre estoy aquí… según Ron- contesto molesta la castaña viendo de manera severa al pelirrojo que entrecerró sus ojos de manera acusatoria.

-Pero ya sabes… ahora que tienes a una acosadora- acuso Ron al tomar asiento aun lado de su amigo.

-Es una amiga- murmuro algo confusa, pues no entendía el significado que manejaba Alice en su diccionario a dicho termino

–Te recuerdo en el problema en el que te arrastro en la mañana- El pelirrojo estaba incrédulo, como podía llamarla tan rápido "amiga" a alguien que convive con la serpiente mayor… aunque le aplaudía internamente el espectáculo de la mañana.

-Ron… Hermione… es suficiente…- intervino el de lentes, antes de que esto se volviera aún más grave –me causaran migraña- se froto la sien con fastidio, tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza como para lidiar con los pleitos tan temprano en el curso.

-Bien… para que me buscaban- cuestiono ya más calmada, pues Pince comenzaba a verse amenazante si seguían haciendo ruido.

Harry sonrió satisfecho por la victoria, al saber manejar a sus amigos para olvidar sus pleitos… aunque aceptaba que a veces le costaba mucho el aplacar los animo entre ambos –me podrías explicar un poco de transformaciones- sonrió en suplica, doblegando a su amiga a prestar su auxilio.

Ron rodo los ojos y se concentró en algún punto en la biblioteca, tapándose con un libro para continuar con su sueño pendiente.

XXXXX

Alice buscaba por todos lados alguna pista de aquel canino que la ayudo a salir del bosque cuando apareció en medio de este, pero no tuvo suerte… llego al punto pero no pudo divisar nada y como pudo se subió a un árbol cercano, observando el paisaje desde las alturas… viendo con claridad como aquel animal se metía en las raíces de un gran árbol que adornaba en solitario parte del jardín.

-Te encontré- dijo victoriosa y de un salto bajo, apresurando su paso… pues en su mente rondaba la idea de hacerlo su mascota, pero justo cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie e iniciar su carrera en búsqueda del animal… un sentimiento de tristeza la embargo, volviéndose más intenso conforme el tiempo pasaba… cada recuerdo feliz le era arrancado de raíz.

-ESPECTRO PATRONUS- fue lo último que alcanzo a escuchar al caer inconsciente, con algunas lágrimas adornando sus mejillas… reviviendo la escena de su suicidio.

XXXXX

Tic… Toc… Tic… Toc… un reloj sonaba con maestría, mientras un hombre miraba el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj de aquella enorme pieza que adornaba la sala… Tic… toc… tic… toc… el sonido era ininterrumpido por el silencio que embargaba el salón.

-Algo cansado, observar sin parpadear el reloj- reflexiono con algo de burla, pues su vista no era la mejor desde los últimos tiempos –Ey Alice te levantaras- cuestiono al dirigirse a la chica que descansaba con pereza en el sillón de la elegante sala.

-Cállate payaso… yo no me levantare- frunció el ceño y saco la lengua, hundiéndose aún más en el cómodo lugar.

-Vamos Alice… no te enojes- Oz le murmuraba algo alegre, comiendo un gran pedazo de pastel de chocolate que sobrevivió al agujero negro que era su acompañante.

-No estoy enojada… es solo que el cabeza de alga sigue sin traer mi pedazo de carne- volteo a observar a su rubio contratista que estaba más al pendiente del dulce manjar que la plática.

-Pobre pequeña… y morirás de hambre después de casi eliminar rastro de comida de mi casa- contesto con sarcasmo Break al taparse su rostro en una fingido gesto de malestar.

-No me molestes payaso- cruzando sus brazos en forma de protesta murmuro al momento en que la puerta se abría, mostrando a un Gilbert con un suculento pedazo de carne… en el cual salto asustando al susodicho… pero al momento en que iba a tomar el sagrado alimento… todo desapareció, cayendo de lleno en la infinita oscuridad… donde solo divisaba un hombre de gran estatura cubierto por completo de una capa negra… pero no podía ver sus pies… flotaba a su alrededor y esa horrible boca (que era lo único que podía ver) absorbía algo de ella… arrastrándola a lo más profundo de un sentimiento de desesperación y tristeza –DETENTE- grito a todo pulmón, sacando su gran oz atacándolo sin contemplación.

-ALICE- una voz potente la hiso sacar de aquel sueño justo en el momento en que su arma amenazaba a la asustada enfermera que se desmayó por la impresión –chiquilla- volvió a su volumen de voz, sin abandonar lo profunda y severa de la misma.

-Anciano- dijo confusa la joven, desapareciendo su oz (que ahora estaba clavada en el suelo) en el acto –que paso- pregunto al sentarse de golpe en aquella cama, que abandono de un salto (al parecer).

-Te lo advertí- con su voz inmutable y una profundidad en su mirada que podía ser envidiada por el mismísimo Lucifer –no te alejaras… pero creo que lo estúpida lo subestime- hiso un gesto que rebasaba a su límite de hostilidad.

Alice se sentía completamente regañada, con un gesto de absoluta molestia y con brazos cruzados mientras era taladrada por la mirada insistente del adulto, ignorando por completo el cuerpo de la inconsciente Pomfrey –lo siento- comento a regañadientes y aunque la maldad de Snape no la podía abandonar, bajo la hostilidad a niveles normales.

La chica no lo observaba, se limitaba a mantener fija su vista al frente -Bien… espero que sea lo que sea que invocaste… lo limites… puedes matar a alguien- comento con una naturalidad, pues aunque si estaba impresionado por dicha invocación y fuerza del ataque… no lo demostraría, tendría que comunicarlo a Dumbledore… ya que esa niña demostraba no ser tan indefensa como su apariencia.

La joven murmuro cosas a un volumen en el que no podía ser escuchado pero el gruñido del agrio hombre la hiso considerar que posiblemente si la habían oído –y me dirás que me paso- aun con su mala cara, volteo a observar a su tutor, que seguía ahí parado, observándola desde su altura como si de algo insignificante se trataba.

-Supongo que idiota y sorda- sonrió satisfecho, pues humillar a gente lo hacía sentir de alguna manera feliz… pues esa niña le había fastidiado el día de ayer y ahora de alguna manera… odiaba ser su tutor.

-Me vas a decir… o tendré que obligarte- amenazo la joven, saliendo del estupor que le provoco la regañada… regresando a su personalidad retadora.

Severus tuvo que suspirar y contar al número infinito… no tenía planeado en su futuro terminar en azkaban por asesinato de una chiquilla arrogante y molesta –dementores… recuerdas en esa cabecita hueca que te comente en la mañana…- arqueo la ceja, con su severa voz y antes de ser interrumpido –pero pensándolo bien… saliste corriendo a la primera provocación de Peeves- sonrió satisfecho (o una mueca similar a la sonrisa)

La joven torció su boca aumentando la intensidad de hostilidad en su mirada y se mordió la lengua para no responderle con más veneno, esperando en silencio que continuara con la explicación.

Oh si, una victoria para Snape… pensó el pocionista orgulloso de su logro –los dementores son criaturas que roban la felicidad de su víctima… alterando de alguna manera el ambiente a su alrededor de manera negativa- suspiro cansado por dar esa explicación- ellos están custodiando los terrenos del colegio ya que hay un prisionero rondando por el lugar y es su deber el atraparlo- arqueo su poblada ceja, dirigiéndole una mirada de muerte a su humana responsabilidad.

-Aunque no entiendo cómo es que violaron el límite permitido- Remus entraba a la enfermería, asustándose por ver el cuerpo de la enfermera en el suelo siendo ignorado por los que ocupaban el lugar de manera natural –que le pasó- pregunto preocupado al ver un pozo aun lado del cuerpo.

-He de suponer que fueron atraídos por la chiquilla- contesto el severo de Snape pasando por alto la pregunta del merodeador –agradece- ordeno a la que estaba en la camilla, todavía en la actitud de molesta y retadora.

Remus fue el que salvo a Alice de un final por parte de los dementores -No es necesario…- el hombre mostro una humilde sonrisa ante la exigencia del pocionista, pero se dio cuenta que el punto no era el agradecerle… sino el de doblegar a la joven.

-Deja de tonterías… es necesario- interrumpió los pensamientos del hombre, aclarando sus sospechas… su meta no era el agradecer –a ver si aprende a no desobedecerme- comento arrogante mirando de reojo a la joven que refunfuñaba.

Lupin se limitó a sonreír forzosamente, en verdad que su ex compañero era bastante estricto y podía jurar que tenía un gesto de estar disfrutando la situación.

-Gracias- dijo a regañadientes –pero no es por obedecer a este anciano- apunto de mala manera al de negro que encrudeció su gesto –sino porque tu si me caes bien- declaro satisfecha al regresársela al agrio.

-De nada- Remus podía asegurar que disminuyo la temperatura a su alrededor, la frialdad le estaba calando hasta los huesos… no estaba acostumbrado a tanta hostilidad de ese nivel.

-Como te fue en tu primera clase- cuestiono Snape algo interesado, pues le tenía rencor por haberse hecho del puesto que el tantos años pedía.

-Bien… son buenos muchachos- contesto el de cicatriz, recordando como vieron el boggart y tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa… ya que el 40% de sus estudiantes le temían al pocionista… en pocas palabras en toda la semana lo vería de manera ridícula por el hechizo que se utiliza para enfrentarlos.

-Que gusto- comento de manera falsa dándole una cruda mirada al gentil hombre

Un gruñido interrumpió el análisis por parte del cuervo –tengo hambre- murmuro Alice, interrumpiendo la plática de los adultos.

Remus y Snape compartieron una mirada… una de diversión y la otra de hastió… -Bien… vamos a cenar… ya que me comunico el profesor que compartirás con nosotros- comento el primero algo alegre, ayudando a la joven a ponerse de pie.

Severus solo rodo sus ojos ante tanto afecto… pero la joven estaba tan feliz que se le abalanzo también a su brazo… arrastrando a los dos adultos… una escena bastante perturbadora para los que los vieron pasar.

Y ahí en la enfermería, descansaba en el piso la señora Pomfrey que fue olvidada por los adultos… con tanta indiferencia que despertaría adolorida de su espalda.

XXXXX

Continuara…

Algo tarde, pero considerando que fue una semana algo pesada… y mi inspiración estuvo acortada ya que tenía examen… pero actualizare el miércoles :3

Alice uniendo lazos… tan imposibles que harían morirse a voldemort nuevamente de la impresión.

Neah20 fuera…


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4: Amistoso

En la sala común de Gryffindor… Harry y Ron se observaban mientras Hermione maldecía el día en que decidió inscribirse en la clase de adivinación.

-Es que no entiendo… como existe una clase tan inútil en el colegio- comento la castaña levantando sus brazos, dejándolos caer de golpe… mientras se encaminaba de un lado a otro… tratando de consumir su enojo.

-Cálmate Hermione- le sugirió Ron pero recibió una mirada severa, dando a entender que prácticamente si continuaba por ese rumbo… se desquitaría con él.

-Hermione… ya tenemos prácticamente 2 semanas de clase… y siempre que llevamos adivinación… sacas lo peor de ti- murmuro Harry tanteando el terreno de fuego, pues el tono que manejo fue el más delicado… a comparación de su pelirrojo amigo, sabia como tratar a su amiga.

Hermione lo observo, considerando las palabras de su amigo… la manejo de mejor manera que el Wesley –lo sé, pero… es la peor materia- se dejó caer en el sillón, derrotada –a veces me pregunto… porque tienen ese tipo de clases tan inútiles, que son perdida de tiempo- se recrimino el momento en que la agregaron en sus asignaturas.

-Lo entiendo Hermione… a veces me pregunto cómo es que tienes tanto tiempo para tener tantas clase y horas de estudio- el de lentes la analizaba, mientras Ron seguía molesto por la advertencia visual que recibió por la castaña.

La chica sonrió de manera altanera, mantuvo silencio -Alice suele decirme… que no disfruto de la vida- comento entre un fuerte suspiro, recordando a su ahora amiga.

-TODAVIA SIGUES HABLANDOLE- reclamo el pelirrojo, levantándose de golpe –ella no es de fiar… la he visto hablando con Malfoy- la señalaba de manera culpable.

-Ustedes ni siquiera le han dedicado tiempo a conocerla… no la pueden juzgar solo por las personas con las que habla- se cruzó de brazos dando su más severa y retadora mirada, digna de una leona dispuesta a saltarles encima si contestaban mal… se puso de pie dándole un toque mas intimidador…. Ahora frente a su amigo que se sentó ante el sentimiento de peligro.

Harry mostro en sus ojos algo de derrota, su amiga tenía un punto concreto con el cual reclamarles… pero debía aceptar que lo ponía nervioso la compañía de la chica, sobretodo porque a ella le era indiferente con quien hablara o quien estaba a su alrededor –tu ganas- murmuro ante la incredibilidad de Ron que de un momento a otro lo miro buscando apoyo… algo que no llego.

Una sonrisa de victoria, gano la contienda contra sus amigos –acepto que es un problema cuando Malfoy se quiere congraciar con Alice… pero ella sola es buena persona- volvió a tomar asiento –además no es como si tuviera mucha oportunidad de hablar con ella… solo cuando se escapa de Snape- se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras no saque esa arma de las que nos contaste- refunfuño Ron, no aceptando la derrota.

Ambos amigos simplemente rodaron los ojos, ni siquiera alguien había comentado si la joven de ojos morados saco nuevamente dicha Oz, Hermione creía que era la única consciente de esa habilidad de su amiga… aunque en sus investigaciones no encontró que el convocar armas fuera posible sin varita en el mundo mágico… catalogándolo como un secreto que considero (y amenazo a sus amigos) guardar, aunque la misma Alice no se lo hubiera pedido… no fuera que la metiera en problemas, aunque se desconoce el parentesco con Snape (que nadie tiene pensado aclarar) es mejor mantenerse al margen de cualquier problema… ya suficientes tenía con ayudar a Harry con el fugitivo de Sirius Black.

XXXXX

Remus estaba pensando detenidamente su siguiente movimiento, sentía el sudor cruzar por su frente y con una concentración demasiado alta… movió una de sus piezas de ajedrez mágico –Tu turno- dijo con algo de alivio, cruzándose de brazos y recargarse por completo en esa insípida silla.

Alice le dio su mejor sonrisa, deleitándose con la cara de impresión de su contrincante –Jaque Mate- y su pieza se movía de forma agresiva, atacando salvajemente la reina del ahora perdedor –GANE- grito al momento de levantarse de un salto y brincar de alegría.

-Aprendes rápido- declaro el hombre de cicatriz, pues hasta apenas el día de ayer le comenzó a enseñar ese juego… ya que la jovencita le parecía divertido que las figuras se movieran –tu premio- de entre sus ropas saco un paquete de ranas de chocolate, que era lo que habían apostado.

Snape simplemente se pasaba una mano por su rostro, como es que terminaron haciendo sesiones de juegos (variados) en su oficina… aunque debía de agradecer la intervención del estúpido Merodeador, la mantenía ocupada mientras el reprobaba… corrección… corregía tareas.

-Bien Profesor Snape… ya es hora de retirarme- Lupin con un movimiento de varita, guardaba sus piezas de aquel juego mágico –nos vemos después- le dio una palmada a la chica.

-No te vayas… me aburriré- Alice se cruzó de brazos, dando su mejor mirada de perro apaleado… tratando de convencer al único adulto que soportaba (o que conviviera con ella).

-Déjalo ir chiquilla… él tiene cosas que hacer- en un tono neutro, Snape auxilio a su ahora menos enemigo merodeador, sin dirigirles ninguna mirada de atención… ya que en su mente estaba en quitarle puntos a los Gryffindor, ya que Longbottom hiso mal la investigación.

Remus simplemente se despidió en silencio, ya que como siempre aquel agrio profesor nunca les prestaba atención… prometiendo verlos en la cena.

Alice se encontraba sentada en el insípido sillón algo polvoriento que adornaba la oficina de su tutor, apreciaba estar ahí… es más amplio y menos mugriento que el observar cuando Snape se dedica a hacer inventario en ese armario con tantos ingredientes de apariencia nauseabunda… era un lugar bastante oscuro y desagradable… aunque esa oficina podía competir con el puesto. Iría a su habitación, pero estar encerrada no estaba en sus planes… además desde su opaca ventana no podía ver nada.

-Podrías detener el ruido- con voz áspera interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven, que estaba ahora recostada en SU sillón, pues desde hacía 5 minutos la chica silbaba con maestría una canción demasiado alegre para su gusto masticando como cerdo las odiosas ranas de chocolate –me desconcentras con tus estupideces- reclamo arqueando su ceja, volviendo a la lectura de más reportes… estos idiotas descerebrados, que clase de magos serán... pensamiento cruel de sus alumnos de séptimo que eran las ahora victimas de su temible revisión.

-Pero estoy aburrida- con una mirada de reproche, observaba como era ignorada nuevamente –podemos salir del encierro… o mínimo ir a buscar a Hermione- imploro, sabía que era escuchada… o eso esperaba.

Severus le dirigió su mejor mirada intimidadora, al bajar de golpe los reportes que revisaba –bien… vamos a fuera- accedió, debía admitir que estaba algo irritado de ver la incompetencia de sus alumnos… el también necesitaba relajarse, sino terminaría enseñando a hacer un veneno a los grados superiores, para colarlo en los sagrados alimentos del colegio… pero abandono sus pensamientos sociópatas… en verdad necesitaba aire fresco, volvió a concluir.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja, desde su encuentro con los tíos de capucha roba felicidad no le habían permitido salir fuera y sola… cuando lograba escaparse, se dedicaba a acompañar a Hermione y extrañamente el rubio, que de algún lado salía… pero siempre que el anciano la atrapaba, era una llamada de atención segura.

XXXXX

Rumbo al campo de Quidditch:

-A dónde van- cuestiono Malfoy acompañado de todo el equipo de las serpientes.

-No es obvio… a entrenar- contesto sarcástico Harry, también respaldado por todos los leones vestidos con sus uniformes de Quidditch.

-Nosotros pedimos el campo- reclamo el capitán del equipo esmeralda, con su altanería característica en esa casa.

-Igual- se le enfrento también el capitán felino, ahora ambos superiores compartían las miradas intimidadoras.

-Y que Potter… nosotros tenemos preferencia- reclamo Draco levantando su barbilla dándole un poco de toque dramático a la escena.

-Aquí no es de preferencia Malfoy- contesto retador Potter, frunciendo el gesto y apretando fuertemente sus puños.

-Apuesto 4 galeones a Harry…- murmuro Fred y George, dirigiéndole una mirada a las serpientes que aceptaron apostar a favor de su rubio favorito.

-RUBIO… CUATRO OJOS- una voz femenina saco de sus pensamientos destructivos a cada miembro del equipo, mientras una joven conocida por todos… se le abalanzaba a Harry y Draco, tumbándolos en el proceso (ya que estaban tan concentrados en intimidarse que no se dieron cuenta) –que poca resistencia tienen- se quejó la joven al levantarse y sacudirse su insípido uniforme escolar.

-No hay devoluciones…- aclaro George divertido, al ver que fueron interrumpidos sus métodos de apuestas… al tener una variable sorpresa.

-¿Alice?- murmuro un Harry impactado que la observaba desde el suelo, mientras esta les daba la mano a ambos chicos -¿Cuatro ojos?- algo dudoso acepto la ayuda, como es que le daba un apodo si apenas habían cruzado miradas.

-Te queda el termino- se burló Draco que al igual que el pelinegro aceptaba la ayuda, recibiendo una cálida mirada hostil de su contrincante.

-Cállate "Rubio"- contesto sarcástico Harry, lanzándole una de sus mejores sonrisas fingidas.

Un "Auch… estuvo buena Harry" por parte de los gemelos Wesley que les parecía divertido aquellos adorables términos para los chicos.

Entre ambos enemigos se encontraba Alice analizando la situación, sin intenciones de intervenir en la pelea de egos-Eres amigo de Hermione… así que te convierte en mi propiedad- se señaló altanera, sacando risas de las serpientes que estaban presenciando todo aquel extraño espectáculo.

Por su parte los aliados del pelinegro también luchaban por ocultar sus risas, fracasando miserablemente en el intento… ya que a los minutos ambos equipos compartían el momento de manera feliz…. Esperando a que el infierno se congelara o algo peor el apocalipsis, ante tanta amabilidad de los enemigos.

-Que sucede aquí- una voz severa callo de inmediato todo aquel escándalo, ya que Severus Snape se acercaba y desde su altura analizaba aquella inusual escena… slytherin y Gryffindor riendo como idiotas… que asco… pensó –Potter… Malfoy… espero que no estén protagonizando una de sus típicas peleas- arqueo su ceja acusatoria.

-Nosotros…- murmuraron ambos al sentirse observados por la figura de autoridad… rascándose la nuca de manera nerviosa.

-Entrenar… íbamos a tener un partido amistoso- murmuro una serpiente, ganándose una mirada inquisidora de los equipos… aliados y enemigos… como pensaba que eso es normal… pensamiento de la multitud.

-Está loco…- susurro Harry incrédulo por tremenda osadía… leones y serpientes juntos... no creía que Snape se tragara el cuento.

-De acuerdo contigo… san Potter…- lo apoyo el rubio, ambos compartieron una mirada fulminante… dirigiéndola a la causante de todo… la muchacha que los veía indiferente que bostezaba con placer ante tan aburrida situación.

Los gemelos ahora si estaban decididos, reclutar a la extraña chica… con un buen entrenamiento sería la mejor bromista… no más que ellos aclarando.

-Bien… Alice… vamos- empujo a la joven con poca delicadeza, al pasar entre ambos equipos sin inmutarse si quiera en saber a fondo la situación… lo último que quería el profesor es más problemas –y se van a mover… o tendré que encantarlos para que lo hagan- volteo a observar a las estatuas humanas de manera molesta... haciéndolos reaccionar en segundos.

-Se lo creyó- susurraron ambos enemigos al verse obligados a convivir, al parecer el pocionista observaría el entrenamiento… un método nuevo de castigo… en verdad que Snape es un sádico… pensaron varios al llegar por fin a aquella gran estructura donde se lleva a cabo el deporte mágico favorito de ese mundo.

Snape y Alice tomaron asiento en las primeras filas… mientras el primero sonreía de satisfacción, si creían que lo iban a engañar con esas estupideces estuvieron equivocados… pero ahora pagaran por quererle ver la cara de idiota… si hacia sufrir a los Gryffindor con este partido amistoso, no importaba si tenía que sacrificar a los de su propia casa para tener un poco de sana diversión… su día iba mejorando olvidando por completo las revisiones que le amargaban la existencia.

-Y esto en que consiste- cuestiono la cadena un poco aburrida al ser arrastrada a lo que sea que fuera a suceder, suspirando pesadamente.

Severus termino con sus pensamientos "alegres" de tortura, mirando de reojo a su ignorante compañera –observa y veras- contesto con simplicidad, no estaba dispuesto a andar de aquí a allá explicando a su responsabilidad humana como consistía su mundo.

Alice simplemente entre cerro sus ojos y luego se dedicó a poner atención… en un principio ambos grupos parecían discutir… luego el cuatro ojos y el rubio se dijeron de palabras en ese momento fue cuando la llama de la competencia se avivo en los equipos… dispersándose en el campo.

XXXXX

Ron estaba sin habla mientras Hermione se esforzaba por ver bien, debía estar alucinando… Slytherin compitiendo (o entrenando) contra Gryffindor… con Snape en las gradas… miro a su alrededor y veía que los alumnos que habían coincidido estaban en la misma interrogante… en un limbo de posibilidades… esperando a que el fin del mundo los tomara por sorpresa.

-Que está pasando… el partido contra slytherin no es hoy- Neville cuestiono, sacando una recordadora donde verifico las fechas de los encuentros ya programados de la tan ansiada temporada deportiva.

-Es un partido amistoso- Luna Lovegood, que extrañamente se ha amistado con Hermione (desde que compartieron el comedor), miraba el cielo con infinita atención… ignorando por completo el partido o la interrogante de los observadores.

-Amistoso… que tiene de amistoso todo esto…- Ron señalo fuera de sí, parecía que en realidad se estaban tomando el partido muy en serio como para ser considerado amistoso.

-Vaya… sí que nos debemos preocupar- Cedric se unía al análisis, pues ellos serían los primeros en enfrentar a la casa de los leones… tenían buenas jugadas.

-HERMIONE- grito Alice con una fuerza sobrehumana, haciendo señas a la castaña para que se acercara a ella... la cadena se estaba aburriendo en el infinito de la desesperación, no entendía el partido… aunque debía aceptar que verse golpear era emocionantemente gratificante... sobre todo si había la posibilidad de caer desde esa altura… un toque de emoción al asunto.

-Estas segura de ir… ahí esta Snape- susurro Ginny que de alguna manera estaba entre la multitud.

-Vamos… te acompaño- apoyo la soñadora, tomando el brazo de la sabelotodo guiándola a las gradas… tomando asiento aun lado de la pariente descarriada del pocionista.

Todos los alumnos se miraron a los ojos, se encogieron de hombros… y siguieron el ejemplo de las chicas, tomando asiento a disfrutar de aquel partido de práctica que parecía más real que uno oficial.

Snape rodo los ojos y chasqueo la lengua ante el desagrado de ser rodeado por alumnos que removían la tranquilidad que había obtenido… hasta la chiquilla era mejor compañía.

XXXXX

Snape se sentía rejuvenecido moralmente, no solo porque los de su casa ganaron el partido amistoso… sino porque disfruto las caras de frustración de los leones… es una lástima que no fuera oficial… ese sería la cereza del pastel.

-Profesor Snape… donde esta Alice- cuestiono Minerva algo molesta (pues se había unido a observar el partido justo en el momento en que perdieron los de su casa)

Severus se detuvo en seco, justo en las grandes puertas del viejo colegio… le lanzo una gélida mirada a su colega… dándole la espalda con elegancia, regresando por donde se vino.

McGonagall sonrió triunfadora, no gano la guerra pero si una batalla… la competencia entre sus casas lo tenían muy arraigado… aunque debía aceptar que estaba preocupada por la jovencita, le parecía muy tierna… ella sabía la verdad, le parecía ilógico que todos hubieran creído el parentesco de tan agrio hombre con una joven tan linda.

XXXXX

Alice miraba a su alrededor, todo aún más mugriento que su habitación… telarañas y muebles abandonados… observo arriba y ahí estaba el túnel por donde resbalo… trato de ponerse de pie, pero se dio cuenta que lo tenía torcido –mierda- refunfuño al comenzar a saltar. Tenía algunas cortadas y rasguños, nadie le había comentado que el árbol peleaba cuando se le acercaban… pero le dio una buena podada con su oz... con ese pensamiento se le asomo una pequeña sonrisa traviesa.

Se había escapado en un momento de su tutor y aunque estaba rodeada de sus pertenencias (Harry, Hermione y ahora también Ron y Luna)… se dio la oportunidad, dirigiéndose a aquel árbol donde vio al gran perro desaparecer… descubriendo en las raíces un túnel… pero cuando quiso acercarse el árbol la ataco –grandioso- maldijo nuevamente al ver escaleras a su frente.

-QUIEN ESTA AHÍ- alguien grito desde la oscuridad de ese pasillo en donde terminaban esas escaleras –NO VOLVERE A REPETIR- se escuchaba la seguridad en su voz.

-EH- fue lo único que murmuro Alice cansada de tanto salto, al entrecerrar sus ojos esforzándose a ver en la oscuridad –Pues Alice… allá quien esta- demando con seguridad, cruzándose de brazos… apoyando todo su peso en su pie bueno.

-Sirius Black- salió de entre las sombras, un hombre maltratado, con unos trapos como ropa… se veía temeroso de hacer un movimiento brusco… su rostro sucio y cubierto por un gran pelaje (barba, largo bigote y cabello) –por favor… no grites- imploro.

Alice lo miraba de arriba abajo no entendiendo la petición, ella no gritaba –mucho gusto- dijo de mala gana, el hombre se veía confundido por su reacción –has visto a un perro negro… lo estoy buscando- cuestiono demandante.

El descuidado hombre la miro con extrañeza antes de romper a carcajadas, inclinándose y tomándose el estómago por el esfuerzo.

-Estás loco- Alice se acercó al extraño y se inclinó a buscar el rostro ahora cubierto de el –y bien, donde está el perro- insistió algo molesta.

-Es que… no pareces asustada… y solo me preguntas por un animal- contesto entre lágrimas, pero se contuvo ya que la niña parecía molesta por su reacción –no me puedes culpar… me consideran un prófugo- sonrió de manera alegre.

-Ah así que tú eres el culpable de que haya extraños hombres de capucha roba felicidad alrededor- reflexiono Alice al ponerse una mano en la barbilla ante la interrogante del adulto por la referencia de los dementores –me tiene sin cuidado… no pareces mala persona…- lo miro de arriba abajo –un poco sucio… pero no me atacaste a la primera…- se encogió de hombros –y bien… me vas a decir dónde está el perro- arqueo su ceja, esperando a que el impactado señor se dignara a contestar.

Rara… pensó Sirius, pero prefirió mostrarle al transformarse en aquel animal que la ayudo a salir del bosque –grrr- le gruño.

Todo el gesto de la joven era de sorpresa, analizando al can, término de cunclillas viendo aquellos enormes y feroces ojos –así que eres tú- inclino un poco su cabeza en duda.

-CHIQUILLA- una voz muy conocida la saco de sus pensamientos –SI NO VIENES EN 5 MINUTOS… CONSIDERATE UNA CHIQUILLA HAMBRIENTA Y MUERTA- se escuchaba la amenaza en todo su esplendor.

Frunció un poco su boca -Supongo que tengo que irme- murmuro la joven al darle la espalda al ahora nuevamente hombre, caminaba con dificultad… le dolía el maldito tobillo.

Esa voz para su desgracia la reconocía -No les dirás nada- interrumpió el descuidado Sirius ante la idea de ser delatado… estando tan cerca de demostrar su inocencia.

-Por supuesto que no… como te dije… no me interesa la situación- explico como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, le dedico una sonrisa de superioridad y continúo con su odisea.

Sirius suspiro y se dispuso a ayudarla, aunque todavía se cuestionaba que era esa niña… según recordaba se transformaba en un feroz conejo negro con una enorme arma… pero ahora se veía tan delicada, que hacia irreal toda la situación que vivió al conocerla.

-No pedí tu ayuda- murmuro Alice al sacar su lado duro, pues no le gustaba que la subestimaran… y a regañadientes accedió… ante la divertida mirada del adulto.

XXXXX

-Dame una buena explicación- exigió Severus clavándole su gélida mirada a la que se acercaba cojeando – dependiendo de ella… considérate castigada- se cruzó de brazos en espera de una buena respuesta.

-Me perdí… llegue a un árbol que casi me mata- declaro con simplicidad Alice suspirando de alivio, tuvo un poco de ayuda al subir… pero sus fuerzas se agotaron por el esfuerzo.

Snape noto las heridas de la insolente adolescente, dándole un voto de confianza (y para él era mucho dar) –vamos a la enfermería- con un movimiento de varita la levitaba, algo fastidiado… porque le arruinaban tan esplendido día

La joven iba a quejarse, pero era mejor ir volando que cargada (como el perro lo había hecho)… tenía hambre y sueño… sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle, quedándose dormida en el acto… algo que le causo gracia al severo hombre, que al notar esto… se recrudeció, no podía permitirse ablandarse.

Alice termino castigada, sin postre y con una insistente vigilancia por parte de su tutor... Snape obtuvo una llamada de atención de Minerva al no indicarle los peligros existentes alrededor del colegio a la joven que "gracias a Merlín" estaba ilesa (palabras de la anciana)… obviamente el agrio hombre fingía atención al discurso.

XXXXX

Continuara…

Alice y su curiosidad, provocando un breve encuentro con el prisionero de azkaban XD

Gracias Aoi… creo que si me fue bien en el examen…. Actualizo sábado o domingo :3

Saludos y neah20 fuera…


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: Venganza con tristeza

Se abrió la puerta de golpe, asustando a cada estudiante presente… interrumpiendo la burla de Malfoy hacia Harry por su temor a los dementores.

-Siéntese- ordeno severo al slytherin, que obedeció rápidamente claro que antes se topó con Alice que le dijo "hola rubio" con rapidez.

Hermione observaba de manera extraña al profesor –Porque esta Snape aquí- pregunto despistadamente a sus compañeros, era pociones o defensa… se auto cuestionó.

-No lo sé… pero esto me da un mal presentimiento- murmuro Ron desconfiado.

-Hola Pelirrojo… cuatro ojos y Hermione- saludo emocionada Alice, al tomar asiento junto a sus propiedades, deseando no ser observada.

-Alice… aquí enfrente- ordeno Snape de manera severa e intimidadora, sacando un suspiro de Alice que pensaba y esta clase podía sentarse en otro lugar un poco más entretenido… pero al parecer no, fallo en la misión –bueno… su profesor Lupin está algo indispuesto…- continuo con su profunda voz, al momento de cerrar algunas ventanas para que estuviera más oscuro el lugar –así que por este día… seré su suplente- aclaro, sin dar más detalles.

-Le habrá hecho algo al profesor- pregunto Harry al verlo de manera acusatoria (claro que despistadamente).

-No lo creo Harry… sería el primer acusado de eso- comento acido Ron, seguro de sus palabras… Snape parecía ser una persona bastante inteligente como para planear algo más limpio.

-Espero y el profesor Lupin se mejore- deseo de manera amable la castaña, soltando un suspiro.

Alice miraba a todos desde su lugar, empezó a garabatear en un pergamino… mientras de una bolsita sacaba un sinfín de cosas (esferas hechizadas para volar y chocarse entre sí… además de unos colores e ingredientes extraños para hacer fragancias), que le había dado el pocionista para que se entretuviera y no lo molestara en clase… había algo que la inquietaba internamente, no se lo conto al anciano porque lo prometió… tenía mucho que aclarar con ese perro-hombre Black… pero todo el tiempo vigilada no le daba la oportunidad… había escuchado por parte de sus propiedades lo peligroso que podía ser el hombre… pero ella no lo conoció así... era simple curiosidad.

-El tema de hoy será los licántropos…- por fin comenzó Snape su clase al asegurarse que estuviera quieta la chiquilla, sugiriendo la página a leer para poder identificarlos…. No era nada personal contra Lupin, pero su deber con el alumnado ante los peligros que podría significar los de su especie… como buen profesor (¬¬)

XXXXX

Snape caminaba en su rutinaria guardia de media noche, asegurándose que ningún estudiante estuviera fuera de la cama, algo que le gustaba, claro que era difícil de reconocer la felicidad debajo de todo gesto de hielo y hostilidad al andar… pero para su desgracia no andaba solo, arruinando su momento del día favorito (o noche) –dime Chiquilla… como es que permití que me acompañaras- torció un poco su boca en signo de molestia, dándole una significativa mirada a su acompañante.

Alice, que caminaba a su lado, con sus manos en la nuca e indiferente a la leve atmosfera de advertencia que se levantaba alrededor del adulto… ya traía su pijama puesta –a nadie le gusta estar solo- fue su escuálida respuesta, la verdad había pensado salir a buscar al perro-hombre pero no era bueno perderse de noche después de una discusión interna… y al escuchar que su tutor salía de su habitación se le pego, sin preguntar siquiera.

El austero hombre no estaba contento con ese simple comentario pero decidió que no le daría más importancia a algo que no lo tenía, dirigiendo su atención a su oscuro camino… ya que solo los alumbraba la luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas y un lumus de la varita del mago.

La joven detuvo su paso… jalando la manga de la túnica de su acompañante, llamando su atención –alguien está cerca- comento emocionada ante la idea de atrapar a algún alumno infraganti. Señalando el lado contrario de su camino.

El estricto hombre solo rodo sus ojos tachándola de mentirosa en el acto y cuando iba a continuar con su camino, el agarre de la jovencita se fortaleció… obligándolo a detenerse (con un pie enfrente y esforzándose por continuar… fracasando en el intento) regalando una fulminante mirada de rencor a la adolescente que ahora se apoyaba con todo su cuerpo en su extremidad –está bien- accedió con su profunda voz cansada por doblegarse, esa inepta podría ser muy persuasiva cuando se lo proponía.

Alice sonrió de oreja a oreja al adulto, soltándolo de inmediato –por ahí- señalo del otro lado del oscuro pasillo, tomando de la mano a Severus y encaminarlo a la ubicación.

Snape suspiro, ya más que acostumbrado por los arranques de familiaridad que se daba la libertad de expresarle a él, que no estaba nada impuesto ante estos actos amigables… pero ya se había cansado de corregirla, marcándole el respeto al espacio personal… pero era una cabezota que no entendía… no iba a perder más energías en ella.

De un momento a otro, la joven de larga cabellera lo soltó… echándose a correr a una velocidad envidiable digna de un maratonista–ALTO- con una destreza profesional, salto dando una patada doble en el aire… tirando a los infractores, ahora ponía su pie encima del considerado cadáver en signo de victoria acompañado de algunas fingidas (para el gusto del adulto) carcajadas –Atrapados- levanto su pulgar en dirección al descolocado profesor que se acercaba con una lentitud y elegancia a la "escena del crimen".

-Señores Wesley… que sorpresa- con su voz intimidante susurro a los chicos que se quejaban adoloridos en el suelo, haciéndole señas a la chiquilla de quitar su pie de los gemelos pelirrojos –a que debo el placer de encontrarlos a estas horas inconvenientes de la noche- arqueo su ceja acusatoria, taladrándolos con la mirada desde su altura… con sus brazos cruzados.

Los rebeldes se miraban entre si, al sentirse atrapados… justo en el momento en que habían decidido reclutar a Alice, eran pillados por la misma… suspiraron ambos, pues al no tener muchas oportunidades para encontrar a la joven sola… decidieron hacerlo en la noche, obviamente no podían decirle eso al profesor.

-Bueno… que estábamos haciendo Fred- comento el gemelo al ponerse de pie, dándole la mano a su hermano… pasándole el problema a este, que lo fulmino al dejarlo a merced del lobo.

Pero maquino algo bueno -Tratando de admirar el paisaje nocturno de Hogwarts George- dijo el otro con dolencia, asegurando que probablemente le saldría un moretón en la zona afectada.

Su hermano solo soltó una imperceptible risa, ante la poca imaginación en cuanto a escusas creíbles de este… pero no lo culpaba… a cualquiera se le iría la inspiración al tener al grasiento profesor enfrente.

Alice miraba a uno… luego al otro… tratando de adivinar quién era quien, ya los había visto en algunas clases (el más presente es cuando se burlaron de Snape al llamarlo anciano) pero no había tenido la oportunidad de tenerlos tan cercas –son extraños- declaro al cruzarse de brazos, admirándolos de arriba abajo con una actitud desinteresada.

Los gemelos bufaron de indignación, ella era la más extraña de todo el colegio… superando con creces a la amiga rara de su hermana Ginny (Luna Lovegood).

-25 puntos menos a Gryffindor por cada uno- comento severo el superior, no dejando replicar a los Wesley ya que engalano su mejor media sonrisa digna de una serpiente venenosa–vayan directo a su torre… sino quieren que les quite más puntos a su causa- arqueo su ceja, sonriendo arrogantemente.

Los pelirrojos se miraron entre si, se encogieron de hombros y se fueron rumbo a su torre, para nada afectados por el daño colateral a su casa… al parecer el mapa merodeador no considero que la chiquilla "chismosa" era muy rápida para ellos… la gente normal… por lo menos ya tenían una obsesión menos al cual perseguir.

Snape se sentía de alguna manera orgulloso con su logro, no había nada más gratificante que capturar alumnos desobedeciendo reglas… era un extra que estos fueran de los leones, debería considerar la idea de traer a la chiquilla… parecía tener un oído bastante agudo agregando una buena condición. Un leve bostezo de Alice lo saco de sus pensamientos –vete a dormir… todavía falta para terminar mi turno- ordeno.

-No quiero- murmuro rascándose los ojos con pereza –vamos- con un brillo de decisión expresado por sus ojos pero que eran traicionados por los gestos de agotamiento –anda anciano- entrecerró sus ojos a observar el adulto, que este le daba un gesto de burla.

-Como quieras… pero si te duermes en un descuido… te dejo abandonada- comento con sarcasmo al continuar con su jornada –no quiero estorbos- agrego.

XXXXX

Hoy era el día, uno muy especial siendo el inicio de la temporada de Quidditch… hoy sería el encuentro de su casa vs Hufflepuff… con eso en mente… Harry Potter se preparaba para desayunar.

Siendo algo de su consideración, este año era sumamente extraño… no solo por ser catalogado como objeto… al ser pertenencia de Alice… algo que le molesto pero con el tiempo logro sobrellevarlo, una recomendación de Hermione adjuntando el hecho de considerarse peligroso con los dementores y un prófugo en los alrededores.

-Crees que la loca siga con su juego- un Ron adormilado le pregunto, al salir del baño… el a comparación del pelinegro… no superaba la clasificación –estoy harto de ser tratado así…- no era tratado mal, pero cuando alguien cuestionaba la amistad… la joven declaraba abiertamente el sentido de pertenencia.

-Es solo un significado torcido de amistad- aclaro Harry con las mismas palabras de su castaña amiga –hasta los slytherin dejaron de molestarnos- comento aliviado.

-Claro… como si eso fuera normal- murmuro al encerrarse en el baño, dispuesto y resignado a comenzar con su día.

Harry se encogió de hombros y grito un leve "me adelanto" para comenzar a bajar, a su paso encontró a Neville y Hermione hablando de algo de herbologia –Buenos días- saludo sonriente –vamos a desayunar-

-Por su puesto…- comento Hermione, despidiéndose de Neville que se quedaría a esperar a Seamus que estaba retrasado.

-Espero que hayas hecho tu tarea… Harry- acuso divertida la castaña al ver el rostro desfigurado de su sorprendido amigo –lo suponía… -

-Pero que voy a hacer Hermione…- Harry se pasó sus manos a través de su desordenado cabella –bueno… tengo el fin de semana para realizarlo- se alivió un poco.

-Claro…eso dijiste la vez pasada- rodo sus ojos la chica al llegar al comedor –pero recuerda que con el partido… se te olvidara… nuevamente-

El chico se quedó callado y al sentarse en su mesa… simplemente soltó todo el aire que al parecer tenia dentro… porque su amiga lo conocía tan bien.

-Hermione… cuatro ojos- saludo Alice al pasar junto con Snape, tan amigable como siempre.

-Hola Alice- respondieron los dos jóvenes, aun no entendía Harry como es que a su amiga si la llamaba por su nombre.

-Camina- ordeno el estricto profesor al ver que la joven se detenía, no solo a saludar, sino a asaltar la mesa de los leones… algo que intento al saludar a Malfoy.

-Si no fuera porque es Snape… me parecería un trato bastante frio para su pariente- murmuro un adormilado Ron al sentarse dispuesto a desayunar.

-Yo esperaba que cambiara de actitud con la convivencia… ya que pasan tiempo juntos- comento con indiferencia Hermione.

-Estamos hablando del mismo profesor… el tempano de hielo andante- dijo con sarcasmo Harry, que observaba divertido como Alice pasaba alimentos por enfrente del estricto profesor con una irregular alegría.

Hermione por su parte estaba pensativa… mirando de manera discreta a su profesor Remus Lupin, tenía una ideas que la estaban preocupando… pero considerando que podría meter en problemas al amable profesor, prefirió pasarlo por alto… algo que reflexiono después de la clase que tuvieron con el pocionista.

XXXXX

-Y AQUÍ ESTA… EL GRAN EQUIPO DE GRYFFINDOR… ENCABEZADO POR OLIVER WOOD- se escuchó en el altavoz al presentar al equipo de los leones –ESPERO QUE HUFFLEPUFF ESTE AL PENDIENTE… CONSIDERANDO EL PARTIDO AMISTOSO QUE PRESENCIAMOS TIEMPO ATRÁS CON LA CASA DE LAS SERPIENTES- un tono de burla, recordando el extraño momento.

En el suelo los equipos se miraban con algo de decisión al jugar –Suerte- murmuro Wood al estrechar la mano del reciente capitán Cedric –igual- contesto confiado.

Mientras en las gradas, con los demás profesores…

Alice bostezaba al momento en que soltaban los tres tipos de bolas y todos los jugadores se alzaban en vuelo, iniciando el deporte volador.

-Si te duermes… ahora si te dejo- amenazo Snape, recordando que la noche pasada… aun a pesar de la advertencia, la joven se quedó dormida en medio de su rutina nocturna de vigilancia, obligándolo a hacerse responsable, ya se imaginaba el discurso de Minerva si la encontraba dormida en medio del pasillo.

La joven le dirigió su mejor mirada de amenaza y gruño –ok- fue su respuesta al cruzarse de brazos, obligándose a observar el partido –pero no lo hago porque me lo ordenas- aclaro.

-Ya veo… eso siempre lo dices- sonrió (o algo similar) al sentirse victorioso, ya le estaba hallando la manera de tratar a la escuincla… considerando que nunca en sus peores pesadillas había contemplado terminar de tutor de alguien como ella.

-Vea el lado divertido al juego- interrumpió el anciano director, que estaba sentado al lado de la joven –gustas dulces de limón- ofreció, siendo aceptadas en el instante… Dumbledore se felicitaba por haber traído un paquete extra para ella.

Remus estaba detrás de ellos, disfrutando el partido… ya tenía mucho que no presenciaba esos juegos, haciéndolo recordar el pasado… y aunque se la pasó mal por su condición, obligándolo a mantenerse fuera de clases… se dio la oportunidad de presenciar su deporte favorito.

_-Oye Lacie… - _

Una voz llamo la atención de la cadena, provocándole un sentimiento de confusión y sorpresa… causando que volteara a ver por todos lados tratando de ubicar la dirección de esa voz para desgracia bastante conocida.

_-Lacie…-_

Se escuchaba vivido, se levantó alarmada, al mirar a todas direcciones con insistencia ante la duda del director y Remus que sintieron la tensión de la alegre mujercita… pero ella seguía en su mundo ante el llamado… un llamado que no le pertenecía.

-Que sucede chiquilla- cuestiono Snape al ver la insistencia de la joven en buscar, incomodándolo al llamar la atención del resto de los profesores.

Tenía un gesto de seriedad que la sacaba de papel ignorando la pregunta, sin dirigirle la mirada al ahora interrogante adulto…

_-No soy Lacie… mi nombre es Alice…-_

Ahora era su voz la que podía identificar, haciendo que abriera los ojos en su máxima expresión… provocando que saltara hacia los asientos de adelante… impulsada a dirigirse a donde se hacía mayor aquel fatídico recuerdo… donde todo empezó.

-ESPERA ALICE- advirtió Snape tratándola de detener, pero fue demasiado tarde porque la joven tomo más impulso, abriéndose paso directamente al campo de Quidditch asustando al público que solo sentía el golpe de su asiento ante la invasión.

-QUE ESTA SUCEDIENDO… UNA JOVEN ACABA DE INGRESAR AL CAMPO…- se escuchó en el altavoz, al divisar un intruso que caminaba con rapidez hasta situarse en medio… algunos jugadores se veían sorprendidos, las bludgers casi cobraban algunas víctimas ante la desconcentración del equipo–LA PARIENTE DEL PROFESOR SNAPE- aclaro, al enterarse por sus compañeros de estrado de la identidad de la chica… pues él no tenía muy buena vista desde esa distancia.

-Que haces aquí Alice- Harry Potter se acercó a la joven a una altura para que pudiera escucharlo… había encontrado la snitch pero no podía ignorar a su "amiga" –Sal es peligroso- sugirió pero era ignorado.

La joven de larga cabellera se encontraba en medio de aquel gran estadio, miraba con insistencia el cielo… buscando a los culpables… de ese sentimiento que lo embargaba… reconociendo el sentimiento antes experimentado.

_-Oh lo siento… yo soy… Jack Vessalius- la imagen de un hombre de larga cabellera dorada y trenzada, sentado en el suelo del otro lado de su ventana… regalándole una dulce sonrisa. _

-CUIDADO- Cedric grito desde su altura, al ver que una de las bolas agresivas iban directo hacia el buscador distraído de Gryffindor.

Snape que ya estaba en el campo, levanto la varita para destruir el proyectil… pues era el culpable de la distracción del estúpido de Potter… bueno indirectamente, ya que no pudo detener a la chiquilla.

Pero el golpe nunca llego al igual que el encantamiento y ante la exclamación del publico… la bludger era partida a la mitad por una oz que traía la intrusa, que ya estaba arriba de la escoba del sorprendido Harry… por la altura que salto (casi 2 mts).

-PERO DE DONDE SACO ESO- el narrador se escuchaba bastante sorprendido, al igual que todas las voces que se desataron en las estradas –LA CHICA ALICE ACABA DE CORTAR LA BULGER CON ESO- volvió a repetir, por si nadie lo había escuchado.

-BAJA DE INMEDIATO- ordeno Severus con una cruda voz, que rebasaba a cualquier tono que el de lentes o cualquiera que estuviera cercas había escuchado… el partido estaba por completo detenido.

Pero Alice no escuchaba, seguía mirando hacia arriba… ni siquiera se molestó en ver su objetivo cortado… había reaccionado por impulso –LOS ENCONTRE… BASTARDOS- grito al tumbar al asustado Harry, lanzándolo hacia el disgustado Severus, cayendo al suelo y partiendo la escoba del de anteojos por el impacto.

-NO SABEMOS QUE ESTA PASANDO EXACTAMENTE… PERO ES EVIDENTE QUE ES ALGO SERIO- declaro nuevamente el entusiasmado narrador –Y…- se quedó en silencio de golpe, al presenciar lo que pasaba en el estadio.

La joven abandono su apariencia humana, transformándose en un enorme conejo negro… con su vestimenta extraña roja y ojos de color similar, aunque más profundos… como si de sangre se tratara… acompañado de un fuerte gruñido –ALEJENSE- a pesar de que no tenía su gentil apariencia, se escuchó la voz... Snape obedeció al ver lo que ella, arrastrando a todos los jugadores (que parecían estatuas) al suelo… ordenando que salieran.

Todos parecían estar en trance, ya que no reaccionaron cuando el profesor bajaba a todos los jugadores… pero después de un rato pudieron observar que del nublado cielo, una manada de dementores descendían a rápida velocidad… fue en ese momento en que se percataron lo que sucedida… los guardias de la prisión, estaban invadiendo el campo de Quidditch rodeando al gran conejo negro.

-TODOS SALGAN- ordeno Dumbledore al momento en que los profesores se dispersaban en el campo a evacuar, mientras un divertido espécimen partía a las frías criaturas sin compasión.

Remus se encontraba mandando patronus a los que se desviaban del gran conejo negro que antes era la jovencita, al igual que algunos profesores… mientras todos escapaban.

Alice sentía su sangre hervir, con cada memoria oscura revivida… con cada llamado de aquel hombre despreciable… sus ojos ardían, descargaba su frustración con los depreciables hombres roba alegrías… Remus le había dicho todo lo de ellos… y cuando termino con el último, callo de rodillas dejando de lado al sangriento conejo, tapando su rostro con sus ahora delicadas manos… podía escuchar… ahora si estaba al pendiente de su alrededor, sentía las miradas de los pocos que quedaban en el estadio sobre ella.

-Alice- llamo Snape, acercándose seguro de si… esquivando a las criaturas que comenzaban a desintegrarse (un dato interesante para recordar) –Alice- insistió con severidad, ya que ella estaba de espaldas, apretó su puño con furia… ante tal acto impertinente… aunque en el fondo sabía que no era culpa de la chiquilla…. Abandonando la impresión que le provoco la intimidante figura en la que se transformó.

La susodicha volteo a observarlo sin molestarse en ponerse de pie, con sus ojos llorosos y gruesas lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas… un rostro bastante desolado dándole un toque de fragilidad, que petrifico al pocionista… obligándolo a dejar de lado el plan original, la furia que lo acompañaba quedo en el fondo del subconsciente –me hicieron recordar… nuevamente- comento entre cortada.

Snape maldecía, otra vez estaba en una posición extraña…pues no sabía cómo reaccionar (la primera fue cuando la encontró y termino como responsable), no se le daban bien las consolaciones… pero ahí estaba la mirada devastada de la siempre orgullosa y molesta chiquilla que insistía en incomodarlo. Se puso de cunclillas, ensuciando su túnica ante la recién comenzada lluvia que solo hacía más deprimente la escena –ven… te vas a resfriar- se sorprendió del idiota e insensible comentario, pero bueno… nadie lo podría acusar de sensible… ¿o si?

Alice seguía con las memorias aun frescas, apretando fuertemente su corazón… haciéndola vagar en observar el agua caer… un suspiro del adulto acompañado de un abrazo, que sintió reconfortante… cayendo dormida por el cansancio.

Los pocos que estaban presentes (la mayoría profesores), podían jurar que el fin del mundo estaba cerca… pues tanta humanidad en su cruel, despiadado, severo y todos los sinónimos de alguien sin corazón… era irreal además de antinatural… aún más sorprendente de ver que un humano transformarse en un gran conejo negro con oz capaz de enfrentarse a los dementores… irónico.

Pero ahí estaba, Severus Snape saliendo de entre el desastroso campo de Quidditch, con una adormilada Alice en brazos.

XXXXX

Continuara….

Que les parecio? Bien… mal… exagerado? Por favor no me hagan llorar XD que los dementores lo sabran D: y no tengo el patronus mejorado… no es de mi agrado recibir un beso de ellos.

Alice tiene muchos recuerdos torturadores y otros felices, haciéndola apetitosa al parecer de los dementores… bueno es mi parecer.

Neah20 fuera… actualizo el lunes o martes… dependiendo de la inspiración.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6: El paquete del terror

Severus Snape, profesor de pociones, estricto y amargado… con un peculiar placer en llamar la atención a todo alumno que no fuera de su casa… Slytherin… era un hombre al que puedes odiar con facilidad… pero si haces algo mal que repercuta o llame su atención… te recordara el resto de los años (como el caso de Neville Longbottom), pero este no era el caso… pues ante todo, le daba por proteger aquellos pocos que habían encontrado la manera de que ese frio hombre les diera un poco de su escaso aprecio (aunque nunca se notara).

-FUERA DE AQUÍ- exigió con mando de general a aquellos que entraron a perturbar la tranquilidad de la enfermería, donde después de aquel desastroso partido... descansaba Alice.

-Profesor Snape… usted no entiende… estamos aquí para llevarnos a la señorita Alice bajo investigación- comento algo calmado pero evidentemente afectado por la explosión demandante del inmutable profesor, que le agregaba un toque peligroso intimidando a Cornelio Fudge, el mismísimo ministro de magia.

-No tiene la autoridad para hacer eso- en un tono soberbio aclaro el pocionista, mirándolo desde su altura (considerando que es un poco más alto que el ministro) retándolo a que insistiera.

-No le hables de esa manera… Severus- un Alastro Moody regaño al slytherin, obviamente debía respeto a una figura de alta autoridad mágica – estamos en todo el derecho para hacer lo que sea necesario y asegurar a los propios alumnos- golpeo con su bastón el suelo, dándole a entender que si insistía en su rebelión… tendría que optar medidas drásticas.

-Y la mejor idea para asegurar la integridad del alumnado es soltando una manada de dementores alrededor de un colegio…- escupió en extremo sarcástico Snape –Si no fuera por Alice… créeme que estaríamos lamentando otra cosa… pero dígame… estarían aquí si hubiera sido el caso- acuso.

El silencio se instaló entre los representantes de la ley mágica y un imponente profesor de pociones, pues aunque les doliera… el instructor tenía un punto bastante claro y era un digno espécimen difícil de doblegar.

-No lo ves como nosotros Profesor… además es evidente que no está actuando con claridad…- culpo Fudge, que ahora era asesinado a crucios por la mirada del frio Severus (si eso fuera posible… pero para desgracia del instructor… no lo era)

-Esa niña ha matado a dementores… es algo peligroso- respaldo Moody, con su finta de lunático asesino psicópata.

-Y solo porque lo ha demostrado están aquí- con su severa voz volvió a contraatacar, causando que los dos del ministerio compartieran miradas preocupantes.

-Solo imagina si cae en manos de Sirius… podría obligarla a causar una fuga de mayor escala en azkaban- Cornelio expuso su mayor miedo, si llegara a darse el caso.

-Y creen que la chiquilla accedería así de rápido… no la conocen… es una cabezota- aseguro Severus, recordando la personalidad difícil de la joven.

-Con una imperdonable podría- continuo Moody, parecía que ellos estaban tratando de adivinar lo que Sirius tramaría si descubría la habilidad de la chiquilla.

-A menos que ustedes le den la idea… no creo que ese hombre tenga la inteligencia para eso- con tono acido completo –así que no lo volveré a repetir… fuera de este lugar- Snape insistió, con altanería, tal vez estaba esforzándose mucho… pero está claro que no permitirá que la traten como si de un criminal se tratara… por Salazar, gracias a la chiquilla los dementores no le hicieron daño a algún estudiante.

-Disculpen, pero creo que apoyare al Profesor Snape- intervino Remus, que estuvo escuchando todo desde afuera… donde habían estudiantes reunidos por la curiosidad de la discusión que pasaba de esas paredes–no es momento de acusaciones… ella ha demostrado ser una muchachita normal… no la pueden tachar de ser peligrosa si ninguno de ustedes presencio lo que nosotros-

Snape rodo los ojos, ya que la tensión de los representantes del ministerio disminuyo… lo que hace la amistad hoy en día… pensó hastiado –mejor encuentren una manera que ella regrese… y déjense de estupideces- agrego, volviendo la pesadez del ambiente.

Lupin se golpeó la frente, ante la manera tan eficaz de arruinar su discurso –Por favor… por lo menos regresen hasta que se recuperen… para que ustedes mismos comprueben lo que nosotros decimos-

-No creo que sea necesario… el mismo Albus nos comentó lo mismo- comento Alastor de una manera seca –pero queríamos tenerla en observación- torció un poco su boca, en claro desagrado ya que observaba de manera inquisidora al pocionista que le respondía con el mismo gesto.

-No es necesario… ella… ella nos protegió- intervino Harry que venía acompañado de Hermione y Ron, que estaban dispuestos a venir a visitarla… porque a pesar de la anormal transformación (que hasta en el mundo mágico es imposible según investigaciones de la castaña), ellos notaron la intención de protección que el conejo demostró.

-Además… ustedes no tienen las autorizaciones necesarias para realizar este tipo de detención- Draco Malfoy entraba con sus aires de grandeza, ganándose una mirada de desconfianza del trio dorado a la vez de una de sorpresa por su diplomática intervención –yo le informe a mi padre… él aunque al principio estaba "preocupado" accedió al ver que estaba bien… puedo decir que no gracias a ustedes- tal vez sea considerado un egoísta, pero ver un dementor demasiado cercas lo hiso ver un poco la realidad del asunto.

-Agregando que el Profesor Snape es pariente de Alice… por lo cual él puede tomar nuevamente la responsabilidad del asunto- agrego Hermione, algo fastidiada por tener que completar un discurso del rubio.

-Y yo podría ayudar en el asunto- se apuntó el profesor de defensa, aunque no lo hiciera como quiera seguiría al pendiente de la mujercita… le caía muy bien.

Severus Snape estaba algo incrédulo, tantos vinieron a intervenir por el bienestar de la estúpida, insolente y aniñada Alice… por su frio rostro se asomó otra media sonrisa, de esas que ha empezado a soltar desde su convivio con la intrusa.

-Bien… quedo claro- comento rendido el ministro, el en verdad estaba algo asustado por las capacidades de la extraña… Dumbledore le había comentado con anterioridad, pero al tener tantas cosas que atender… lo había tachado de loco y no prestado atención al asunto… ahora tenía otra cosa que agregar a sus pendientes –los dementores regresaran-

-Tendrán que asegurar un mejor control a esas criaturas- aclaro Severus –Tienen un placer por la chiquilla- volvió al apodo.

-Trataremos- contesto seco Alastor, los alumnos lo miraban con extrañeza… pues no todos los días se ve a alguien con un ojo que parecía tener vida propia… una imagen algo intimidante.

-Ahora… largo…- los corrió de manera directa, sin pizca de querer cubrir el desagrado por la multitud –a todos- aclaro, al ver que algunos se quedaban.

Draco compartió una mirada de asco con Harry y compañía, al coincidir en la puerta de la enfermería, por su parte Remus solo suspiro saliendo detrás de los estudiantes, corriendo a otros cotillas que estaban en la puerta.

-Por fin se fueron- algo aliviada salía Pomfrey, pues estaba segura que si estaba presente… correría a todos de manera agresiva y sin contemplaciones… que era eso de perturbar a los enfermos.

El pocionista le dio su mejor mirada hostil, a la que a su parecer… fue cobarde por no enfrentarlos

XXXXX

En el pasillo:

-A que debemos tu intervención- estallo Ron, señalando acusatoriamente al tranquilo Malfoy.

Draco se miró las uñas con interés, luego les dirigió la vista con altanería –no es como si les fuera a decir- hiso un gesto de arrogancia extrema, dando la espalda de manera elegante… dejando con la palabra en la boca a un alterado pelirrojo.

-Ya vámonos chicos… tenemos mucho que hacer… como para perder el tiempo con Malfoy- comento fastidiada Hermione, ya que venía con las intenciones de ver a Alice… ahora tenía que reportar a Luna, que también quería asistir pero se le negó.

Harry estaba algo pensativo, es evidente que tendría que buscar ayuda… para poder enfrentar a los dementores… y ser de ayuda a la valiente Alice, que a pesar de esa extraña transformación (que lo ponía nervioso al recordar), lo ayudo… bueno a todos... le pediría ayuda al profesor Lupin.

XXXXX

3 Días después….

Cualquiera que no conociera a Snape, dirían que estaba como siempre… amargado… pero ellos que tenían un medidor de hostilidad hacia el pocionista, se daban cuenta… que estaba fuera de parámetros normales… si las miradas mataran, la intensidad de esta equivaldría a un Avada con Crucio incluido y no era exagerar.

Comenzó sus clases normal, hasta las moscas temían acercarse al área visual del hombre aterrador… Hermione tenía miedo de levantar la mano para contestar… hasta Malfoy evitaba cualquier burla para no llamar la atención del profesor… solo se dedicaban a recibir el conocimiento del profesor… pues ante todo era un profesional.

-Fuera todos- dijo amargamente a sus estudiantes, que no esperaron más y continuaron con sus clases aliviados de abandonar la presión. Por su parte Severus tenía mucho en que pensar, además que tenía una reputación que proteger… que se vio amenazada por su acto humanitario en el campo de Quidditch… antes que nada callar a todas las personas que traten de divulgar esa escena "conmovedora".

Así que la brillante idea de reforzar su título de "Profesor estricto y con favoritismo a las serpientes" fue con el motivo de seguir con su máscara, aquella que prometió instalarse el día en que cierta persona murió… y que obligo a Albus a nunca revelar su lado bueno.

Con ese pensamiento se dirigió rumbo a la habitación de la chiquilla… quien hubiera pensado que si se resfriaría… iba caminando con su típica arrogancia de siempre, pero de repente un estúpido gato se le atravesó… siguiendo una enorme rata –idiotas estudiantes… cuando sepa de quienes son esas mascotas- se apuntó mentalmente, castigar a quienes fueran propietarios de dichos especímenes que casi le costaba la elegancia.

-NO QUIERO- se escuchó desde fuera del cuarto –NO QUIERO… SABE FEO- se volvió a escuchar, al momento en que abría la puerta… no quería, pero debía de hacerlo… y se encontró con la siguiente escena… Madame Pomfrey acorralando a una Alice que se negaba a tomar su poción para la gripe.

-ALICE- llamo la atención de la joven, que en ese descuido la enfermera aprovecho para que se lo bebiera… provocando gestos de desagrados en la ahora víctima.

-QUE ASCO- comento indignada Alice, sacando la lengua… tratando de quitarse ese horrible sabor de sus papilas gustativas –mida do que hicisstess- se esforzó para hablar aun con la lengua de afuera, señalando acusatoriamente al burlón adulto que entraba.

-Supéralo- fue lo que declaro, la enfermera se retiraba satisfecha… nunca había tenido una paciente tan quisquillosa.

Se sentó en su cama, cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido –nadie ha venido hoy a visitarme- murmuro con enfado y tono infantil, lanzando su mejor mirada altanera al adulto que la veía como si de algo sin importancia tratara.

-Obviamente… hay gente ocupada allá afuera… no todo gira alrededor tuyo- declaro sarcástico el hombre, sin romper sus gestos inexpresivos –pero si vuelves a intentar salir… ten por seguro que no habrá carne en la cena- amenazo.

-Ya entendí- dijo a regañadientes la chica, pues no podía vivir sin su dosis de carne del día… que sacrilegio.

-Bien… eso espero…- contesto acido –al igual que espero y mantengas tu boca cerrada en todo lo que tu historia loca del abyss respecta- aclaro nuevamente ese punto, aunque habían tenido la visita del ministerio… evidentemente no reaccionaron de manera adecuada, además ya era un problema con el nerviosismo del cuerpo estudiantil con los rumores que hay en torno a su "pariente".

Alice solo suspiro, aceptando en silencio.

XXXXX

La primera visita a Hogsmeade por fin llego:

Alice corría de un lado a otro emocionada, mientras un aburrido Snape la observaba con fastidio… de donde sacaba tantas energías la chiquilla, hasta ese punto deseaba nuevamente que estuviera enferma y postrada en la cama.

-MIRA ANCIANO- grito desde honeydukes, haciendo señas exageradas que se acercara… ante la mirada de los estudiantes curiosos, por ver a su temible profesor en una situación un tanto alegre. (Ya se habían acostumbrado al apodo del serio hombre, pero por su salud preferían no burlarse enfrente o en un radio cercano al peligroso profesor).

-Que te he dicho de llamarme así- interrogo molesto Snape, dándole una mirada intimidante a los metiches alumnos… indicándoles que si seguían observándolos pagarían caro.

-Todo se ve delicioso- respondió, claramente ignorando al adulto que gruño ante el descaro –que es eso- señalo en el estante, donde claramente decía "nuevo producto de exportación".

Snape rodo los ojos ante la insistente mirada de la jovencita, indicándole que se asomara y de una vez le dijera que era eso –parecen ser calaveras de azúcar- declaro dudoso, pues él no era especialista en dulces… menos al ser orígenes latinos agregando lo Muggle.

Alice arrastro al hombre al interior, dispuesta a obtener una respuesta oficial… aunque el adulto se esforzó por no hacer notar su incertidumbre, fallo ante ella.

Fueron directo a la encargada en turno (había mucha gente al tener a todos los alumnos prácticamente husmeando en el lugar), Snape se sentía satisfecho al ver los gestos de horror de algunos estudiantes al darse cuenta que el terrible profesor estaba ante ellos… podía jurar que uno de ellos tiro toda la exhibición de grageas… o si, no perdía el toque… pensó orgulloso.

-Oh claro... son calaveras de azúcar… normalmente se utilizan a principios de noviembre en una festividad que llaman "día de los muertos" que abarca los 2 primeros días del mes… en México- comento feliz de la vida la encargada, ya que se había prácticamente memorizado lo que le comentaron para decir por si preguntaban.

Severus la observaba de manera arrogante y altanera, evidenciando que acababa de decir eso de manera autómata… ni siquiera ha de saber que dice… pensó fastidiado.

-Podemos llevar algunas- cuestiono Alice, jalando la túnica al adulto que seguía intimidando a la empleada, que tenía una forzosa sonrisa –anda- ordeno exigente, sin soltar las oscuras ropas del profesor –o prometo ser una pesada el resto del día- amenazo sonriendo con suficiencia.

Un fuerte gruñido, que altero aún más a los pobres estudiantes que tuvieron un poco de valor para seguir en el mismo lugar que el terror de Hogwarts… y a regañadientes acepto comprar una de esas cosas muggles, todo sea por no convertirse en asesino… ya que últimamente ese pensamiento volvía a su mente.

Satisfecha con lo logrado, pudo ver en el pueblo a Draco… que le dio uno de esos dulces… luego a Hermione que también le dio, pero para que ella compartiera (ya que iba con los otros dos) y guardaría uno para Luna, ya que ella no había ido al pueblo, no sabía el porqué.

Snape la obligo a pasar a comprar algunos ingredientes que le hacían falta en su alacena de pociones, para tener todo completo por si algo se ocupaba…. Obligándola a consumir su preciado tiempo en el local, con algunas cosas desagradables…. Juraba que algo de ese frasco le acababa de hablar, pero el adulto la ignoro… como el resto de la tarde.

XXXXX

Harry por su parte era secuestrado por los gemelos Wesley, que se había quedado en el colegio al no tener el permiso para visitar el pueblo cercano:

-Bien Harry…- comento Fred con un aire misterioso.

-Nosotros te daremos un pequeño regalo…- continuo George sonriendo cómplice.

-Pensábamos dárselo a Ron…- Fred

-Pero él no tiene el toque necesario para esto…- George, ahora ambos suspiraban decepcionados de su hermanito.

-Pero por unanimidad… George y yo… decidimos darte esto- Fred sacaba un pergamino algo viejo al su parecer, entregándolo –pero debes prometer mantenerlo en secreto-

-Ya que se lo robamos a uno de los profesores… mientras estábamos en uno de nuestros solicitados turnos de castigo… en nuestro primer año- confeso George con un aire melancólico, más que acostumbrados a vivírselas castigados… pero por Merlín, ellos eran inquietos… y guapos.

-Pero que es- cuestiono Harry, al ver que los chicos ya no agregaban nada a su típico dialogo entre gemelos.

-Ante ti…- Fred con un teatral presentación.

-Te presentamos….- continuo la farsa George.

-El gran mapa del merodeador- ahora ambos extendían sus brazos, hablando a la vez y llamando la atención de algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí.

-Pero es secreto- murmuro insistente George, al caer en el error que habían dicho eso en voz alta… pero bien, era algo emocionante como para no darle su digna presentación.

Harry los observo de manera extraña, le decían eso como si el supiera que demonios era ese papel con el simple… extraño nombre –y- dijo fastidiado.

Los gemelos compartieron una mirada de lastima, dirigida al incomprendido cuatro ojos –juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas- recito con su varita en el viejo pergamino George.

Y al instante un saludo por parte de Colagusano, Canuto, Lunático y cornamenta… seguido de todo un mapa bien trazado de Hogwarts, con todo y pasadizos… algunas huellas en él, con nombres escritos.

-Por tu silencio….- Fred interrumpió.

-Estas igual de impresionado que nosotros al principio- continuo George.

-Eh ahí el éxito de nosotros-, colega- comento orgulloso el gemelo –esta belleza nos ha enseñado más que todo el puñado de profesores juntos-

-Y estamos dispuesto a heredártelo- comento George feliz –para que puedas ir a Hogsmeade sin autorizaciones mundanas- hiso un gesto recordando a sus parientes muggles molestos.

-Travesura realizada- Fred apuntaba el mismo pergamino, para que volviera a ser el mismo papel viejo.

-Pero si ves a Alice y Snape juntos fuera de horarios…- comento George.

-Porque sabemos que posiblemente lo hagas fuera del toque de queda- le guiño el ojo con complicidad Fred.

-Trata de no hacer ruido…- murmuro el gemelo.

-Si es posible… no respires- algo exagerado concluyo Fred –pero si te escucha…-

-Porque cabe recalcar que tiene un buen sentido del oído- George algo intimidado comento-Corre todo lo que puedas- suspiro.

-Porque esa niña… es más rápida que la última escoba en el mercado- murmuro enojado Fred, recordando esa variable que no habían tomado atención… pero ante la naturaleza extraña de la chiquilla, entendían su buena condición física.

-Eso sin contar si se transforma en ese terrible conejo sádico- un escalofrió embargo a ambos gemelos.

Harry solo sonrió, entendía que todos los estudiantes le temieran a Alice… de hecho a veces Neville le pregunta cómo es que puede seguirle hablando a alguien tan terrorífica como ella… hasta Ron ha llegado a la conclusión del porque le sigue hablando (pero luego recuerda que es Alice quien le habla al pelirrojo)… agregándole el toque de Snape, era un paquete del terror.

XXXXX

El tiempo siguió su curso, la mayoría de los alumnos… que no fueran cercanos a Alice, mantenían su distancia y hasta cierto punto con algo de temor al encontrársela en los pasillos, aunque fuera acompañada por el profesor de pociones o el de defensa.

Los del ministerio parecieron conformes con la personalidad de la jovencita (ya que como quiera fueron a visitarla un poco después de su recuperación… mucho después aclarando), dejándola a cargo de los dos maestros del colegio… con la condición de mantenerla controlada y alejada de los dementores… para concentrarse mejor en el todavía prófugo Sirius Black.

-Ayer vi a tu gato- declaro Alice mientras caminaba junto a la castaña, en uno de sus momentos libres de adultos.

-Crookshanks- grito con alegría Hermione, ya que su mascota tenía algo de tiempo desaparecida… o solo hacia presencia cuando tenía hambre… pero no se quitaba de encima a Ron, por su estúpida rata.

-Sep, uno canela con cara aplastada- razono la divertida chica, al ver el disgusto en su propiedad –pero lo vi dirigiéndose al bosque prohibido-

-En serio- dijo sorprendida, su gato era inteligente… así que no había mucho que preocuparse… pero aun así, esa mascota era una inversión… por Godric, era dinero perdido si no lo volvía a ver.

-Iras de vacaciones de invierno- cuestiono algo triste la conejo cambiando el tema, al verla con una desolada mirada a su compañera.

-Así es… iré con mis padres... pero prometo escribirte y mandarte un obsequio- aclaro Hermione, débil ante los gestos infantiles de su amiga… como es que ella al tener la misma edad le funcionaba eso… aunque la aplico con sus amigos, aceptando que ese toque manipulador era bastante efectivo.

-El cuatro ojos y el pelirrojo también se irán- Alice suspiro cansada al recibir una silenciosa afirmación –y eso contando a los dos rubios- cruzo sus brazos, razonando que quedaría sola a merced del aburrido Snape… tendría que preguntarle a Remus si se quedaría.

Hermione sonrió, siempre le parecía curioso y gracioso que a todos les llamara por sus apodos impuestos por ella… excepto en clases a Snape… además a ella y Lupin se les dirigía por sus nombres.

-El arrogante Rubio me presumió que iría de vacaciones a no sé dónde- murmuro fastidiada Alice, recordando una reciente platica con el Slytherin –le obligue a prometer traerme algo- sonrió satisfecha, recordando dicha discusión… entre dos personalidades arrogantes era toda una odisea.

A la castaña le parecía extraño, pues siempre considero que los Malfoy nunca se llevarían bien con una Muggle (bueno razonando que al inicio la catalogaban así… y que ahora nadie parece querer aclarar el asunto… hasta Alice evita el tema)… pero debía de pensar como el rubio, viendo que es pariente de Snape… el oxigenado petulante trataría de congraciar con ella para quedar bien con el jefe de las serpientes –bueno… entonces nos vemos después de vacaciones- murmuro algo distraída.

-Hasta después… Hermione- se despidió con un abrazo afectuoso, de esos que le había dado a todos sus "amigos" y propiedades (ante la cara de desagrado de Draco por tal afecto).

XXXXX

Continuara…

Bien… quería poner un toque de la película... por eso de las calaveritas de azúcar que puso el director XD

Que les parecio… muy rápido? Bueno bueno… los veo después…

Actualizare el domingo ¬¬ ya que tengo clases los sabados (o antes… dependiendo de mi)

Tan rápido navidad? Bueno… pues si… muy rápido… ¬¬ en mi historia si se van el trio dorado de vacaciones…

Neah20 fuera…


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7: Casa

Dumbledore miraba a su más fiel seguidor, hecho una fiera… bueno aunque no lo expresaba con gestos, se podía asegurar que detrás de él se podía divisar el infierno… una ilusión óptica provocada por todos los pensamientos negativos y vengativos de aquel Profesor –Severus… creo que será lo mejor que vayas de vacaciones a tu casa… con ella- volvió a repetir, tratando de endulzar su tono.

Si las miradas congelaran, la del pocionista fuera demasiado efectiva para el gusto público –no lo acepto- su voz retumbo por toda la oficina (bueno fue el pensamiento del sombrero seleccionador, creo que exagera) –ahí está el profesor Lupin… le aseguro que estará encantado de recibir a la chiquilla- arqueo la ceja, como si fuera la mejor idea desde la invención del fuego.

El anciano suspiro –tu sabes que por la condición de Remus… es imposible- tratar de razonar con alguien demasiado terco podía ser una actividad bastante estresante.

-También le aseguro… que no será problema de la chiquilla… un movimiento en falso y Lupin es historia- comento con indiferencia, con una razón aplastante.

Albus lo miraba como diciendo "es en serio" –Severus… no me hagas repetir… es tu responsabilidad… aunque Remus se hubiera ofrecido… él tiene muchos problemas- intensifico su dulce mirada –además son órdenes del ministro… para tenerla lejos del colegio y del alcance de Black- dio por zanjado el tema.

Los pozos oscuros que tiene por ojos Snape, se fijaron en los del director –hubiera empezado con eso… nos hubiéramos ahorrado la discusión- comento frio al dar la espalda a su jefe, saliendo con su orgullo y arrogancia en alto.

Y ahí andaba el estricto profesor, caminando por los ahora vacíos pasillos del colegio… nuevamente con su instinto asesino activado (aquel que activo para reforzar su título que tambaleaba por su buena obra en el campo de Quidditch), los fantasmas le sacaban la vuelta hasta el mismo Peeves se ahorró sus comentarios burlistas a unos estudiantes… llego a la puerta deseada y la abrió de golpe –Alista tus cosas… nos largamos- ordeno exigente, sin dejar contestar a los que adentro jugaban ajedrez.

-No entiendo como lo soportas- murmuro Ron al ver la puerta ahora abierta y vacía, el pelirrojo había sido prácticamente arrastrado a esa habitación por una aburrida Alice a jugar.

-Gajes del oficio- se encogió de hombros al mover a su reina, destrozando al contrincante –GANE- grito al ponerse de pie.

Gajes de quien… se quedó pensativo el pelirrojo, viendo como era derrotado nuevamente –bien… creo que iré a buscar a Harry- arreglo el tablero con un movimiento de varita y se despidió, dispuesto a buscar a su amigo… pues él se había quedado de último momento con su compañía (por solidaridad) –que pases felices fiestas- dijo dudoso, quien sería feliz de tener que compartirlo con alguien de la calaña del pocionista.

XXXXX

Remus suspiraba cansino, ahí encerrado en su habitación que le fue asignada… no tenía muchas pertenencias, al ser una persona prácticamente vagabunda, pero hoy estaba acompañado –Piensa en tu mejor recuerdo… Harry- exigió amablemente al que tomo como pupilo.

El pelinegro se esforzaba enormemente, pero su recuerdo no era lo suficientemente fuerte para lograr una neblina mínimo… así que se concentró en sus amigos, cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts… las pocas navidades que ha aprendido a disfrutar…

-Creo que la dejaremos por hoy Harry- comento el hombre de cicatriz, sonriendo orgulloso al ver que ya había formado algo de luz con su varita –no te esfuerces… recuerda que este encantamiento es de alto nivel- comento para que quitara ese gesto de decepción.

Un suspiro y algunas palmadas en la espalda le lograron levantar un poco el ánimo, ya que esa fue la razón para quedarse de último momento… practicar para defenderse de su peor temor… los dementores… y regresarle el favor a Alice por la protección.

XXXX

La casa de los Snape que está ubicada en la calle de La Hilandera. Es un sitio deprimente y desagradable donde Severus Snape vivió su infancia y su adolescencia.

-Las habitaciones están arriba… yo derecha tu izquierda- fue lo único que dijo al hacer un movimiento de varita y desaparecer sus pertenencias en el acto.

Alice estaba asombrada por las condiciones del lugar al momento de llegar, si el castillo se le hacía un poco lúgubre con su eterno Halloween… este comenzaba a competir por el primer lugar en su propia categoría de tétrico al extremo, oscuro… húmedo… sucio… con libros (a montones) y si no fuera porque los fantasmas de Hogwarts la impusieron a los espectros, juraría que ahí habitaba algún anima en pena… que no fuera su tutor–se puede vivir aquí- cuestiono incrédula y exigente por alguna explicación por aquellas condiciones del hogar –no has pensado arreglar el lugar- opino.

Snape que se había dejado caer en su viejo y desgastado sillón favorito de una plaza, ante el comentario, le lanzo una mirada de advertencia –si no te gusta… puedes dormir afuera… solo no molestes a los animales callejeros- hiso un movimiento con la mano restándole importancia a su juicio, pues él estaba más que cómodo con su hogar.

La joven solo cruzo sus brazos, frunció el ceño al ver que su opinión había sido prácticamente desechada –y dejarte en paz estas navidades… perdiéndome la oportunidad de molestarte… ni creas- comento hiriente, al dejarse caer en el sillón de dos plazas, mala decisión porque se acababa de encajar un resorte.

Un gruñido por parte del agrio hombre por aquello que le sonó amenaza, sacudió la idea de su cabeza dispuesto a disfrutar su lectura –Que quieres- comento al sentir la mirada de su "invitada" sobre él, respiro profundamente… todavía tenía el coraje de ser sometido a esta tortura por órdenes del ministerio… serán estúpidos, como ellos no viven con esa molestia.

Un puchero al voltearse boca arriba en el sillón, lo bueno que no era alérgica al polvo, pues acababa de aspirar niveles tóxicos de el en su antigua posición-Es que… tengo hambre- dejo caer sus brazos al costado, poniendo su mejor gesto de víctima –quiero carne- ahora su estómago la apoyaba con una orquesta.

Una rodada de ojos por lo inútil que podría ser su "invitada" –estúpida chiquilla- murmuro al ponerse de pie, ahora pensaba si recibiría alguna ayuda monetaria por sus servicios de niñera… al tener que alimentar a un hoyo negro que se hacía pasar por niña en su casa, aunque se tenía que felicitar por asaltar las alacenas del colegio antes de venir… poniendo todo en un bolso con extensión indetectable... no fue robo, fue subsistir con un animal humano.

Alice se quedó en la descuidada sala, acostándose en el sillón de una plaza que ahora estaba abandonado, con su cabello desparramado por el suelo… traía sus ropas del colegio, ya que el agrio hombre no le permitió regresar a sus alegres vestimenta "Si vas a estar en mi casa… te vestirás como la gente normal" fue lo que le dijo, sin la opción de replicar –estoy aburrida- se maldecía por no haber traído el tablero de ajedrez que Remus le presto.

-Podrías hacer algo para variar… quizás leer- sugirió mordaz Snape, desde la cocina… ya que esta estaba en la primera planta con una visibilidad a la sala (o eso creía que eran dos sillones viejos y una mesita de centro que tenía por patas algunos libros).

La cadena no contesto, ella era demasiado perezosa para algunas cosas… y leer entraba en esa prohibida categoría de entretenimiento –solían encerrarme en una torre… pero ahí era más divertido que aquí- comento para sí misma, pero el adulto la escucho.

Es cierto que Snape tenía curiosidad por esos recuerdos que perturbaron a la mocosa durante el ataque de los dementores, pero él no era una persona que preguntara… le parecía molesto y posiblemente tendría que consolarla si llegaran a explicaciones, pero él no era una persona que pudiera consolar... era más fácil hacer llorar a la gente que tratar de alegrarlas.

Alice miraba el techo, estaba segura que goteaba cuando llovía al ver una mancha de humedad en el... se preguntaba como podían vivir con un ambiente tan oscuro, se levantó un poco a observar la opaca ventana, los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer... al rato obligaría al anciano a jugar con la nieve.

Snape la miro un rato al ponerse de rodillas en su sillón favorito, se le veía pensativa… posiblemente tramando alguna travesura… razono al momento de terminar de picar algunos vegetales, que obligaría a tragárselos si era necesario… suspiro, él no estaba impuesto a hacer de comer, pues al estar solo prefería salir o saltarse las comidas con un vaso de Whisky… pero se le daba bien esas cosas… por lo menos al punto de no intoxicar gente con los sagrados alimentos.

Alice mostro una sonrisa socarrona al ponerse de pie encaminándose a la pequeña cocina –traeremos un árbol- dijo golpeando la barra donde comenzaba a oler rico, muy animada para el gusto del adulto.

-No me digas estupideces… yo no quiero mi hogar adornado por un árbol muerto por tus caprichos- la fulmino al momento de pasarla de largo para sacar algo más del botín de su profunda bolsa.

-Anda… es tu deber- escupió al señalarlo acusadoramente de manera exigente, recibiendo un manotazo del adulto –eso duele- se quejó al recibir ese golpe con lo que parecía ser una zanahoria.

-Por impertinente- explico al posar sus ojos oscuros en aquella jovencita que se sobaba el área afectada –ahora… vete de aquí… si no ayudas no estorbes- ahora el ordeno, viéndola desde su altura.

Alice le dio la espalda dolida al saber que no tendrían un árbol navideño para alegrar el ambiente de funeral de la casa, se dirigió nuevamente al sillón de una plaza… analizando con más detalle esa mancha de humedad del techo… tenia forma de liebre cuando le ponías atención.

El olor de la comida se volvió sabroso, o puede que sea su hambre en limites no antes explorados –Ahí está la comida- comento de golpe Snape, aventando prácticamente los trastes en aquella descuidada mesa (con solo dos lugares) que estaba entre la cocina y sala –ahora come y no molestes- exigió al tomar asiento en su sillón favorito.

-No comerás- fue lo único que dijo al ver que el hombre abría el libro inconcluso, mientras ella misma se servía.

-Más tarde- murmuro indiferente –pero si no te comes las verduras… me asegurare de que sea lo único que comas en tu estancia aquí- advirtió, adivinando que la chica le sacaría la vuelta a los vegetales.

-Si comes… comeré los estúpidos vegetales- ofreció, pues estaba segura que el profesor no se alimentaria nunca… y para sus planes lo necesitaba lucido, no podía permitirse que se le desmayara en el camino… seria molesto.

Severus le dedico su mejor mirada de odio (de esas que ha practicado mucho últimamente) y pensó que sería lo mejor, así la mantendría quieta unos momentos… además debía ser sincero, también le comenzaba a calar el hambre.

En un silencio sepulcral, comieron… Snape con su libro en la mano mientras con la otra comía a ciegas prácticamente… Alice simplemente degustaba todo sin saborearlo bien, pero podía asegurar que todavía le faltaba para llegar a la comida del cabeza de alga… o del colegio… pero era comestible al fin y al cabo, seria exigente… pero para sus planes, tenía que llevar la fiesta en paz.

-Quiero ir a comprar- después de la comida, Alice le volvió a exigir al hombre… parada con sus brazos en jarra y mirando que bajaba el libro de manera arrogante –anda… no puedes pasártela aburrido en esta temporada… aunque no sientas ese espíritu navideño- lo estiro del brazo con gran esfuerzo, ante la resistencia que tenía por parte del adulto.

-Piérdete- dijo con su voz de hielo, esforzándose por no dejarse arrastrar a una tontería, causando que la silla se moviera algunos centímetros del origen.

-Anda… vamos- insistió al poner más fuerza en su agarre… debía admitir que o el hombre era pesado o tenia resistencia, esforzándose más en levantar a Severus, que la fulminaba con la mirada –por favor- dijo como último esfuerzo y el hombre accedió de repente… causando que la joven se fuera de espaldas dolorosamente.

Snape mostro una sonrisa burlona al ver la consecuencia de su repentino cambio de parecer –levántate… anda- ordeno al darle la espalda, sin molestarse en ayudar a levantar a la adolorida "invitada".

XXXXX

Si bien Snape había accedido no por complacer a la estúpida chiquilla… solo para mantenerla callada y hasta entretenida… pensaba que era un buen plan, pero al salir a la calle… todos con sus típicas compras de la temporada, con su insistente felicidad por dichas fiestas y tanta amabilidad… le causaba asco, repulsión y todos los sinónimos del desagrado, una persona totalmente sana a su parecer no podía estar feliz todo el día… era anormal por Salazar.

-Aquí te quedas- ordeno Alice sin dejarlo replicar lo sentó en una de las viejas bancas del lugar, desapareciendo en una tienda de chucherías en callejón Diagon… de esas que abren solo por temporada del consumismo exagerado.

Le había dado un poco de galeones, para que la jovencita desperdiciara su tiempo en las compras... ahora podía disfrutar de algo de soledad (aunque con tanta multitud no era mucho lo que podía agradecer).

-Profesor Snape- una voz demasiado amigable para su gusto, lo saco de sus pensamientos que se volvían oscuros y destructivos al ver a la multitud compradora.

-Señorita Lovegood- comento con su voz gruesa, signo de que en verdad no saludaba por que quisiera… porque ante todo tenía educación… que alumno lo saludara en vacaciones, solo los demasiados estúpidos como para no sentir su hostilidad que levantaba para no ser molestado.

-Esta Alice por aquí- cuestiono, causando que el hombre solamente intensificara esa mirada amenazante… que extrañamente no la afectaba a la rubia.

-Obviamente- contesto secamente, ahora analizaba los trapos que traía puesto su alumna… algo bastante llamativo y extravagante para su gusto… ahora recapacitaba que las ropas de la chiquilla eran más normales que eso…. Y razonaba también por qué su defensa no funcionaba… esa niña si estaba loca.

Los enormes ojos expresivos de la rubia no parecía intimidada por el porte de su profesor, de hecho ella era la única que no mostraba temor al topárselo o provocarlo cuando mencionaba una de sus fantásticas criaturas en clases –Ya veo… creo que iré a buscarla… que pase felices fiestas profesor- se despidió con una enorme sonrisa.

El agrio hombre estaba extrañado, no entendía esa amabilidad innata de esa curiosa alumna que desaparecía en ese mismo negocio donde estaba la molestia… ya entendía porque la molestaban en el colegio… pero no pensaría demasiado en cosas sin importancia, disfrutaría de intimidar a algunos alumnos con su mirada si pasaban enfrente o de lejos… mínimo ese placer tenia.

Pasaron los minutos, el estricto profesor suspiraba cansado… parecía que todo el colegio había decidido hacer sus compras el mismo día, era razonable pues la navidad ya estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, que irresponsables por su parte, hacer las compras a último momento… a él no lo podían acusar de lo mismo, porque ni siquiera tenía contemplado el celebrar esa época molesta… ni siquiera creían en Dios para que lo celebraban… Longbottom, Thomas, Parkinson, Crabbe, Granger… fueron algunos que reconoció a simple vista.

XXXXX

-HERMIONE- grito Alice al tirársele encima a la castaña, que estaba rodeada por Neville y Dean.

-Alice… Luna- cuestiono al esforzarse por mantenerse en pie ante el ataque sorpresivo, sus compañeros la miraron con extrañeza y algo de temor… pero lo superaron al ver que la joven era amigable (todavía no superaban al conejo).

-Hola- comento seca y dulcemente la rubia –hay muchos Nargles a su alrededor- acuso a los poco nerviosos chicos.

-En serio- dijo asustado Neville, causando burlas del moreno… apuntándolo para decirle a Seamus en su regreso

-Ey no soy tu cargador oficial…- se quejó Fred saliendo de la multitud, los otros lo miraban extrañado (bueno solo Hermione, Neville y Dean) -no me vean así… fui obligado por la conejo- aseguro, dándole un apodo a la chica.

-Y George- cuestiono la castaña, al no ver a su inseparable hermano.

-Pesco un resfriado… siendo obligado a estar en cama…- se encogió de hombros Fred, algo frustrado por realizar sus compras solo… bueno era eso o acompañar a Ginny… así que gano la soledad (si se podía decir antes del secuestro).

-Ya veo…. – fue lo único que dijeron los otros chicos, al saber la razón… ya se estaban imponiendo a la presencia de la ahora nombrada "conejo".

-Y tu Hermione… no irías con tus padres- cuestiono la soñadora.

-Bueno… quería comprar obsequios para Harry y Ron- se encogió de hombros, pues sus padres la verían dentro de 2 horas.

-Bien hay que seguir…- dijo con un grito Alice, interrumpiendo cualquier platica que fuera a iniciar nuevamente –vamos Gemelo-

-Ok conejo… pero me debes unas ranas de chocolate- exigió divertido, despidiéndose del grupo… dejando a la extraña rubia con ellos… es una lástima le caía muy bien con sus disparates.

-Se las puedes pedir al anciano- comento la cadena, sin tomarle importancia al asunto del pago por sus servicios.

-No digas tonterías… que tal si están envenenadas- por un momento Fred temió por su vida, ya se imaginaba al mundo sufriendo por la pérdida de un galán de su calibre agregando lo bromista.

-No te preocupes… no lo permitiré- se detuvieron en un estante bastante interesante –creo que encontré el regalo perfecto para alguien como el anciano-

Fred vio la exhibición y pensó que efectivamente, era algo digno para alguien tan… estaba buscando la palabra que describiría al profesor Snape, pero todos los términos se le hacían insuficientes –no pensé que le fueras a regalar algo- razono al ponerse una mano en la barbilla, analizando el objeto.

-Claro que si- dijo algo avergonzada, volviendo a su ruda apariencia… causando risa al pelirrojo.

-Pero no completaras con lo que traes- la chica lo miro con suficiencia –oh… si lo completaras- se corrigió al ver que sacaba un pequeño costal de entre su abrigo de slytherin (típico para alguien que vive con Snape).

-La señora Minerva y Remus me dieron dinero antes de venir- comento orgullosa de su logro, ahora a la anciana también le llamaba por su nombre.

-Quien fuera tu… si George estuviera aquí- Fred se limpió una lagrima imaginaria, al romper ambos en carcajadas.

XXXXX

-ANCIANO- grito Alice al empujar a ciertos clientes que entraban al local murmuro un "fíjate idiota" siguiendo con su camino, ignorando la molestia de sus víctimas. Fred disimulo que no la conocía… siguiéndola de manera despistada.

-Por fin- exclamo de manera severa el hombre al ponerse de pie ya comenzaba a hartarse y a oscurecer, analizando a la jovencita que estaba cargada de bolsas… intento husmear desde su altura, fracasando en el acto –ahora muévete… perdí tiempo aquí…- se quedó a medias al ver que la joven era acompañada por uno de los gemelos –usted señor Wesley… que se le ofrece- comento con su voz intimidadora.

-Yo solo… venía a entregarla- expuso su mejor sonrisa, pero debía aceptar que aun afuera de Hogwarts… le tenía temor a algún castigo… que tal si al profesor se le da por experimentar con la sangre del gemelo más guapo… él estaba ahí, solo y sin que nadie pueda asegurar su bienestar –pero ya me iba- se despidió con rapidez… con un leve "felices fiestas"

Snape sonrió orgulloso, aun con la maldita y anormal bondad en el mundo a causa de las fiestas… no perdía su toque de intimidación… comenzó a caminar, asegurándose que la chiquilla lo siguiera… parecía bastante feliz.

Alice había tenido un gran día, una buena compañía por parte del gemelo y la rubia en sus compras, pudo ver a Hermione su primera posesión… acompañada de personas sin importancia (Dean y Neville)… ni siquiera el austero acompañante podría deprimirla, tenía todo lo necesario.

Al llegar a la casa del profesor, así como recito un encantamiento para abrir su puerta… la molesta joven corrió hacia la planta alta, desapareciendo en las escaleras –mejor para mí- comento indiferente Snape, por fin comenzaría a leer su libro.

Ya iba en el pedazo más interesante del libro, pronto descubrirían a la criatura que ha estado drenando a las jóvenes vírgenes de su preciada sangre… y un picoteo en la ventana le informo que tenía correo. Una lechuza… otra… otra… otra más… mejor dejo la ventana abierta, después de todo estaba acostumbrado al frio de las mazmorras –CHIQUILLA… TIENES CORREO- grito, al ponerse en el sillón nuevamente, ignorando a las lechuzas que imploraban algún cariño… pero al hombre equivocado.

Alice se asomó desde las escaleras, Luna le había comentado que usara las mismas lechuzas con las que le enviarían correo… subió y bajo con una de las bolsas, comenzó a quitar pequeños paquetes de las lechuzas remplazándolos por otros propios con una notita que tenía una estrella brillando a pesar de que era papel…. Hermione… Fred… Ron… Harry… Remus (aunque ya le había dado dinero, que adorable)… Draco… Luna y Minerva (otra que le daba algo a pesar del dinero).

Snape solo la observaba de reojo, dándole algo de risa por cómo era picada por uno de los emplumados –dales algo de comer antes de partir- sugirió, señalándole unas rancias galletas (ya que ni sabía cuánto tenían ahí)… la joven obedeció entre tarareos de una canción Muggle navideña.

El desfile de lechuzas comenzó a retirarse, claro que le dirigieron una mirada hostil al hombre que las había ignorado por completo cuando llegaron, se acomodó en su sillón nuevamente… ignorando a Alice que acomodaba todo debajo de un pino… ¿UN PINO? –de donde sacaste eso- cuestiono amargado, al ver que prácticamente había adornado aquel rincón donde descansaba una telaraña … aun lado de la ahora cerrada ventana.

-Lo encontré en esa única tienda que visite- se escuchaba un tono de reproche, pero fue ignorado –es un "adorno exprés"- se encogió de hombros y continuo con acomodar sus regalos recién recibidos, esperaría a abrirlos mañana… para darle emoción (solo hasta medianoche)

Severus frunció el ceño, ya que era ignorado por la todavía alegre niña… así que opto por lo mismo, continuando con su libro. Aunque sentía que habían violado la austeridad de su hogar con esos adornos alegres.

Alice subió rápidamente a su habitación, se quedó ahí hasta después de un rato… bajando con otro obsequio que puso debajo del pino, con su pijama puesta (un pantalón holgado y un suéter sencillo) –No tienes un reloj- cuestiono al buscar la hora y no verla por ninguna parte.

-Son las 10- contesto secamente, pues estaba frustrado por el final abierto de su puto libro (hasta subió de nivel de insulto por la molestia)

-Ya veo…. – Alice se fue a sentar en el sillón de dos plazas, calculando donde estaba el maldito resorte que la había lastimado más temprano… recogió sus pies poniendo su cabeza entre las rodillas… viendo las llamas de la chimenea, iba a decirle al anciano que jugara con ella en la nieve… pero será otro día… dio un gran bostezo.

-Si te quedas dormida ahí… despertaras ahí- amenazo Severus, al bajar su libro… al cual le había leído nuevamente el ultimo capitulo tratando de atar cabos sueltos… mísero autor… rezongo al bajarlo y darse cuenta que era tarde… la mocosa estaba dormida. Rodo los ojos, dispuesto a irse a dormir dejando a una Alice bastante incomoda… pero al acercarse a ese rincón conquistado por la intrusa… pudo divisar el ultimo regalo con el que bajo la chiquilla… viendo el letras grandes "PARA EL ANCIANO"… sonrió como nunca lo había hecho… con sinceridad, volteo a ver a Alice… decidiendo que tal vez… en otra ocasión, si la dejaría donde quedara dormida.

XXXXX

A lo lejos, los regalos que Alice había enviado eran abiertos…

Hermione recibía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana pequeña… que recitaba algún canto para dormir. Luna recibía algo similar.

Draco por su parte y a pesar de tener los regalos más costosos debajo de su enorme árbol, recibió un pequeño cofre encantado… para guardar objetos preciados.

Harry y Ron recibieron dos piezas de ajedrez, el rey y el caballo respectivamente… ellos indicaban un encantamiento para despertar.

Fred recibió su pago, unas ranas de chocolate que compartió con su convaleciente hermano, al cual le relataba su aventura con la conejo.

Remus por su parte, tenía un extraño reloj, que además de decir la hora… era adornado por una cadena del cual salían los nombres de sus personas amadas (Alice, Sirius aunque lo haya traicionado, James, Lily, Peter y otra esfera en blanco). Minerva recibió un surtido de chocolates muggles.

Todos con una pequeña nota… "Felices fiestas" muy sencilla, pero evidentemente alguien con la personalidad de la joven, era mucho que decir.

XXXXX

"Para el anciano… que cargara conmigo hasta que me vaya"

"feliz navidad"

"Atte Alice Baskerville"

Una pequeña nota que le causo gracia a Snape al momento de usarla como divisor en un libro que comenzaba a leer, rasgo aquel papel verde oscuro, abriendo la pequeña caja de cartón que protegía el obsequio. En la cima venia una foto de ellos dos juntos, en algún pasillo de Hogwarts… ambos se veían molestos (de seguro de Colín Creevey)… negó con la cabeza al poner dicha imagen aun lado, sacando de ahí un cofre de cuero negro con un cuervo bordado en la tapa, al abrirlo tenía muchas divisiones con algunas muestras de veneno de acromantulas, polvo de cuerno de unicornio, escama de dragón y delgadas franjas de cabello veela. El adulto estaba en shock por aquel regalo, viendo las escaleras y preguntándose si la chiquilla lo había obtenido de manera legal… se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír de manera sincera por segunda vez… no era problema como lo consiguió, ya era suyo y punto.

Mientras en la habitación de Alice, ella descansaba pero a la vez no, pues las pesadillas de su pasado la seguían atormentando… provocándole una mala noche.

XXXXX

Continuara….

=NOTA: Ustedes se preguntaran, como obtuvo regalos tan novedosos en esa tienda… sin que Hermione o Luna hayan visto aquellos productos que ellas recibieron… pues en un movimiento astuto del gemelo, logro esconder toda esa mercancía… cortesía Wesley.

Además que entre los dos lograron regatear lo suficiente para que todo alcanzara con el dinero de los tres adultos que cooperaron a la causa (Minerva, Remus y Snape).

Bien como habrán notado, me he enfocado más en Alice y Snape, pero bueno ¬¬

Actualizare el martes o miércoles :3 si merlin gusta y manda ninfas para la inspiración.


	8. Chapter 8

Cap 8: Alice

Que es lo que normalmente haces un día después de noche buena… dormir hasta mediodía, sería un buen ejemplo… desayunar, comer y cenar recalentado de "x" comida de temporada… salir a jugar con tus juguetes nuevos o presumir tus obsequios… visitar a la abuela o algún familiar… quizás pasear de manera amorosa con algún novio o pretendiente… también simplemente estar encerrado en tu casa disfrutando de películas o durmiendo, pero este no era el caso…

En una casucha algo lúgubre, un hombre estaba desesperado… ya era muy tarde y su huésped no había asomado sus inquietas narices por aquellas escaleras, en un principio razono que posiblemente si estaba algo cansada… y dormiría hasta tarde, pero eso sería normal… para una joven que no tuviera como estomago un pozo sin fondo, así que tomando su conclusión... se dirigió a levantar de una vez por todas aquella hibernación de su intrusa obligada.

Así que decidido y frustrado, tenía más de 5 minutos recitando lo mismo con la profundidad de su voz-CHIQUILLA SAL DE AHÍ- gritaba Snape algo molesto, golpeando con insistencia aquella puerta… aun después del regalo que recibió de su parte, no obtendría un trato especial, no señor –QUE SALGAS- estaba a unos segundos de tirar aquel obstáculo con un Bombarda… puesto que un Alohomora sería muy tranquilo para el gusto destructor que gobernaba en esos momentos… no importaba si dañaba su propio hogar, después de todo quien le quita el gusto. Pero el silencio insistió, suspiro pesadamente… bien… si la chiquilla quería hacerlo por las malas… seria por las malas –BOMBARDA MAXIMA- recito con fuerza pero sin romper su expresión impasible, volando aquella madera vieja que le estorbaba para llegar a su objetivo… entro decidido ondeando su túnica con aquellos aires de grandeza que lo caracterizaban, al asentarse todo el polvo que había provocado… pudo divisar que la cama de su invitada estaba todavía ocupada… provocándole algo de extrañeza, ya que la gente normal se levantaría de un brinco después de provocar una explosión de esa magnitud aunque con sus gritos del otro lado, también era motivo suficiente para provocar una reacción similar.

-Ella no despertara pronto- una voz melancólica asusto al reservado profesor, obviamente no lo demostró… solo rodo sus ojos hasta hallar la procedencia del sonido, ubicando esa presencia que no había notado, descansando en un único sillón que adornaba la habitación… junto a la cama –ella no durmió muy bien- aseguro dirigiéndole una mirada triste.

-¿Alice?- dijo extrañado, viendo aquella persona que se parecía a la chiquilla… pero esta se veía serena, carente del carácter alegre y explosivo de la conocida… además que todo de ella era blanco (cabello y un elegante vestido acompañado de un collar de rosas del mismo color) y sus ojos eran de un morado casi borrado... llegando a la conclusión, que la presente era la famosa hermana… la que la trajo aquí en primer lugar.

-Haz cuidado bien de ella… - sonrió ligeramente, esta muchachita se veía madura a comparación de la salvaje que dormía como bestia –pero no pude auxiliarla cuando aquellos recuerdos volvieron a abrumarla… a causa de los seres oscuros- un brillo de culpa se extendió en su mirada, señalando a los dementores -acabo de recuperar la razón- murmuro, para ella era difícil actuar de manera cuerda, cuando la voluntad del abismo la consumía… pudo haber enviado alguna cadena a auxiliarla, pero estaba ocupada en su locura.

Severus estaba calculando la situación, si bien nunca habían tocado temas sensibles de platica entre ambos… bueno para que mentir… nunca platicaban de manera civilizada, la chiquilla solía sacarlo de quicio o todo el tiempo se comportaba como una insolente –vienes a llevártela- soltó de golpe, rascándose la barbilla con interés ante la respuesta.

-No puedo… no ahora- contesto el abyss con seriedad –ella corre peligro… es el ancla que puede guiarlos a mí- comento con tristeza, observando como su hermana tiraba baba en aquella almohada –quiero que disfrute un poco más… sin cargar ese peso- apretó fuertemente sus puños –yo no puedo presentarme físicamente como aquí… allá la necesito a ella- confeso algo abrumada –sabes… ella fue capaz de quitarse la vida… con tal de que no me utilizaran- sonrió con melancolía –no tuve el valor para dejarla ir… convirtiéndola en una cadena- sus ojos vagaron en algún punto de esa habitación.

-Porque me cuentas eso a mí- interrumpió en tono hostil, el nunca pregunto nada… y por lo que escucho, solamente lo hace sentir culpable… un intruso en una vida que no cuestiono… haciéndolo meditar que aquella estúpida mocosa, tuvo una vida aún más difícil que la de el… entonces porque él no era como ella… feliz.

Una loca sonrisa se asomó en aquellos rasgos similares a la adormilada, abandonando aquella actitud madura que estaba presente… de repente ya estaba enfrente de Severus, flotando a su altura… tomándole la barbilla para que la mirara a los ojos –simple… siento tus dudas… tu oscuridad… y creo que te haría bien, saber lo que hay detrás de Alice- en su tono se escuchaba la peligrosidad del asunto.

Snape sentía que no podía moverse y no es porque tuviera miedo, sino porque le era incomodo la profundidad de esos ojos… que antes se veían melancólicos y sin brillo, ahora expresaban una locura aún más profunda que Bellatrix Lestrange (que seguía en prisión)… su oclumancia no servía, las defensas de su mente se rompían como papel ante la intensidad del ataque mental… descubriendo sus secretos… sintiéndose vulnerable –yo no necesito saber nada- expreso con una fuerza que desconoce de dónde saco, manteniendo su mirada amenazante en su lugar mientras la sonrisa burlona se ampliaba en ese delicado rostro.

Alice prefirió no seguir jugando con la mente de ese hombre -Culpa si quieres a tu mala suerte… pero por algo te toco cuidarla- comento casual, sintiendo como las defensas se levantaban nuevamente… borrando esa sonrisa que la acompañaba hasta el momento… posando sus descalzos pies nuevamente en el suelo… arrastrando su vestido blanco entre el desastre que provoco la olvidada explosión de entrada.

Con el porte intacto, el pocionista se sintió liberado de aquella presión extraña… ahora si estaba seguro que los cuentos de la chiquilla no eran mentiras (aún se encontraba incrédulo a su historia inicial)… pero se sentía estúpido, porque con eso… solo lo hacía meditar, en verdad salió en búsqueda de algún alumno incauto aquella noche que encontró a Alice… frunció el ceño, al razonar que probablemente fue utilizado –no me gustan tus juegos- acuso severo a la que le daba la espalda.

-No son juegos… - comento con su elegante voz normal nuevamente –solamente… tómalo como un favor… el ejemplo que Alice puede enseñarte… - levanto su mano en el aire, provocando que este se rompiera como si de un papel se tratara… abriendo un camino hacia el abismo –no puedes vivir en el pasado… no te conviertas en mártir- sugirió al darle una breve mirada al callado profesor -cuídala- dio un pequeño salto, introduciéndose al agujero, desapareciendo en el acto.

Un gruñido de molestia inundo la ahora silenciosa habitación, quien se creía esa mocosa blancuzca para venir y darle lecciones de vida… ahora razonaba que probablemente le caía mejor la estúpida chiquilla que dormía como oso en la cama.

-No la tomes tan enserio- la voz de Alice resonó por la habitación, provocando que recibiera una calurosa mirada de rencor absoluto por el adulto –no tenía el derecho de decirte todas esas cosas- cruzo sus brazos e hiso un puchero.

-Y si estabas despierta… porque no hablaste- acuso el agrio hombre, acercándose a la jovencita… apretando su cráneo de manera brusca y despeinándola salvajemente

Alice rezongo por lo bajo, ahora le dolía la cabeza por aquel apretón recibido –es solo que… no sabría que decir- aclaro algo confundida, sobándose el área que tenía marcada cada uno de los dedos de la mano del profesor.

-No hay problema- acepto el agrio hombre arqueando la ceja acusatoriamente, al ver que en verdad la chiquilla estaba arrepentida por todo lo que su hermana dijo e hiso… era normal que se hubiera hecho la dormida.

Una tensión anormal reino por unos minutos, ambos sumidos en sus respectivos pensamientos, pero algo recordó la jovencita… levantándose de golpe de la cama y con pijama… bajo a toda velocidad de su habitación (brincando el desastre del bombarda).

Severus solo rodo sus ojos, quitándole importancia a la gran revelación que acababa de hacer… este encuentro solo le hiso recapacitar… probablemente tendría que ordenar sus prioridades, con un movimiento de varita… recitando un reparo… todo volvió a su lugar en la habitación, la observo unos momentos… se veía diferente… de seguro recibió unas mejoras no autorizadas por la intrusa… pero no pelearía con ella, por lo menos no hoy.

Alice brincaba de emoción, sacando todos los obsequios que había acomodado la noche anterior, Snape que bajaba con lentitud típica mostro una media sonrisa, al ver como esta buscaba abajo del ahora vacío pino –Ya lo abrí- con un tono socarrón murmuro, la chica volteo a observarlo… expectativa –g…gr….g…gracias- escupió con acidez, no esperaba que la mujercita esperara otra cosa.

-Te gusto- ordeno, levantando ese salvajismo que la característica… claro que el sonrojo la traicionaba, provocando que no obtuviera el mismo resultado.

-Claro- comento frio, dio la espalda y regreso con algo en las manos –toma- le aventó un paquete enrollado en papel café dando justo en el rostro de la chica –no acepto quejas o devoluciones- aseguro al irse a sentar en su sillón –y ahí está la comida- señalo la descuidada mesa al encerrarse en la lectura.

Alice le saco la lengua molesta por tal agresividad a su persona, pero por hoy, lo perdonaría por la desfachatez… a los segundos, volvió su sonrisa infantil… despedazando aquel papelucho mal enrollado (como si fuera hecho a prisa)… sacando un abrigo de color rojo oscuro con una serpiente bordada en el pecho, bastante elegante –Gracias- casi grito, no volteando a ver al adulto, que gruño en respuesta.

Snape suspiro de alivio del otro lado del libro, ya que había salido muy temprano… agradeciendo que la jovencita estaba dormida… realizando compras de pánico, no se sentía a gusto sin devolver el detalle… así que llamando a Albus, para usarlo si es necesario (sus influencias y que le abrieran la tienda)… compro el abrigo de último momento.

Siguió con los demás regalos:

1.- Un juego de ajedrez mágico, que se restauraba solo y de un tamaño compacto con el nombre de Alice tallado en un costado.

"_Nosotros los Malfoy damos lo mejor… no lo dudes Alice… así que si quieres volver a dudarlo, piénsalo mejor_

_Felices fiestas DM"_

2.-Una cajita de música, que al abrir mostraba las constelaciones conocidas.

"_No sabemos si te guste, pero como estábamos prácticamente a ciegas_

_Ron y Harry"_

3.-Un juego de guantes y bufanda de colores verde y plata.

"_Para que estés cálida esta navidad y como son los colores de tu tutor, no tuve opción _

_Feliz navidad y año nuevo Remus Lupin"_

4.- Unas pulseras de diferentes colores, que cambiaban según la ropa que llevara puesta (algo que noto rápidamente)

"_Que se cumplan todos tus deseos y que pases un feliz inicio de año Alice, espero una carta tuya_

_Hermione Jean Granger"_

5.-Unos chocolates surtidos que parecían de oro (sabroso y elegante).

"_Jovencita, espero que los disfrutes y compartas con Severus_

_Minerva McGonagall"_

6.- Una bolsa con varios compartimientos pequeña (lo suficiente para que entrara el juego de ajedrez), de colores chillones

"_Para que no te pierdas y puedas ser encontrada con facilidad_

_Cuidado con los Nargles, en esta época son más peligrosos_

_Con cariño Luna Lovegood"_

7.- Un suéter tejido, demasiado grande para ella… de color rojo y con una "F" bordada.

"_Aquí te mando un suéter, nuestra madre los tejió… y Fred le pareció gracioso mandarte el que ya no le queda_

_Calla George… no tienes por qué exhibirme así delante de la señorita, ahora pensara que le mando cosas usadas_

_Bueno si hubieras dado algo mejor no te hubiera delatado Fred, así que espero que lo quemes si no te gusta_

_Nuestra madre no se enterara… así que no te preocupes por lastimar nuestros sentimientos._

_Felices fiestas… Fred y George Wesley_

_PD: espero mis chocolates de pago por servir de cargador oficial_

_PD2: Fred tienes algo que contarme… no es así hermano"_

Alice rodo los ojos, ante la discusión escrita… en verdad que esos gemelos eran un caso digno de explorar… sonrió internamente, recapacitando si tal vez les enviaría más ranas de chocolates (ya traía el suéter puesto con una F).

Observo nuevamente sus obsequios, que los tenia prácticamente exhibidos en el rincón conquistado por ella… metió todas las tarjetas en aquella cajita de música, acomodo todo y lo subió a su habitación… cuando bajo, se encontró con la mirada profunda de Severus viéndola y a la vez no… esto la desconcertó mucho, pero ignorándolo se dispuso a comer.

Suicidio es un acto demasiado fuerte para una mocosa de su edad… era el pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente del profesor, al bajar su libro y posar su mirada en donde la mocosa había subido a dejar sus chucherías… estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la chiquilla bajo y se percató de su mirada, sacudiendo su cabeza… volvió a la lectura, no le daría más vueltas al asunto… ya tenía suficiente con saber que no fue casualidad su encuentro… estúpida gemela malvada de Alice… pensó frustrado.

XXXXX

Continuara….

Un capitulo corto… lo se, pero bueno, espero les haya gustado.

Si se me paso algún error, pido disculpas y clemencia XD

Actualizo el viernes o sábado.

Neah20 fuera…


	9. Chapter 9

Cap 9: Mapa merodeador

El tiempo había escurrido como agua por las manos, ahora todo el colegio estaba conmocionado por el rumor que corría nuevamente, aquel que habían intentado ignorar y el motivo por el cual el lugar era custodiado por los dementores… Sirius Black, estaba detrás de Harry Potter.

Ya que se confirmó que una noche, el fugitivo ingreso y el compañero de cuarto (Ron) lo había visto, gritando y con eso avisando de la intrusión.

-Tu maldita bestia peluda ataco a Scabbers- acuso Ron que discutía acaloradamente con Hermione en uno de los pasillos, mientras sostenía a su mascota en su mano... se veía maltratada.

-No acuses a nadie sin tener pruebas- arremetió la castaña, bajando el dedo acusador que mantenía en el aire su amigo

-Pero mira… como esta Scabbers- señalo a su rata, acercándola a su amiga para que observara mejor los daños que tenia

–Hay muchos gatos aquí, así que ahórrate las acusaciones hacia mi mascota- grito exaltada, callando cualquier intento del pelirrojo en insistir con la discusión.

-Pero…-

-Nada de peros Ron, si no quieres que tu estúpida rata sea dañada… mantenla encerrada… porque te recuerdo nuevamente, que aquí hay más gatos que Crookshanks- se veía altamente molesta, con sus ojos mirándolo de manera intensa… como retándolo a que continuara… y pobre de el si no era capaz de soportar toda su furia.

Ron la miro de manera reprobatoria y sin decir nada, dio la espalda continuado con su camino, pero se topó con el pocionista a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Así que esa rata es de usted- señalo el agrio hombre recordando ese despreciable ser atravesándosele y casi provocando su caída, lo vio desde su altura con desagrado -10 puntos menos a Gryffindor por tener tal espécimen patético…. 10 puntos extra menos por no mantenerlo encerrado pudiendo provocar un accidente a mi persona- hiso un movimiento con su mano, acentuando el desagrado –y ahora desaparezca de mi presencia- ordeno al chico pelirrojo, que estaba más rojo del coraje.

-HERMIONE- grito Alice desde la parte de atrás del pocionista que daban vuelta de aquella esquina, saliendo animadamente, lanzándose como de costumbre a su posesión, ignorando el hecho que parecía molesta.

-Hola Alice- saludo la castaña, respirando para controlar los instintos asesinos que habían brotado gracias a su "preciado" amigo, ignorando que al doblar el pasillo le había llovido puntos de menos a manos del jefe slytherin.

Snape rodo sus ojos, como es que la chiquilla siempre mostraba tal alegría al ver a la sabelotodo, como si fuera la primera vez en muchos años –Camina- ordeno al pasar al lado de aquellas amigas, Alice se despidió con rapidez ya más que acostumbrada… siguiéndole el paso al adulto, ahora si no la dejaban sola por la paranoia de que Sirius intentara acercársele había acrecentado aún más sabiendo que podía ingresar a placer sin ser detectado.

XXXXX

-Excelente Harry- felicito Remus a su pupilo al tener un patronus corpóreo en su totalidad, obviamente tenía algunos detalles que mejorar… pero eso ya era asunto del joven.

-Gracias profesor Lupin- aseguro Harry orgulloso de su logro, por fin podía ser una persona capacitada para enfrentarse a los dementores.

-Te he dicho que solo me digas Remus- replico el profesor, pues ante todo miraba a sus fallecidos amigos a través del alumno –sigue molesto tu amigo- cuestiono.

-No- contesto simplemente Harry, recordando las semanas que el pelirrojo no le había dirigido la palabra… pues en navidades recibió una escoba de un anónimo… sintiéndose traicionado.

-Qué bueno… porque ustedes son grandes amigos- reflexiono Remus al guardar todas sus pertenencias, pues pronto iniciaría clases.

Se despidieron animadamente, separándose en el pasillo… Harry estaba reflexionando todo lo descubierto al escuchar cierta platica durante las vacaciones navideñas de algunos profesores (en uno de sus escapes al no tener autorizado las visitas al pueblo)… Sirius Black había vendido a sus padres, traicionándolos… asesinado a Peter Pettigrew… y la cereza del pastel, era su padrino… sospechando que el regalo recibido en navidades eran de su parte, concordando con la castaña.

-Ya te he dicho Malfoy… ahórrate tus discursos patéticos- escucho la voz de su amiga, bastante molesta cabe recalcar.

-Me los ahorrare en el momento en que me digas… que demonios hiciste con el libro que le di a Alice- ahora era la voz aristócrata del petulante rubio slytherin, con un tono amenazante.

-Bien… te lo repetiré ya que parece no entrarte en tu cabecita rubia- contesto la chica, Harry ya había encontrado a ambos… en un pasillo que salía al exterior, ambos compartiendo miradas retadoras –Alice me lo presto- recalco la joven como de un niño se habla.

-Bien, pues exijo que lo regreses- contesto el rubio, mirando sus uñas con interés en un aire de autoridad –una asquerosa sangre sucia como tu… no tiene el derecho de tocarlo- escupió con veneno.

-MALFOY… NO LE HABLES ASI- intervino Harry, molesto por aquel termino que no había escuchado desde su "amistad" con la chica de mirada morada

-Vaya… si es San Potter… ya decía yo que no tardarías en venir en auxilio de Granger- escupió con acidez –dime… como va con tu terror a los dementores- se burló, mientras hacia un movimiento tratando de imitar a uno de esos seres, soltando una carcajada al final.

El de lentes se le iba a ir encima, pero su amiga lo detuvo, lanzándole una mirada de "este asunto es mío" –dime Malfoy… que te pasa… porque no quieres que tenga ese libro- cuestiono suspicaz, al momento en que veía el conflicto en el arrogante oxigenado.

-No lo mereces- contesto después de unos segundos, pero por su expresión fue lo único que se le paso por su mente –eso es… tú no tienes el derecho de leer cosas de nosotros los magos… sangre sucia inmunda- siseo con rencor, Harry le lanzo una mirada de advertencia mientras que la castaña estaba confundida.

Hermione sabía que se estaba contradiciendo, porque aunque Alice no podía ser catalogada como Muggle… tampoco se podía decir que sea bruja, aunque tuviera parentesco con Snape.

El objeto reñido es un libro de cuentos infantiles, que recibió su amiga al comenzar el curso por parte del príncipe slytherin, pero como Alice le fastidiaba leer… le había exigido a ella que se lo leyera, por consecuencia tenía en posesión de dichos cuentos catalogándola como "préstamo" –sabes, no te creo- declaro convencida, causando ahora un gesto de absoluta incertidumbre en ambos chicos.

-No es como si te lo hubiera preguntado- contesto sin importancia el slytherin –te exijo que regreses eso… y tu como inferior debes obedecer- recito con arrogancia, mostrando una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La castaña lo miro con rencor y sin previo aviso, le lanzo un puñetazo directo en la cara… tirando al sorprendido Malfoy, que ahora la miraba con algo de temor mezclado con rencor desde el suelo –no sé qué intentas con tus ordenes… pero evidentemente ni tú te las crees… pero allá tú… con tus secretos y aires de grandeza… he tenido suficiente con Ron como para aguantar tus exigencias también- de entre su túnica saco el pequeño libro, lanzándolo al suelo –te deseo suerte con tus pretextos con Alice, porque si yo te golpee… ella te matara- dio la espalda airada, Harry le lanzo una mirada burlona a la víctima, el había sido testigo oficial que Hermione tenía un temperamento digno de temer…. Y para su mala suerte, Ron había sido el que inicio esa llama que estallo con el rubio.

-Bien hecho Hermione- felicito el de lentes, recibiendo una mirada peligrosa… que si seguía por ese rumbo… el seria la siguiente victima… así que para mantener su bienestar físico, decidió caminar en silencio.

Por su parte Malfoy estaba aliviado de recuperar ese librito, que si la castaña continuaba leyendo podría dañar su reputación… y el como Malfoy era más importante eso, ahora tendría que lidiar con Alice… prediciendo que probablemente terminaría en una discusión algo fuerte. Se levantó con todo el orgullo que alguien puede tener después de ser golpeado por una mujer, dirigiéndose a la enfermería… esa estúpida tenia buen derechazo… pensó frustrado, al saber que ese golpe lo recibió por un libro de cuentos.

XXXXX

Si bien podía ser catalogado como el día mas infeliz de su vida, ya que nuevamente su rata había escapado… LO HABIA MORDIDO… por Merlín, así o más patético… aunque el relato de Harry, del puñetazo de Hermione a Malfoy lo había alegrado un poco… aunque estuviera enojado con la castaña, por la bola de pelos que tiene por mascota –que tanto haces- comento, ya que estaban en su habitación… que ahora estaba sola porque todos se habían ido a Hogsmeade, él se había quedado a acompañar a su amigo nuevamente (podía ser que era el mejor amigo).

Harry lo observo, su amigo tenía el gesto de flojera absoluta –estoy viendo el mapa- comento sin dirigirle la mirada aún más a su perezoso amigo.

Ron lo miro con extrañeza, como es que sus hermanos lo consideraban indigno de tener aquel pergamino que mostraba a Hogwarts y todos sus habitantes –que pasa- cuestiono al ver el gesto de duda de su compañero, que se esforzaba por ver aquel papel con insistencia y peligrosa cercanía.

-Aquí dice que Peter Pettigrew se encuentra en el colegio- comento incrédulo, enseñando el pergamino al pelirrojo, que frunció el ceño –Vamos- exclamo, ambos saliendo con rapidez de su habitación y sala común. Dieron varias vueltas, tratando de seguir los pasos del "muerto" sin darse cuenta llegaron al exterior, se podía ver que comenzaba a atardecer, de seguro los alumnos de Hogsmeade no tardarían en llegar.

Ambos amigos se dirigían debajo del ahora podado sauce boxeador (que todavía no se recuperaba del encuentro con Alice), entrando por un túnel que provoco gritos al pelirrojo al ver una araña al final –espero que no sea una trampa- exigió Wesley no muy convencido, al caer en una cómoda colcha que servía al final de aquel tobogán, sacudiéndose toda la mugre que levantaron.

Harry lo ignoro pues no estaba muy convencido de que el pergamino estuviera diciendo la verdad, pero ahora estaban a ciegas… pues hasta ahí llegaban las pistas de aquel hombre que se suponía estaba muerto… se dirigieron a inspeccionar el lugar –es la casa de los gritos- comento sorprendido al ver por la ventana, todo el esplendor de la vista que proporcionaba.

XXXXX

En Hogsmeade una peculiar escena se llevaba a cabo, en medio del pueblo… justo antes de que los alumnos comenzaran a tomar las carrozas, Alice miraba de manera arrogante a Draco que también compartía esos aires de grandeza absoluta, esperando quien daría el primer paso a esa intensa discusión.

Snape simplemente miraba todo a una distancia prudente, no quería tratar con pleitos de niños mimados… no ahora que estaba disfrutando aquel temor que nacía en todo los espectadores, pues no todos los días se veía el choque de personas similares… con la sombra del terror de Hogwarts que se veía divertido con la situación.

Fred miro a George, ambos sudando al sentir que esto no terminaría bien… no entendían la posición de Severus, pero podían asegurar por su sonrisa que estaba asomando por aquellas duras facciones que estaba más que placentero.

-Repíteme lo que me acabas de decir- reto Alice con brazos cruzados y aire pedante, rompiendo el silencio de todos los de alrededor… escuchando exclamaciones ahogadas de algunos slytherin por hablarle así a un Malfoy.

-No te hagas la sorda… Alice…- contesto con los mismos modos Draco que al ser un poco más alto que su contrincante, le surtía mayor efecto el gesto... ahora otros gritos por parte del público general, por el tono manejado con la "conejo sangrienta" como era conocida Alice por todos.

-Bien… entonces ilumíname…- continuo sarcástica, estirando sus brazos en un acto exagerado –porque no entiendo absolutamente nada de su mundo y sus reglas idiotas- ahora sus gestos se veía la molestia, inundando sus pupilas moradas de un brillo claramente peligroso –tú y tus estúpidas reglas de sangre… me están colmando la paciencia- se acercó amenazadoramente, clavando su dedo en el pecho del chico.

Los sangre puras presentes, que compartían la pureza de la misma… se vieron molestos por el comentario.

Los gemelos comenzaban a cobrar apuestas, aunque el ambiente no podía ayudar en el ambiente… los Wesley no perderían la oportunidad de ganar un poco de galeones…. "Alice rebanara a Malfoy" vs "Malfoy reaccionara rápido" o tal vez "Malfoy correrá como niña a las faldas de Snape" eran alguno de los comentarios casi susurros que podían escucharse aunque se esforzaran porque no fuera posible.

-Nadie pidió público…- Snape alzaba la voz interrumpiendo aquellas apuestas pero sin lograr la atención de los contendientes, fulmino a todos los presentes que reaccionaron como pudieron alejándose con un "no hay devoluciones" de los gemelos, el adulto tomo el cuello del rubio a la vez que la muchachita… alejándolos a rastras en el acto.

-SUELTAME ANCIANO- refunfuño Alice sin efecto, llegando a un área abierta donde se podía ver una casa en ruinas cercana.

-No sé qué es lo que pretenden… par de estúpidos- hablo de manera severa el adulto, soltando a los adolescentes que cayeron ante la repentina liberación –pero haciendo esos espectáculos… no resolverán nada- los miro con profundidad, dejando cayados a los todavía molestos jóvenes… que miraban para el lado contrario… como niños enojados.

-Pero es que el- Alice apunto al rubio que volteo a observarla con rencor –fue y le exigió a Hermione el libro… con un tonto pretexto de sangre- seguía con su acusación.

-No es un tonto pretexto… es la realidad- aclaro Draco, golpeando la mano que lo seguía señalando –así que supéralo Alice- una mirada asesina nuevamente iluminaba las pupilas de ambos chicos.

-Es acaso que tienen 5 años para no resolver sus problemas como lo que son… personas responsables- regaño Snape con su profunda voz, no dando motivo para replicar.

-Pero yo no creo que el sienta eso…- la joven que se ponía de pie (por fin), sacudiéndose la falda del insípido uniforme –puede que el siga con su bandera de pureza… pero solo porque ahí esta cómodo… sin ser molestado- se escuchaba seria, un tono que no había sido testigo el primogénito Malfoy –así que Draco… dime la verdad… cuál es tu problema- exigió, nombrando por primera vez al rubio por su nombre al darle la mano para ponerse de pie.

-¿Potter?- interrumpió Draco, sacando más dudas y miradas inquisidoras de ambos acompañantes (Snape y Alice) –que ahí esta Potter- recalco, señalando hacia atrás… la casa de los gritos donde se podía ver la figura del susodicho… salvándole el pellejo al rubio de explicar cosas que ni el mismo sabia… pues nunca le habían dicho todo lo que la chica le había expuesto.

Los tres compartieron miradas… que después se dirigieron al rubio al captar que se había salvado de un discurso profundo de una chiquilla insolente e infantil -Atrápalo… Alice- ordeno Severus, señalando que fuera detrás del chico… la joven lo fulmino con la mirada ante dicha exigencia, pero se encogió de hombros… corriendo endemoniadamente en dirección al lugar, dando algunos saltos en la cerca… cayendo con maestría del otro lado… emprendiendo su camino a dicha casa –y tu Draco… deberías de pensar bien las cosas… la chiquilla puede ser infantil e idiota… pero...- se quedó pensativo, dando la espalda dejando al confundido slytherin.

Draco suspiro de alivio y con sus defensas alzadas nuevamente, se dirigió a los carruajes para regresar al colegio… le dejaría el libro con Snape mas tarde, porque de algo estaba seguro… Alice no puede enojarse con alguien como él.

XXXXX

-Que haces Alice… déjanos ir- comento Ron que estaba tirado, con una joven encima de el para evitar el escape, Harry por su parte estaba amarrado con una cortina vieja… sin saber cómo había llegado a tan penosa situación… aunque la ventana rota indicaba el ingreso de la rápida chica por ahí.

-No puedo pelirrojo… el anciano me indico que los atrapara- comento feliz, pues seguramente tendría una ración extra de carne como premio (el pocionista aprendió a chantajearla).

-Traidora- grito frustrado, recibiendo una mirada molesta de la conejo –ok… no- se retractó, porque si Hermione daba miedo al enojarse… Alice podría rebanarlo o comérselo en su forma aterradora, uno nunca sabe que esperar de los familiares del terror de Hogwarts.

-Que tenemos aquí- un tranquilo Snape analizaba la situación, orgulloso por atrapar chicos fuera del territorio del colegio…sonriendo triunfante (si se puede llamar sonrisa a una mueca similar)–Señor Potter, usted no cuenta con el permiso necesario para salir del colegio- acuso calmadamente, disfrutando cada una de las palabras dichas.

Un aplauso por su agudeza… pensó sarcástico el de lentes, que se había rendido en luchar con sus polvorientas ataduras (cortinas), por su parte Ron estaba más que colérico, todavía Alice lo tenía sometido –tenían este papel… pero no parece interesante- alcanzo un pergamino, manteniendo un pie encima de su presa pelirroja.

Severus se acercó a la chica, que buscaba el ángulo correcto para ver la blancura del papel… como si ese truco fuera a funcionar… con un movimiento de varita comenzó a revelarse letras en el pergamino que seguía sosteniendo la jovencita.

_El señor Lunático presenta sus respetos a la hermosa señorita Alice y le pide que mantenga su nariz alejada de los asuntos de los demás. El señor Cornamenta está de acuerdo con el señor Lunático y le gustaría añadir que le gustaría conocer a la doncella. El señor Canuto quisiera registrar su asombro de que una chica este de lado de un ser tan poco atractivo como Snape y que si le concedería una cita futura. El señor Colagusano le desea al Profesor Snape un buen día aconsejándole que lave su pelo y no meta su anormal nariz en este asunto, al igual que nosotros, no entiende como la jovencita presente está a su lado. Agregando que canuto expresa su sorpresa porque alguien como Snape sea un profesor… dando a conocer la decadencia en la selección del personal. _

Alice se esforzaba por no reír ante tremendo discurso, asombrándose que el papel supiera quienes estaban tratando de leer –creo que no me interesa alguna relación con el pergamino- declaro divertida recibiendo una respuesta inmediata.

_Es una lástima pero Canuto se esforzara por conquistar su corazón, obviamente tanto lunático, Colagusano y cornamenta seremos rivales… porque todos sabemos que Snape no tiene oportunidad. _

Snape le arrebato el pergamino de las manos de la joven, las victimas no entendían pues no tuvieron la oportunidad de observar los diálogos que aparecieron en el mapa… y por su expresión, parecía que el secreto estaba a salvo… claro que la mirada que recibieron del pocionista no les daba mucho aliento.

XXXXX

Remus observaba la media luna presente en el cielo, su mayor terror era siempre la luna llena… cerraba sus ojos, sumergiéndose una vez más en aquellos tiempos en que era feliz… con sus amigos que lo apoyaban, aunque nunca estuvo de acuerdo con las bromas pesadas que le jugaban a la gente… siempre los apoyo, siendo los únicos que sabían su secreto y no le temían… se pasó su mano por el rostro, en un momento de despejar aquel día en que supo de la traición y muerte de sus amigos, siendo el único merodeador existente y libre. Un fuerte golpe al abrir su puerta lo puso en alerta, en el umbral estaba Snape empujando hacia el interior a Wesley y Potter, seguido de Alice y el al final.

-Buenas Noches- comento con calma al dirigirse a su desordenado escritorio, pues tenía mucho que calificar –que sucede- cuestiono con su tono amable en cambio la brusquedad con la que un pergamino fue tirado a su mesa lo extraño… bueno típico del pocionista, pero el papel se le hiso familiar.

-Necesito que investigues ese pergamino… es muy sospechoso- declaro con voz profunda el profesor que ahora sujetaba por sus ropas a los alumnos y los obligaba a dar un paso enfrente –estos… estudiantes…- lo último lo escupió con rencor –lo tenían en su poder- acuso, mientras Alice se sentaba con comodidad en un sillón.

Lupin observo mejor aquel papel, concluyendo que era más que familiar el objeto… riendo por dentro por lo todavía visible en el pergamino –no es nada grave… solo insulta a las personas- declaro con su tono suave, pero al ver la amenaza del otro profesor, continuo –yo me quedare con esto… para mantenerlo en observación -

-Bien…- dijo cortante el adulto -50 puntos menos a Gryffindor por su escape… y den gracias a Merlín que no son expulsados- comento a los serios alumnos, que miraban al suelo –vámonos Alice- ordeno a la joven que se puso de pie y con un leve "adiós chicos" salió detrás de su tutor.

-Deben estar agradecidos… no todos tienen la suerte de tener un poco de "compasión" de parte del profesor Snape- comento algo burlón el profesor de defensa al hacer un movimiento de varita al papel para que fuera de nuevo blanco –deben tener cuidado con esto… si cae en malas manos… podrían meterlos en problemas- sugirió.

-Usted… sabe que es- cuestiono Ron al ver con la familiaridad que veía el mapa.

-Por supuesto… yo conocí a los creadores del mapa merodeador- contesto simple, viendo el asombro de sus alumnos al conocer que efectivamente, si sabía que era.

-Pero no sirve…- interrumpió Harry, viendo que el profesor le indicaba con la mirada que continuara expresando la razón –el mapa señalaba que Peter Pettigrew estaba en el colegio- declaro desanimado.

Remus miro el pergamino y dirigió otra mirada moribunda a los alumnos que estaban extrañados–pueden retirarse- con un tono cortante ordeno suavemente a los alumnos que se miraron, obedeciendo titubeantes.

El adulto se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla, tomo aquel pergamino mirándolo con temor a pesar de ser uno de los merodeadores detrás del invento… que significaba todo aquello… porque el mapa nunca miente.

XXXXX

Harry observaba las afueras del colegio, la oscuridad se hacía presente nuevamente… mañana seria el partido de Quidditch Slytherin vs Gryffindor, esperaba que no hubiera problemas con los custodios de azkaban nuevamente… aunque Alice no estaría presente por cuestiones de seguridad ante el interés enfermizo de las criaturas por ella.

-Cuatro ojos- grito con emoción una joven, sacando de sus pensamientos al pelinegro –que haces- cuestiono al ponerse a un lado de él, viendo el panorama.

-Nada… estoy pensando- contesto simple, pues a pesar que hace unos días fueron entregados por ella al pocionista… era difícil enojarse con la conejo.

-Sabes… aunque no entiendo el estúpido deporte que practican aquí… me aburriré encerrada- se recargo en aquel ventanal de piedra con fastidio, haciendo unos pucheros de decepción.

-Es por tu bien… Alice- contesto Harry tratando de dar algunos ánimos –por cierto… no traes escolta- cuestiono al no ver alguno de sus responsables detrás de ella (Lupin o Snape… mayoritariamente el ultimo).

-Los perdí en el tercer piso- comento con un tono de victoria, se estaba cansando de ser seguida todo el tiempo –mira… el gato de Hermione- señalo a la oscuridad, viendo efectivamente el felino canela… Harry alababa la buena vista que tenía la chica, porque para él era una simple mancha clara –y está acompañado- frunció el ceño.

El de lentes se esforzó y casi se cae de la impresión… el Grimm que había mencionado la loca de adivinación y aquel que vio en vacaciones… al lado de la mascota de su castaña amiga.

-Supongo que no se la está pasando bien- contesto casual Alice y en un impulso salto aquel ventanal dirigiéndose a los animales que se desaparecían en las sombras.

-ALICE- grito desesperado el de lentes ante el arranque de la joven, él sabía que era peligroso… y más para ella con los dementores custodiando… volteo para todos lados, tratando de trazar un plan de contingencia… seguirla o no seguirá… he ahí el dilema… como un león y con 2 años de experiencia… se lanzó nuevamente al peligro sin medir consecuencias.

Con un breve lumus iluminando su camino, se adentró a donde creyó que estaría Alice… su corazón estaba al mil por hora con la adrenalina aumentando sus sentidos –Alice…- llamo quedamente –vamos Alice… no seas imprudente…- comento como si él nunca lo hubiera sido (irónico)… llego milagrosamente al podado sauce boxeador… y ahí vio a la joven de larga cabellera, de cunclillas en aquel túnel que el sabia llevaba a la casa de los gritos.

-Pero no entiendo… para que lo quieres- cuestionaba en susurros la joven que al notar la presencia de Harry frunció el ceño –lo espantaste- acuso al ponerse de pie.

-A quien hablabas- cuestiono el de lentes, desconfiado por aquella que parecía ser una plática secreta.

-Al perro- contesto con simplicidad, quitándole importancia al tema –bien… es hora de regresar… si no, comeré vegetales- comento como si fuera lo peor del mundo, tomando de la mano al confundido chico arrastrándolo nuevamente al interior del colegio.

Durante el partido de Quidditch no hubo ningún altercado, Malfoy entrego el libro al pocionista siendo obligado a leérselo a la cadena… ante la negativa de que otro lo hiciera.

XXXXX

Continuara…

Bien actualizare el lunes o martes… las ninfas me dieron para subirlo antes de tiempo… bendita sea la inspiración.

Neah20 fuera…


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10: El conejo sangriento

"_Me queda bien el titulo… era el mismo con el que me nombraban anteriormente…. Conejo sangriento"_

El recuerdo de una plática con la joven Alice, golpeo fuertemente en la mente de Hermione, que veía la sonrisa sádica de Alice que sin remordimiento alguno atravesaba a un recién descubierto Peter Pettigrew que intentaba escapar. La castaña miro a su alrededor, sus amigos inseparables, Harry y Ron estaban igual de mudos que ella, Snape estaba más serio que de costumbre con un desmayado hombre lobo agregando un sirius protector.

-No lo necesitan completo… verdad- pregunto casual ignorando los gritos desgarradores de un hombre con rasgos de rata… implorando piedad en un charco de su misma sangre, mientras su verdugo sacudía la gran oz de aquel tinte carmesí, con un brillo malicioso haciendo resplandecer su morada mirada sin remordimiento al despojarlo de una extremidad inferior.

Como habían llegado hasta ahí se cuestionaba la castaña, mientras una gota le salpicaba por el rudo movimiento del arma de su amiga… tenia sentimientos encontrados si parecía que sería un día más de aburrimiento…

XXXXX

Flashback

El trio dorado caminaba animadamente, el pelirrojo iba mirando con suplica a la castaña con ayuda del pelinegro… una escena típica en esos años escolares ya cursados.

-Hermione… por favor… ayúdanos- imploro Ron junto a Harry, a veces se preguntaba si estaba mejor enojada con el pelirrojo… así al menos no la molestaban con los deberes.

-Ronald…- llamo severa, al poner sus manos en la cadera –me puedes dejar al menos ir a desayunar… o quieres saber lo que Malfoy sintió- amenazo, sacando nuevamente a luz dicho accidente… parecía funcionar muy bien como advertencia últimamente, un respeto que se había ganado por su temperamento.

Ron miro con suplicia al de lentes por una ayuda más insistente de su parte, pero este desvió la mirada… respondiendo silenciosamente, que oficialmente estaba solo en aquella lucha –está bien… pero después del desayuno nos ayudaras- refunfuño, la castaña rodo sus ojos ante la idea de otra dosis de suplicas.

El trio camino rumbo al comedor ahora con pláticas relacionadas al tema visto en defensa durante la semana… "dementores", lo extraño que fue que Lupin y Snape fueran los encargados de dar la clase, uniéndose para explicar con profundidad y extraña cortesía entre ambos (un contraste peculiar entre la amabilidad y hostilidad)… todos habían salido después de eso algo desorientados, preguntándose si el fin del mundo estaría cercas ante tal acontecimiento innatural.

Ya sentados en la mesa de los leones, Hermione insistía que deberían enseñar el patronus básico para ellos… como un método de defensa, pero al ver que el año ya estaba casi por terminar, nadie la apoyo en su intento de alzar la voz.

-Que te sucede Neville- cuestiono la castaña, tratando de ignorar a sus amigos que insistían en pláticas de Quidditch o Ron devorando la comida como si esta se fuera a escapar.

El susodicho movió con su tenedor el pastel de su plato, levantando su triste mirada a su compañera –nada Hermione…- soltó un suspiro –es que... bueno… -otra deprimente exhalación, dudando si era bueno expresar su inquietud –ayer Alice… me defendió… de Goyle y Crabbe… - estaba decaído nuevamente.

La castaña lo observo con extrañeza, tratando de entender la gravedad del asunto -Eso está bien- dijo confundida, por aquella desolación en su tímido compañero ante tal acontecimiento.

-Le quiero dar las gracias… pero…- en ese momento entraba la joven, siempre acompañada del agrio profesor, dirigiendo una alta atención al postre aun intocable en su plato.

-Snape- razono la castaña, recibiendo una silenciosa aceptación ante tremendo obstáculo (considerando el temor que el joven tiene por dicho profesor) –no te preocupes… date el valor para enfrentarlo… recuerda que es a ella a la que quieres hablarle- sonrió amablemente.

Neville quiso imitar aquella mueca de solidaridad, pero solo le salió un fantasma de sonrisa… soltando otro suspiro derrotado.

Alice saludaba animadamente a todos en su paso, una costumbre ya bastante asimilada… desde Draco Malfoy en slytherin, Cedric Diggory Hufflepuff, Luna Lovegood Revenclaw y ellos… de Gryffindor, haciéndola de unión entre las casas un hecho que sorprendía al mismo director ya que habían disminuido considerablemente la rivalidad entre las mismas (por lo menos los grupos que normalmente discutían)… por su parte, todos notaban que aunque la hostilidad del pocionista seguía naturalmente agregando el desconteó indiscriminado e insultos hacia la inteligencia del alumnado (que no fuera serpiente), el ambiente era un poco blando cuando la conejo andaba alrededor. Podía jurar que la amabilidad de Snape con Lupin se debía a ella de igual manera.

-Que tanto miras- cuestiono Alice, asustando a Hermione porque al estar tan sumida en sus pensamientos no noto la cercanía de la joven ni mucho menos que seguía mirando un punto en aquella enorme puerta del comedor.

-Nada… solo que nunca pensé… que este año sería tan extraño- declaro divertida, dándole un codazo a Neville para que aprovechara la oportunidad.

-Yo…. Alice…- hablo tímidamente el chico, causando una risa burlona en Dean que estaba a su lado por la tartamudez típica, que aumento al ver los ojos morados posados en el en signos de que tenía su atención –gracias por lo de ayer- dijo en un susurro, viendo con insistencia el pastel de su plato todo picoteado por el tenedor –ayudarme- aclaro hundiéndose un poco más en su asiento, al tener muy cerca aquellos ojos de color misteriosos en él.

La joven arqueo las cejas en confusión pero sonrió con suma alegría al recordar la situación, dándole palmadas al chico –no hay problema- contesto al robarle el pastel que seguía siendo el objetivo de Neville –si te vuelven a molestar… avísame- dijo casual ignorando el sonrojo que provoco.

Seamus y Dean se miraron (el primero estaba sentado enfrente de ellos) luego soltaron una carcajada, la conejo sangrienta siempre les daba sorpresa todos los días sobre todo con lo natural que suele llevar la situación… de la suma agresividad y antipatía hasta la más sincera y humilde actitud, superando con creces aquel temor que les habían causado su repentino cambio en aquel ya olvidado incidente de Quidditch… aunque el título que se cargaba estaba más que comprobado.

-Ya terminaste de perder el tiempo…- la voz profunda e inexpresiva de Snape rompió aquel alegre ambiente, apareciendo detrás de la joven que devoraba el pastel con poca delicadeza–ahora muévete- le indico el camino, recibiendo una mirada retadora con el rostro manchado de chocolate quitándole efecto al brillo de sus ojos amenazantes.

- Hasta luego chicos- se despidió la animada chica regresando el ahora vacío plato, siguiendo a su tutor que iba con pasos cargados de extrema severidad, aquel que mostraba su porte de seguridad y autoridad a todo el alumnado.

-Cada día… se me hace más extraño el parentesco- reflexiono Ron, negando con la cabeza, aun a pesar del tiempo… todavía se le hacía imposible alguna clase de conexión entre personalidades con un mundo de diferencia.

Todos dirigieron la mirada al pelirrojo –acertada tu observación… hermanito- comento Fred que llegaba junto a su hermano, tomando asiento comenzando un tranquilo desayuno.

XXXXX

El silencio llenaba el lugar, observándose mutuamente en extrema concentración ante el siguiente movimiento que decidiría al ganador.

-Jaque Mate- grito victoriosa, mientras la fina pieza de ajedrez arremetía con una reina de igual calidad pero del lugar contrario.

-Vaya… en tiempo record…- comento Remus al ver las piezas destruidas, volviendo al minuto a su esplendor –me debería sentir orgulloso… pero la humillación de la derrota no lo permite- en tono burlón arqueo su ceja –debo de señalar nuevamente la calidad del tablero-

-Lo se… "un Malfoy siempre da lo mejor"- contesto Alice imitando la voz petulante del rubio slytherin agregando una pose altiva.

El hombre de cicatriz siempre decía lo mismo con la misma respuesta… le parecía gracioso los gestos arrogantes en un intento de imitación a su alumno de slytherin, el creído Draco Malfoy aunque debía aceptar que aquel regalo si era lo mejor de lo mejor… hasta su mismo tablero había quedado olvidad por la novedad.

-Chiquilla…- llamo el siempre callado Severus desde su escritorio, hasta hace un momento habían ignorado su presencia… como siempre lo hacen cuando juegan…¡por Merlín es su oficina! –si ya terminaste de humillar al profesor… quisiera que limpiaras el desastre que provocaste con tus cosas- señalo un rincón conquistado por ella, ni su oficina se salvó de su "toque".

Remus ni siquiera estaba molesto ante la insinuación de la derrota, más que acostumbrado a la hostilidad del pocionista –Bien Alice… debes de obedecer…- expreso el amablemente al recoger su saco y algunos papeles que necesitaba revisar –nos vemos después- se despidió dándole palmadas en la cabeza a la ahora malhumorada joven y una inclinación de cabeza hacia el adulto, retirándose.

Alice maldecía por lo bajo, mientras recogía aquellas lociones que había fabricado en su aburrimiento constante con el anciano, se había hecho experta aunque le costó tomar el ritmo, casi le vuela la cabeza a Severus con uno de sus experimentos… "como lo hiciste volátil inepta" le reclamo esa vez… poniendo todo en aquella bolsa que le regalo Luna, que con un hechizo le cabían muy bien todas sus pertenencias cortesía del anciano.

-He escuchado que andas merodeando la torre de Gryffindor…- comento Snape sin levantar la vista de sus quehaceres –y no mientas que es por tus posesiones- aseguro estricto a la joven que estaba de cunclillas y dándole la espalda en aquel desastroso rincón prediciendo la probable excusa.

-Estoy de cacería- declaro de lo más natural al fruncir el ceño porque el desastre era más profundo de lo que pensó y segura que le costara ganarse el perdón de Severus aunque no le interesara, dejando una mancha color purpura en ese suelo de color aburrido… bueno ahora tenía un toque permanente de ella… una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó.

-A quien cazas- cuestiono sin prestarle la debida atención pero aun así tenía interés en la respuesta, ignorando aquella huella que sería permanente en su oficina.

-Una rata traidora- Alice se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al sillón dispuesta a hojear los dibujos de aquel libro… por el cual se había peleado con rubio Slytherin, tenía días de haberlo acabado (obligando al rubio a leerle) así que solo observaba las imágenes impresas.

Severus le dedico una mirada interrogante en sus inexpresivas facciones –que quieres decir- cuestiono severo, poniendo sus papeles en orden sin desviar sus ojos de aquel objetivo que descansaba cómodo en su sillón.

-Un hombre rata… que está escondido aquí… entre los alumnos- era como si hablara de algo tan mundano como el clima, ante el desinterés que parecía tener su tono de voz… al mirar con más atención su libro –se me escapo… pero la próxima vez… si lo atrapare- aseguro solemne, de repente el libro le era arrebatado con violencia… iba a reclamar pero Snape la levanto de golpe y con poca delicadeza de su cómoda posición agarrándola del brazo.

-Explica con mejor detalle- sus pozos profundos, que eran sus ojos se intensificaron con un brillo peligroso… ante la incertidumbre.

XXXXX

En frente del lago oscuro, junto a un enorme árbol…

-No te aburre leer- acuso Ron que estaba tirado en el pasto, a la sombra del árbol a su lado su amigo mientras la castaña estaba recargada en el tronco.

-Nop- contesto simple, no quería iniciar una pelea inútil con su pelirrojo compañero –deberías hacer lo mismo- sugirió.

Wesley la miro como si estuviera loca pero permaneció callado –Scabbers todavía no lo encuentro- miro con depresión las ramas del árbol balancearse con el aire.

-Alice me cuestiono de tu rata- dijo despectivamente la castaña ignorando la mirada asesina de su amigo ante tanto desprecio con la mención de su mascota perdida.

-Y a ella que le interesa- se preguntó a si mismo Ron, quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Esa rata es escurridiza- sonrió el de lentes que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, escuchando la naturaleza a su alrededor.

Una lechuza se posó entre ellos, la ave los miraba con pereza extendiendo su patita hacia el pelirrojo, este lo leyó y se puso de pie en un brinco –ENCONTRARON A SCABBERS- grito con emoción, como si Merlín lo hubiera escuchado que estaba preocupado por su mascota.

Los amigos se levantaron dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña del guarda bosques viendo a Buckbeak descansando entre un sembradío de Hagrid, el hipogrifo que sirvió en una de las clases del medio gigante los saludo… reconociéndolos de inmediato. Tocaron con paciencia la puerta, esperando a que abrieran.

-Bienvenidos- saludo el gran hombre, con una amable sonrisa dándole paso al interior del cutre lugar –quieren galletas- pregunto.

-No, solo venimos por la rata de Ron- declaro amable la castaña, recibiendo otra mirada de desprecio de su amigo por el tono que manejo al mencionar a su mascota nuevamente.

-Oh es verdad- dijo apenado, poniendo las galletas en su lugar… dirigiéndose hacia un rincón, sacando una pequeña caja… de ella salió la mascota –deberías tener cuidado… la gata de Filch estaba acechándolo- regaño el hombre.

-Y no es el único felino que le tiene rencor… pero gracias por la advertencia- murmuro Ron, viendo con amor a la rata.

Hermione solo rodo sus ojos ante la indirecta de su gato canela –bien… creo que es hora de irnos- sugirió Harry al ver la posible pelea de sus amigos.

El trio salió del lugar siendo despedidos del gigante, ya comenzaba a atardecer así que todos iban rumbo al castillo –Mierda- exclamo el pelirrojo de repente, asustándolos –me mordió- comento incrédulo, aunque ya lo había mordido con anterioridad… nunca creyó que lo volviera a hacer. Y como pudo continúo corriendo, sin perder de vista a su mascota… seguido de muy cerca por sus amigos.

-ESPERA RONALD- grito una cansada Hermione, por la carrera… anotación mental, entrenar para un maratón… pensó la castaña con fastidio, tendría un verano interesante.

-CORRE HERMIONE- comento Harry que iba más adelantado que su amiga, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia si seguía apurándola aun con el esfuerzo que se veía aplicaba en la carrera.

-LA TENGO- exclamo victorioso el pelirrojo, agradeciendo que el sauce boxeador estuviera aun podado, se volteo a observar a sus amigos que poco a poco lo iban alcanzando… pero sintió un escalofrió recorriéndolo por la espalda, las miradas de Hermione y Harry se transformaban en angustia.

-CUIDADO- grito el de lentes, pero fue demasiado tarde… el gran perro negro que había visto merodeando por el colegio, salía del túnel debajo del árbol mordiendo con rudeza el pie de su amigo arrastrándolo hacia el agujero.

Hermione estaba lista para atacar, pero la enorme oz de Alice lo interrumpió –QUE HACES ALICE- reclamo pero la joven permitió que el pelirrojo desapareciera en gritos de auxilio

-QUE TE SUCEDE- se unió a la exclamación Harry, viendo con odio a la joven de ojos morados que estaba indiferente, aun con su arma en mano tapando el paso al tenerla clavada en el suelo, sus ropas ya no eran las del colegio… tenia nuevamente el llamativo atuendo rojo.

La joven les sonrió arrogantemente y sin contemplaciones, se introdujo en aquel hueco del sauce boxeador, los jóvenes se miraron decidiendo embarcarse nuevamente en una aventura extraña a salvar a su pelirrojo amigo.

Al adentrarse más y más a aquella casa, para Harry era conocido el lugar… pero para Hermione era su primera excursión –esta es la casa de los gritos- declaro asombrada, recibiendo una silenciosa afirmación.

Subieron unas avejentadas escaleras, adentrándose en la primera habitación –Ron- dijo con felicidad el de lentes al acercarse a su mudo amigo –donde está el perro- cuestiono.

-Harry…- llamo Hermione angustiada, siendo ignorada mientras el pelirrojo le señalaba al moreno que mirara hacia atrás.

-No es un perro… un animago- dijo tartamudeando, sosteniendo con fuerza a su rata que al igual que su dueño, temblaba como hoja en el viento.

Por fin Harry volteo, observando a un descuidado Sirius Black que los miraba con temor, a su lado Alice estaba sentada… cruzada de brazos y piernas viendo todo con total desinterés.

-Tu… le ayudaste… una trampa- acuso Hermione con el dolor de su corazón, señalando a la joven que la veía con ojos de "de que hablas" –Harry… hay que salir de aquí- susurro.

-No puedo permitirlo… no cuando todo está por descubrirse- hablo el prófugo con una voz casi quebrada, mientras que su apariencia de locura no le ayudaba en mucho en sus palabras –Harry…- se quedó en media cuestión cuando Remus entro.

-Sirius- saludo con normalidad al ponerse a un lado del criminal, miro con extrañeza a la chica que solo se encogió de hombros.

-Está aquí… por fin…- apretujaba sus manos con ansías, mientras su cómplice le daba palmadas para que se calmara.

-Lo se…- otro gesto de gentileza por parte del profesor.

-Usted también Profesor…- comento dolida la castaña que ya estaba junto a sus amigos, que estaban en silencio (Uno en shock y el otro analizando la situación).

-No malinterpretes… estamos aquí para aclarar algunos asuntos…- interrumpió Alice fastidiada por tanta vuelta que le daban al asunto con saludos y acusaciones por parte de ambos bandos aparentemente declarados –así que pelirrojo… suelta a la rata- se puso de pie ante la duda de los adultos que querían continuar hablando.

-NO- fue un chillido por parte de Ron, apretando fuertemente a su mascota… sus amigos lo apoyaban, pero Alice no escucho en un movimiento rápido ya había pasado el obstáculo de la castaña y el de lentes que ahora estaban tirados en el suelo ante el empujón, se puso de cunclillas arrebatando la mascota que hiso un gruñido de dolor por la fuerza aplicada –DEJALA…- su exclamación murió en su garganta, al ver como su rata estaba transformándose en un hombre.

-La fuerza funciona…- declaro victoriosa Alice, al ver que saco al feo hombre con rasgos de ratón de su apariencia animal solo con un fuerte apretón e instinto asesino.

-Quien es…- dijo Harry desde el suelo, al igual que la castaña estaban asombrado del giro que dio el asunto la cadena les ayudo a levantarse mientras los adultos acorralaban al horrible hombre.

-Yo fui un amigo de tus padres… y una mascota fiel- comento el hombre rata al intentar acercarse a los jóvenes, pero fue detenido bruscamente por Sirius, Ron por su parte hiso una mueca de asco ante la idea que su fiel animal no era más que un hombre repugnante.

-No le dirijas la palabra… no tienes derecho…- completo indignado el prófugo, por el intento de amabilidad por parte de su ex compañero, fulminándolo con la mirada… haciendo sentir pequeño al hombre.

-Peter Pettigrew… él era el verdadero guardián del secreto de tus padres…- comento Lupin, que se mantenía en una posición neutra–lo note en el mapa… después de todo… yo fui uno de sus creadores-

-Pero él fue lo bastante cobarde… como para fingir su muerte, culpándome a mí… - dijo Sirius ejerciendo más la fuerza de su brazo que tenía en el cuello de Pettigrew, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo–se supone que éramos amigos… los merodeadores- acuso.

El trio dorado trataba de asimilar la información recibida y el impacto no tardó en llegar por parte de Harry que estaba más blanco que el papel –pero todos los animagos están registrados- dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo por primera vez la discusión.

-Había animagos ilegales en Hogwarts… James Potter, Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew, apoyando a Remus por su condición- contesto solemne el criminal ahora inocente, todavía sofocando a su ex amigo.

-Así que esto cubrías… Alice- Snape miraba todo con una tranquilidad sacada de lucifer, viendo con ojos fríos a la joven que miraba orgullosa, el pocionista suspiro ante el recuerdo del escape de su responsabilidad cuando por fin creyó que le iba a sacar algo más que respuestas vagas y sin fundamentos… tardo en hallarla, pero la situación parecía delicada así que decidió escuchar todo desde una distancia prudente… después de todo, el ser más peligroso en ese lugar… era Alice.

Los jóvenes miraban con incredibilidad al profesor de pociones, aunque era obvia su tranquilidad… la situación ameritaba algo que inexpresables ojos, con una actitud de absoluta indiferencia.

-No pareces dispuesto a reclamar…- comento desconfiado Sirius, al ver al eterno slytherin odiado por los merodeadores, tan calmado como el lago oscuro en la noche.

-Reclamar… que debo reclamar… aquí el único con motivos para eso… eres tu…- contesto frio Severus, después de todo… él fue el más molesto en su adolescencia –escuche lo necesario… chiquilla… Potter, Wesley y Granger… salgan de aquí- ordeno estricto, mostrando el poco interés del asunto.

-NO… yo quiero escuchar- reclamo Harry, haciendo que el pocionista bufara de molestia.

-Predecible Potter… 20 puntos menos a Gryffindor por eso- sonrió satisfecho ante la cara desencajada de los alumnos, continuo hablando para no dar oportunidad de queja -pero no crees que es mejor que aclaren su situación cuanto antes… - reflexiono Snape con su temple de slytherin al máximo… después de todo la imprudencia es de Gryffindor.

-Porque estas tan calmado- cuestiono Remus la actitud extraña del otro profesor, se caracterizaba por su hostilidad… pero tanta tranquilidad en el asunto es anormal (considerando el pasado de Sirius y el).

-La insolente chiquilla… parece confiar en ustedes…- Severus señalo a Alice –además… esta por oscurecer y es luna llena- recordó, reflexionando que era verdad… pero algo que aprendió de la estúpida adolescente a su cargo…es que ella solo confía en pocas personas… y esas pocas son de fiar sin dobles intenciones.

-Yo… puedo…. Somos amigos- trato de salvarse Pettigrew, ganándose una mirada de "en serio a estas alturas puedes decir eso"… Lupin le aplico un hechizo para no seguir escuchándolo.

Todos esperaban comenzar a ver cerdos rosas voladores, estos cambios en la personalidad de Snape no traerían nada bueno… es como un preludio a la destrucción…. Se está programando una cita cercana a los dioses muggles del apocalipsis que arrasaran con ambos mundos ante tal muestra de anormalidad… estaba seguro que en todos estos años en prisión, vería todo diferente… pero esto es exagerar (pensamientos de Sirius… ya que fue el único que no estaba enterado de la relación Alice/Snape con sus respectivos cambios).

Todos caminaron en silencio, bueno menos Alice que hablaba animadamente con los jóvenes que estaban esforzándose por superar la situación y ponerle atención a la única chica que parecía cómoda con la situación… entre el prófugo y el pocionista se instaló una atmosfera del más profundo rencor con Lupin de intermediario agregando un Peter Pettigrew amordazado.

-Parece que esto fue fácil… eh perro- declaro Alice estirándose con pereza, Snape sonrió con burla ante el apodo de su rival… considerando que posiblemente "anciano" no sea un mal apodo.

-Solo hay que llamar al ministro… y entregar a Peter- señalo Lupin ante el silencio del ex convicto, que todavía parecía no asimilar el mote que le fue asignado por la joven de ojos morados.

De un momento a otro, la situación se tornó de tranquila a peligrosa… el profesor Lupin se transformó en lobo, pero la intervención de Alice en su versión conejo imposibilitándole el movimiento para que Snape le ingresara una poción anestésica ya que la que usaba para suprimir al lobo, era demasiado tarde para su aplicación… adormilándolo en el acto. Pero la situación fue aprovechada por Pettigrew que dándole un codazo a Sirius se liberó pero fue interceptado por una Alice con su apariencia humana de nuevo, pero con su oz… llegando a la escena sangrienta actual.

-Alice es suficiente- ordeno severo el pocionista, al ver el deleite anormal de la joven por la sangre.

Hermione estaba ida, mientras Ron había perdido el color y Harry estaba prácticamente con los ojos abiertos a su totalidad, Sirius por reflejo se había puesto delante de los chicos por protección.

La joven lo miro con arrogancia desapareciendo su arma en un movimiento de esta –está bien… pero no hay problema en que escape- señalo divertida, para nada afectada con los gritos de auxilio que seguía expresando el hombre.

Snape se acercó, hiso un encantamiento deteniendo cualquier tipo de sangrado… agregando algo que imposibilitara el movimiento no entendía porque a los otros adultos parecía no habérseles ocurrido… típico de un Gryffindor… razono.

XXXXX

Continuara….

Próximo capítulo el final :3

Se me hiso algo rápido, pero bueno… no quería extenderlo más.

Me tarde en subirlo, extrañamente el internet fallo y la otra razón porque no estaba nada inspirada ¬¬ en esos momentos que te da el periodo de cuestionamientos existenciales.

XXXXX


	11. Chapter 11

ADVERTENCIA DE SPOILER!

Cap 11: Carroll

Pomfrey miraba de manera desaprobatoria a los jóvenes que estaban presentes en el lugar, un lastimado Ron Wesley que tenía una herida de alguna bestia en su pierna… y sus dos amigos inseparables que lo observaban preocupados.

-Bien… tiene que mantenerse en cama- sugirió la enfermera al salir del lugar, tenía que ir a checar a Sirius Black en su habitación ya que seguía bajo observación del ministerio… estaba algo cansada pues no fue fácil curar a Peter Pettigrew antes de que lo llevaran a azkaban, logro que recuperara las extremidades amputadas pero el hombre era un completo cobarde a su parecer.

-Que vamos a hacer… de seguro ya se llevaron a Alice- murmuro preocupado Harry, despeinándose aún más su cabello.

-Y Dumbledore solo nos ha comunicado que estuvo encerrada en la torre- continuo Ron adolorido, aunque Black le pidió disculpas… con eso no se curaría del ataque que sufrió rápidamente, le aseguro que no era rabioso gracias a Merlín.

Hermione se paseaba de un lado a otro, mordiéndose el labio y quebrándose la cabeza… tenía que actuar –en estos momentos… todos están en una reunión… hasta Snape- pregunto, recibiendo una mirada de duda de sus amigos –bueno… creo que si…- se respondió al ver que nadie hablaba –así a nadie pueden acusar de ayudar a escapar a Alice- se rascaba la barbilla y el labio le comenzaba a doler por ser mordido con insistencia.

-Que estas tramando- pregunto el de lentes, al ver que el brillo de una idea iluminaba el rostro de su amiga al momento que sacaba un collar de entre sus ropas.

-Pues a sacar a Alice… antes de que se la llevaran- razono con una sonrisa algo siniestra –vamos… Harry…- lo agarro fuertemente haciendo que se acercara.

Miraba con curiosidad el objeto de su amiga -Que es… auch- iba a tomar el collar con el cual era rodeado, pero recibió un manotazo al querer tocarlo –la cadena es larga- murmuro sobándose el área afectada.

-Sí, para momentos como estos- contesto sin prestar tanta atención a la principal cuestión, mientras el dije que parecía un circulo dentro de otro –no puedes venir Ron- apunto al pelirrojo que tenía una mueca de duda plasmada en su rostro.

-Lo se… no puedo ni moverme…- contesto sarcástico, Harry volteo los ojos ante el tono manejado por su amigo –pero a donde van… explíquenme- exigió pero fue ignorado, al momento en que la castaña le daba tres vueltas al dije, desapareciendo en instantes. La tranquilidad gobernó unos momentos, pero un fuerte estruendo lo altero…

XXXXX

Unas horas antes:

Sirius estaba contrariado…. Por una parte estaba feliz de estar por fin libre, demostrando su inocencia al entregar al verdadero culpable de los asesinatos, algunos no le quisieron creer en un principio ya que principalmente habían encerrado a un inocente sin opción a defenderse pero accedieron… aunque estaba seguro que muchos cargos del ministerio se vaciarían ante la injusticia cometida en el pasado. El lado negativo del asunto, era que encerraron a Alice en la torre más alta de Hogwarts, por el asunto de mutilar a Peter sin ninguna pizca de compasión (analizaron las memorias de los testigos)…. Eso explicaba el asunto de porque Severus Snape alias quejicus estuviera fulminándolo con la mirada ya que prácticamente sus motivos arrastraron a la joven a una situación legalmente complicada.

El ministro acababa de dejarlos solos, todo los que se quedaron habían permanecido toda la noche discutiendo en el despacho del director… y por el ambiente la discusión iba a continuar.

-Es la mejor opción- interrumpió Albus las miradas de rencor entre Sirius y Severus, mientras Remus estaba en un rincón algo débil por su transformación, expectante a cualquier movimiento –tu sabias que esto podría haber sucedido… hasta tardaron en reaccionar así- trato de sonar consolador pero fallo en el intento, al saberse el objetivo de la hostilidad.

-Tan puntuales como siempre… me asombra la capacidad del ministerio en resolver problemas tan rápido… no es así Black- resonó el descontento en la voz de Snape lanzando la piedra al prófugo que levanto las cejas a la indirecta –y ni siquiera hicieron el intento de regresarla… como sugerí en su última visita- hiso una mueca de desprecio, aquella que usa para demostrar su desagrado a algo o alguien (especialmente Gryffindor)

-Creo… que el ministerio tiene que ordenar sus prioridades mejor- acepto Remus suspirando pesadamente, aunque debía admitir que se encontraba en mejor estado que en otra de sus transformaciones sin la poción matalobos con la que controla su lado salvaje durante la luna llena. Pero quien le quita el mal sabor de boca y sus energías desgastadas, eso no lo podía recuperar.

-Bueno… aunque la prioridad que tenían era la errónea- intervino Sirius ganándose otra dosis de miradas hostiles por parte del agrio hombre de enfrente. El antes prófugo suspiro pesadamente, tendría que esperar a la enfermera del colegio para que lo revisara.

Dumbledore mantenía el silencio, el humor del pocionista era nefasto… asombrando por su habilidad de superar sus límites de hostilidad, hasta podían marcar otro nivel del mismo… del temple de hielo hasta la era glacial. Pero debía aceptar que a pesar de sus defensas altivas, se demostraba la importancia del profesor a la joven Alice, aunque el tratara de ocultarlo enterrándolo entre gestos de indiferencia y hostilidad.

El antes preso Black trataba de no formar parte de la plática a pesar de su breve mención en la misma que concluyo en amargas miradas, ya había recibido la furia del pocionista cuando llego el ministro con la intención de tomar en custodia a la joven por sus "capacidades violentas" poniendo en peligro la integridad de los alumnos.

_Estaré bien… necesitan más para molestarme anciano._

Fueron las palabras altaneras de Alice que con burla miraba a las autoridades mágicas que le ponían encantamientos de inmovilización sin lograr someterla, quitándoles los instintos vengativos a los adultos presentes en la escena (Sirius y Snape), que entendieron lo grave que se pondría si complicaban más las cosas.

Severus se levantó, harto de la situación teniendo en cuenta que estaba conviviendo con el culpable de que Alice estuviera pasando una "cómoda" estadía en la torre, una última mirada intimidadora a los que quedaban, se ponía de pie y ondeaba su túnica con una insinuación de un rencor existente… mientras esperaba a que la lenta estatua diera paso a la salida.

Un suspiro de alivio -Creo que es una situación un tanto delicada…- murmuro Sirius al salir de la presión a la que fue sometido, sus ropas estaban limpias gracias a un encantamiento del director, pero no estaba tan cómodo... necesita un baño urgente.

-Por no decir que injusta…- intervino Remus sentándose enfrente de su amigo –es como si hubieran esperado esta situación para poder tener acceso a Alice- razono el licántropo con un escalofrió ante la insinuación.

-Es lo que esperaban…- Albus se ganó una mirada de los adultos –es la razón principal de la molestia de Severus… ellos se habían mantenido al margen de la señorita Alice, porque no tenían una razón aplastante para hacerlo… ya que todos estuvimos a su favor en el accidente del campo de Quidditch - suspiro pesadamente, Sirius no entendía cual accidente –pero ahora… que prácticamente se revelo la personalidad de la señorita… tomaran la ventaja-

-Se la llevaran…- termino Lupin algo molesto –ni siquiera se intentó nada para regresarla a donde pertenece- su frustración se veía reflejada en su tono al llegar a la conclusión del pocionista que había exhibido en un momento en su plática anterior, él era de los pocos que sabía la verdad detrás de la joven, obviamente Black estaba tratando de descifrar las palabras entre líneas fracasando en el intento.

-No… no intentaron ni dejaron que lo intentara…- contesto serenamente el anciano, al dar a conocer algo que ni Severus tenía conocimiento –ella será una pieza clave para la guerra- la expresión de los adultos presentes se deformo ante la insinuación de otra guerra, que tanto sabia el director como para que declarara eso tan libremente.

-Estás de acuerdo con ellos- comento incrédulo Sirius, aunque no entendía muy bien la situación… había captado lo general del problema –y en verdad cree que otra lucha vendrá- apretó fuertemente sus manos ante el nerviosismo, todavía tenía heridas abiertas del último enfrentamiento… eso quería decir que sus amigos murieron por nada.

Albus se mantuvo en silencio, mientras se acariciaba la barba con sabiduría –en un principio… no quería que la utilizaran… pero viendo las capacidades de la jovencita, será de utilidad… y los movimientos que hemos estado rastreando de antiguos mortios además, yo nunca he pensado que Voldemort ha desaparecido por completo… es un peligro latente- el silencio gobernó por eternos segundos, la tensión aumento en el lugar, el director ya había hablado de sus sospechas del regreso del señor oscuro… pero al único que se lo expreso fue a Severus.

-En verdad considera la situación… no está siendo apresurado-el silencio fue roto, trato de calmarse un poco el licántropo, comenzaba a molestarse –y dígame… el ministro considera lo mismo que usted-

Una leve sonrisa astuta se asomó por las viejas facciones del anciano –ellos solo quieren tener ventaja… no ven lo mismo que yo- acomodo sus anteojos de media luna –creo que no esta de mas, pensar todo con anterioridad-

XXXXX

_Sentía toda la angustia del momento al ver aquella casa, cuando decidió por fin entrar en aquel hogar… que estaba muy silencioso pero que mantenía la finta de una noche apacible… pero al ver la puerta abierta con violencia hacia que sus sospechas solamente aumentaran junto al temor de lo que vería adentro, inflo el pecho dando el primer paso para ingresar. _

_Sus pisadas hacían eco, crujían vidrios por donde el pasaba que eran las señales de una lucha en el interior, algunos muebles volteados cuando diviso las escaleras… subía escalón x escalón, sus pies los sentía muy pesados con cada uno de sus movimientos… y ahí encontró la primera prueba… James Potter tirado en los últimos escalones hacia la segunda planta, con sus ojos sin brillo y sin su esencia característica… pero él lo paso por alto, el cuerpo no le interesaba, solamente lo salto aunque se formó un nudo en su estómago que no pudo evitar, pero tenía esperanzas que fuera la única víctima de la noche… retratos tirados en el suelo de aquel pasillo que era eterno a su parecer se sostuvo de las paredes al evitar el desastre sin éxito._

_La ultima habitación, mantenía la puerta semi abierta… se detuvo un momento, formando la mejor coraza en su corazón por lo que sería testigo en el interior… quería creer que estaría bien, pero el mal presentimiento lo tenía clavado… la luz de la habitación fallaba, sostuvo la respiración terminando con la distancia que lo separaba de su destino _

_Y ahí, sus preparaciones se fueron al traste… porque la escena fue la más desgarradora de lo que pensó, dejándolo vulnerable… sintió las fuerzas irse, recargándose en la pared más cercana, dejándose caer hasta llegar al suelo… escuchaba su corazón romperse, sus defensas con el… un grito desgarrador nació desde lo más profundo de su ser, cerrando los ojos y golpeándose el rostro en desesperación e impotencia que lo consumían… ahí enfrente de él, estaba el amor de su vida… Lily Potter… sus hermosos ojos ya no tenían vida y el llanto del bebe que inicio al escucharlo gritar fuertemente no ayudaba en la situación deprimente… el comenzó a arrastrarse hasta la mujer pelirroja pasando por encima del desastre de la habitación, clavándose vidrios en las palmas pero no tenían importancia, como pudo la levanto abrazándola protectoramente… iniciando nuevamente el llanto mientras la acunaba perdiendo la vista entre el líquido que derramaba, con la intensión de sentir algún alivio de lo que sentía… soledad._

_Los errores de su pasado lo golpeaban fuertemente, mientras desesperado quería sentir el calor ausente de su amada… abrazándola con fuerza, sus gritos ya no salían pero estaban atorados en su garganta… todo estaba perdido… la poca luz que tenia se marchó con ella… y ahí es cuando vio quien era… Severus Snape._

_Alice intento acercarse pero solo era un fantasma en la escena, traspasándolo de inmediato –de que sirve estar presente si no soy de utilidad- hiso un puchero de decepción, mientras todo seguía adelante con ella de testigo._

_-Solo, algo para que conozcas mejor sus motivos de frialdad… ahí prometió… cerrar su corazón- El abyss aparecía enfrente de ella. _

Alice despertaba lentamente, sus ojos le ardían y lágrimas caían libremente mojándole sus mejillas… lo poco que durmió a causa del frio que su sabana trataba de cubrir sin éxito, solamente no ayudaba con sus sentimientos a causa de su sueño revelador, como siempre alguna pieza del rompecabezas acababa de entrar perfectamente en ese juego… al parecer el sol amenazaba con salir, según podía apreciar por su pequeña ventana.

Intento moverse pero estaba encadenada a la pared -Maldito infierno- murmuro enojada le dolía el cuerpo al carecer de comodidad en esa tabla que consideraron cama para ella, jugo un rato con sus cadenas a causa del aburrimiento, debía aceptar que la situación era aún más aburrida que permanecer una tarde con el anciano en su despacho.

Sus días habían sido calmados por momentos lograba olvidarse de sus amigo… su situación como hermana del abyss y siendo una cadena algo complicada, con habilidades robadas de Oz el verdadero B-Rabbit.

_Alice…_

Su nombre lo escuchaba atentamente, con una frecuencia alarmante últimamente… su corazón sentía que pronto ella dejaría esas "vacaciones" para dar la cara en su "mundo" suponía que los inútiles magos ni siquiera intentaron regresarla o ni pudieron hacerlo, una simple corazonada… un capricho de Alice White.

_Alice…_

Esa voz suave conocida por ella volvió a sonar vagamente, provocando un suspiro… pues todavía no era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerla regresar. Sin ganas de nada, se removió un poco en su lugar tratando de lograr una mejor posición sin éxito alguno –es una mierda- murmuro frustrada, pensando en quien recibiría toda su furia al salir de aquí.

-ALICE- llamaron desde el otro lado de la celda, la atención de la reclusa que estaba en algún punto en la pared… fijo su vista hacia la puerta de su celda, que eran puros barrotes… otro de los motivos por el cual pasaba un frio de muerte –BOMBARDA- exclamaron y la puerta cedió en una explosión leve.

-Hermione- cuestiono extrañada, ella no solía levantarse al amanecer… pero parecía que hoy iba a ser la excepción en todo… se encogió de hombros y no le dio más vuelta al asunto.

-Estas bien- Harry también entro junto a su amiga, mientras la castaña liberaba a la joven de sus grilletes con maestría en su varita.

-Una posible gripe… pero bien- contesto con simplicidad, dando su mejor sonrisa al estirarse, escucho sus huesos tronar dándole un sentimiento placentero.

-Venimos a sacarte- razono Hermione al salir de la celda, a las afueras un hipogrifo –tienes que inclinarte Alice… para que puedas montarlo- explico generalmente la castaña, la joven obedeció a regañadientes subiendo después de un rato de reconocimiento.

-Todos listos- murmuro Harry al asomarse por encima de su hombro

-NO- grito Hermione desde atrás, pero su amigo simplemente se burló… obviamente ella nunca estaría lista para lo que iban a hacer, levantando el vuelo sobre el hipogrifo.

El aire les golpeaba fuertemente, Hermione se aferraba fuertemente a Alice y esta de Harry… pero la más divertida era la conejo que admiraba todo con curiosidad, era un hermoso panorama que presenciar. Se escuchaba el esfuerzo de la castaña por no gritar… el de lentes había bajado en picada causando que ahora si soltara un grito su amiga que podía haber dejado sorda a su compañera de enfrente, pero esta estaba gritando a su vez de emoción por la adrenalina del descenso.

Bajaron justo en uno de los jardines de Hogwarts, Alice le dio unas palmadas a Hermione que estaba aferrada en ella con temor a abrir sus ojos… pero después de la insistencia accedió –creo que tendrás que esconderte… Alice- rompió el silencio Harry al ser el último en bajar del animal mítico.

Sentía su corazón a punto de estallar, era muchas emociones las que peleaban por salir a flote -Puedes ir a mi casa… comunicare con mis padres para que te reciban- opino Hermione entre suspiros para calmarse, pues el problema que tenían enfrente era ayudarla… para evitar una injusticia.

-Creo que seremos los primeros en ser investigados- razono Harry, provocando decepción en su amiga… por su parte Alice estaba en silencio, pues tenía hambre y era su prioridad -Podemos pedirle ayuda a Sirius…- murmuro para sí mismo, ya le tenía confianza a su padrino… debía aceptar que fue rápido.

-Hasta Malfoy puede ayudarnos…- razono la castaña llamando la atención de una fría mirada de Harry ante la mención del oxigenado déspota. Se quedaron en silencio unos eternos minutos, ignorando el ruido que provocaba el estómago de su ahora fugada amiga… que los miraba de manera hambrienta.

-Alice…

Otra vez esa voz, Alice suspiro fastidiada… tenía hambre, si no arreglaba eso pronto… saltaría hacia el cuatro ojos y Hermione devorándoles un brazo –vamos a comer…- comento despreocupada, dispuesta a dirigirse a amenazar a algún elfo si es necesario para que la alimenten.

Harry iba a detenerla, no era conveniente que anduviera libremente en el castillo con el ministro en el lugar… pero justo en ese momento… el hipogrifo se alteraba interrumpiendo la acción, asustando a los presentes… el animal alterado se marchó entre chillidos de pánico, extrañados se quedaron un poco en silencio pero este no duro lo suficiente ya que una gran mano con suturas salió por una abertura en el aire, como si este se rompiera como papel… lanzando a la descuidada Alice a través de un muro en un rápido y violento movimiento de la extremidad.

-ALICE- grito espantada Hermione, alzando la varita… intento acercarse pero quedo estática al ver que el resto del cuerpo salía del agujero… mostrando un tipo de mujer (enorme) con su cabello rojizo tapándole el rostro, parecía arrastrarse hasta salir por completo (imagínense la chica del aro aquí)… poniéndose de pie como podía (parecía estar chueca del lado izquierdo), parecía una gran muñeca, vestida con un tipo de pijama colonial mostrando las costuras de brazos y piernas… el rostro, el poco que se podía apreciar entre las cortinas que formaba su cabello, dejaba ver, que tanto los ojos como la boca tenia costuras.

-Alice…- susurro profundo y terrorífico, estirando de manera desagradable las suturas de sus labios, Hermione y Harry estaban casi blancos ante la escena, nadie los había preparado para estar frente a esa criatura que con su apariencia los intimidaba pero al verla sonreír a través de las costuras de su boca… le agregaba un nivel extremo de horror –Alice…- insistió con un tono que rayaba en locura, esforzando sus ojos a abrirse, provocando la misma escena que con su boca… unos ojos entrecerrados rojos, buscaban en los alrededores… hasta toparse con los espantados magos.

La cadena estaba adolorida por completo y un hilo de sangre adornaba su frente, se la limpio con su manga… estaba furiosa, tenía hambre y nadie la dejaba ir a comer… al dispersarse el polvo, pudo divisar que de alguna manera aquella cadena, ponía atención a sus propiedades… haciéndola enfurecer aún más (si se puede)… abandonando nuevamente su forma humana.

Hermione por fin pudo reaccionar a través de un grito, al ver que aquella criatura de forma humana los miraba, para luego cerrar nuevamente sus ojos extendiendo su mano para atacarlos con la misma violencia inicial, Harry se interpuso en un acto de reflejo protegiendo a Hermione esperando el golpe al cerrar fuertemente sus ojos pero, unos brazos conocidos los envolvieron alejándolos de la grotesca criatura –Alice- murmuro al ver arriba, la respiración del enorme conejo negro podían sentirla en su cabeza, aliviándolos de momento.

Alice que tenía en sus brazos a Harry y Hermione, saltaba para tratar de alejarlos del peligro… no evito el impacto de derrumbar un tejado de uno de los tantos pasillos pero no le importó también pudo escuchar los gritos de espantos de aquel intendente horrible que siempre iba acompañado de un gato… y otros de sorpresa, que pudieron identificar como el ministro y Alastor.

Alice se sentía aliviada, un salto más y estaban fuera del colegio… pero una cadena se sujetó con firmeza de su pie, evitando que saliera por completo… en un acto de reflejo, protegió con su cuerpo a sus propiedades, cayendo de espaldas junto a la puerta principal del colegio… derrumbando las enormes puertas que estaban cerradas.

XXXXX

Cornelio Fudge, que caminaba custodiado por Alastor para guiar a Alice a la que sería su nuevo hogar… el ministerio, sus planes con ella era convertirla en un guardián… tanto del ministerio como de azkaban… con unas mejoras en su educación, podía llegar a ser una persona incondicional y poderosa… resaltando el poder del ministro de Londres por sobre todo el mundo, ganándose el respeto en general.

Iba tan feliz ante la idea, pero esta se esfumo cuando llego a la celda y el viejo auror le confirmaba sus sospechas… la chica había escapado, molesto ante la idea que alguien la hubiera ayudado, iba a regresar al despacho del director, donde seguramente estarían todos los que sospechaba que ayudarían a la jovencita… caminaba con rapidez, dispuesto a hacer arder el castillo con tal de llevarse el preciado tesoro que representaría la niña… él sabía que no era nada de Snape, por lo cual todo derecho de protección que él quisiera expresar… quedaría anulado con una palabra del ministro… estaba tan concentrado que paro solo porque choco con la espalda de Alastor que iba enfrente… iba a reclamar pero su sorpresa aumento, cuando vio aquel enorme conejo, que conocía gracias a memorias del evento en el campo de Quidditch… moverse con libertad por encima de sus cabezas.

-QUE SIGNIFICA…- pero la exclamación murió en su garganta, al ver que iban seguidos de otra criatura grotesca que con un movimiento de su mano… lanzaba cadenas apresando el pie del conejo, tirándolo de su escapada.

Alastor que estaba en alerta, lanzo un patronus… para llamar a los refuerzos si era necesario –quédese aquí- ordeno severo al mudo ministro, con paso firme se alejó del superior… dispuesto a llegar al fondo de todo el asunto.

XXXXX

Alice estaba frustrada… ya con su forma humana se encontraba colgando en la puerta principal por la cadena que se había amoldado a su nueva apariencia, mientras sostenía a Harry y Hermione con cada una de sus manos para que no cayeran a esa altura... Ya que estaban exactamente encima de la puerta principal… una altura peligrosa para los humanos normales.

-ALICE… SUELTA A HARRY- murmuro segura la castaña ante los ojos sorprendidos de su amigo, la conejo obedeció sin replicar ganándose un grito del chico ante la caída repentina… que fue amortiguada por un encantamiento de su amiga –HARRY… HAS LO MISMO CONMIGO- ordeno severa, sin dejar descansar al de lentes que reacciono con rapidez ya que también soltaba a su amiga sin esperar.

Ahora la conejo colgaba sola, su estómago exigía alguna atención pero evidentemente la cadena que la sostenía era prueba suficiente que no comería pronto… que pretendía el Abyss al enviarle una loca cadena a atacarla… suspiro y volvió a su apariencia intimidadora, cortando la cadena con su oz… aterrizando justo enfrente de sus propiedades… fue a tiempo porque su contrincante había llegado a ellos –escóndanse… esta cadena no es su problema-

Hermione y Harry se observaron, no entendiendo el termino… era la primera vez que lo escuchaban… pero obedecieron, claro que se mantendrían cerca si se llegara a necesitar. Dejarían sus preguntas para después.

El enorme conejo de ojos rojos, ahora ondeaba su arma con maestría… mostrando su sonrisa de placer ante una pelea… a través de su hocico con dientes filosos.

Los dementores que apenas serian retirados, fueron atraídos por las sensaciones que expresaban aquellas criaturas que luchaban con fiereza. Ellos eran seres oscuros, que eran débiles ante la idea de un buen alimento presente… sin importar desobedecer reglas, eso era lo que los clasificaba como peligrosos, porque eran algo impredecibles en su actuar.

Como aves de rapiña acechaban en las alturas formando círculos alrededor de la lucha, esperando la oportunidad para entrar en acción y absorber lo deseado de cualquiera de los dos… debilitándose mutuamente para placer de los custodios de azkaban que no desaprovecharían.

Albus salía algo alertado a su lado Sirius y Remus… después los siguieron los maestros, algunos impresionados por el prófugo, ya que eran pocos los informados de las circunstancias actuales del prisionero. Pero su shock mayor era ver aquellas enormes criaturas enfrascadas en una lucha sin tregua en el patio principal del colegio… y encima de ellos sobrevolando los dementores.

-ALICE- grito a todo pulmón Snape, que salía de entre la multitud que comenzaba a amotinarse en la entrada dispuestos a observar aquella lucha encarnizada… gracias a algunos encantamientos del profesorado y director mantenían a raya de la estructura del colegio. Pero la conejo no escuchaba, sentía la adrenalina golpeándola fuertemente, la satisfacción de descargar su frustrada noche en aquella torre contra la estúpida cadena… estaba funcionando… pero el frio que provocaban los hombres de túnica que estaban sobrevolándoles le calaba y el hambre igual.

Harry y Hermione, estaban en silencio… justo en las orillas del bosque prohibido, nadie los había visto pero Sirius los detecto… encendiendo la llama de la preocupación –Remus- codeo a su amigo, señalando la escena… provocando el mismo sentimiento que su amigo. Pero no podían llegar a ellos sin romper la protección que estaba conjurada alrededor de la estructura… rezaban porque ellos estén bien y no sean objetivos directos de la pelea.

La cadena de cabello rojizo volvió a sacar algunas ataduras del suelo, amarrando al conejo negro que intentando evitarlas, fracaso al ser interceptada por un dementor que la desconcentro de su huida, provocando que perdiera su arma… obligándola a arrodillarse en un fuerte golpe al suelo.

-Alice…- volvió a llamar aquella enorme mujer, con su voz profunda llena de sentimientos de locura con una pizca de odio… hiso temblar a los presentes… algunas alumnas gritaron al escuchar que venía de todas partes el llamado.

-La… la van a matar- murmuro Draco Malfoy que acababa de reunirse a observar el revuelo que había en la entrada principal… a base de empujones llego a primera fila, casi lo dejan sordo los gritos al escuchar la voz. Fred y George Wesley que estaban a su lado, temblaron ante lo comentado por el rubio oxigenado… compartiendo su preocupación.

Los amarres se apretaban con fuerza, obligando a Alice a regresar a su apariencia normal –NO SE ACERQUEN- advirtió enojada, al ver de reojo que tanto del lado de Harry como de los espectadores querían ayudarle… pero solo le estorbarían.

Snape la ignoro, rompiendo un poco la defensa para acercarse… nunca la escuchaba ahora menos… con un movimiento de varita, exploto el brazo que pretendía tocar a la jovencita molesta, provocando que esta cayera hacia atrás por el impacto repentino. El resto de los profesores quisieron seguirle, pero la criatura había levantado un tipo de barrotes desde el suelo… que ninguna magia podía destruir, evitándoles el cometido.

-Estúpido anciano… acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte- comento irónica la chica que seguía siendo sometida, viendo con burla desde el suelo a su salvador.

-Y tu insolente… estas en una posición que no te da derecho de opinar- acuso el imperturbable profesor, con un movimiento de varita… rompió aquellas ataduras.

La muñeca con suturas iba a volver al asunto, pero algo la detuvo… causando un poco de sorpresa en el profesor y la joven, que se miraban entre si… todavía a la expectativa de algún movimiento… pero, les asusto ver que aquella mujer… lloraba desconsoladamente y no era por la extremidad perdida.

-Alice… porque a ti…- comento con ronca voz la mujer a través de las costuras posicionándose de rodillas mientras amargas lágrimas recorrían aquel rostro ahora dolido y vulnerable –porque eres su favorita… sin ti… ella estaría mejor- aseguro en un intento rápido por golpear nuevamente a la joven, pero el golpe no llego… se quedó congelado en unos centímetros de Severus, que la protegió con su cuerpo (algo estúpido al parecer del agrio profesor… era más probable que la chiquilla sobreviviera al impacto que el… la culpa, sus jodidos reflejos).

_Alice…_

-OZ- dijo en un grito Alice ignorando la situación, asustando al adulto que estaba observando inquisitoriamente la gran mano que estaba todavía enfrente de él congelada en el acto.

La enorme mujer seguía llorando en silencio, el fracaso estaba escrito… se había escapado con la intención de proteger a Abyss, pero no pudo… no cuando aquella niña se parecía mucho a ella… la cadena de Lewis Carroll había perdido su oportunidad de salvar a su hermosa Alicia –No puedo… pero tampoco puedo regresar- observaba el cielo, aquel azul que tenía mucho de no observar… una tranquilidad le llego, viendo por última vez a la jovencita que ahora la observaba con la duda pintada en sus dulces facciones y en un acto suicida, salto a la altura… siendo accesible para los dementores que esperaban, pero la cadena solo exploto, provocando una lluvia de sangre que los baño por completo a todo espectador cercano.

-Extraño- declaro Snape con algo de asco al sacudirse algo de esa sustancia grotesca, estaba impactado por el cambio drástico de la situación… pudo sentir la amargura del ser, más profunda que la propia… pero la tranquilidad acabo… cuando los dementores insatisfechos, se abalanzaban hacia la persona más apetitosa del lugar… Alice.

-Espectro patronus- gritaron Harry y para sorpresa también Snape, alejando de inmediato a los codiciosos dementores del lugar. Mientras ciervos danzaban con amistad para hacer su trabajo efectivo.

Pero no tuvieron oportunidad de dirigirse miradas ante el parecido de los patronus, ya que Alice caminaba enfrente de ellos (Hermione y Harry se habían unido), estaba herida y hambrienta, pero no era tiempo para pensar en ello… aun bañados de la sangre de la cadena, que había quedado en segundo término –Espera- Snape la sujeto con firmeza de su muñeca, deteniendo aquellos pasos.

-Tengo que irme anciano... el me necesita- aseguro con firmeza pero sin llegar a rencor, tratando de zafarse sin éxito –ya es momento de regresar- sonrió enormemente, con una sinceridad y alegría asombrosa. Los espectadores seguían a raya, ya que todavía el obstáculo de la cadena seguía en pie.

-No puedes… aquí estas a salvo- aseguro el profesor, llegando a su lado sin soltarla –te prometo que nadie te utilizara… nadie- prometió con frialdad expresada en su rostro, a pesar de aquellas palabras que se escuchaban cálidas

-Que está sucediendo- se auto cuestiono Hermione, al ver lo irreal de la escena… había escuchado que el profesor tuvo un momento de sensibilidad durante el accidente del Quidditch, pero lo desmintió al ver su hostilidad en los días siguientes hasta la actualidad.

-Tu sabes que eso no es cierto…- comento divertida, un gesto que volvió más dura la expresión del adulto –aquí… y allá… es lo mismo… pero tengo que regresar… tengo asuntos pendientes que resolver- una mueca de superioridad.

Severus la soltó a regañadientes, porque sabía que ella tenía razón… pero algo le molestaba, su corazón volvería a la frialdad… no lo quería aceptar, pero sin ella… estaría solo otra vez.

-Date una oportunidad anciano… no te castigues por cosas que pasaron y no puedes cambiar…- hablo con sabiduría Alice, sacando de los pensamientos a Snape –se lo que sufriste… mi hermana me lo mostro…- una leve impresión se vio en las pupilas del profesor ante la confesión, pero un cálido abrazo lo congelo de algún hiriente comentario al respecto -no nos volveremos a ver… así que no fue un placer conocerte…- comento al ver hacia arriba, sin dejar el abrazo… mostraba un gesto de dureza que contrastaba con su sonrojo en el rostro de la chica… eso le causo algo de gracia a Severus, que solo mostro una media sonrisa, dándole golpes en la cabeza a la joven y despeinándola con rudeza.

-Lo mismo digo… chiquilla… tengo lastima por los que te alimentaran- contraataco severo Snape, aun sin responder el gesto amigable de la joven que ahora le sacaba la lengua ante la ofensa.

-Fue un placer chicos… me despiden del resto- comento Alice dejando el frio abrazo a un lado, tirándose encima de sus propiedades –no los olvidare- les susurro a los confundidos jóvenes, que ante la ignorancia de la verdadera situación… no reaccionaron como era debido.

-DETENGANLA- el ministro por fin lograba salir, aunque tuvieron que enterrar las barras que aquella cadena dejo… podrían usarlas para defender el castillo en el futuro, según las palabras de Alastor –NO TE MUEVAS ALICE- aseguro Fudge sin éxito, una señal un poco ofensiva de la joven... desapareció entre leves rayos de luz.

XXXXX

Oz estaba algo frustrado, pero no quería aceptar la realidad… la extrañaba… todo era por ella… y en un golpe de sinceridad, la había llamado… fue cuando sintió un golpe que lo tumbo.

-ESTUPIDO OZ… COMO ME DEJAS IR- grito Alice entre lágrimas a un impactado rubio que estaba en el suelo, en el ahora tomado por la familia de Glen, cuartel de Pandora.

-Alice…- dijo Gilbert feliz, mientras iba a abrazarlos ante la atenta mirada del tío oscar.

-Te falta un brazo… cabeza de alga- aseguro preocupada Alice –como me harás de comer con un solo brazo- ahora si estaba más que preocupada.

Pero las quejas de la joven fueron ignoradas, no era la situación para discutir… ellos estaban preocupados por las heridas que presentaba Alice además de la sustancia que los acababa de batir a ellos, pero tenían que salir del lugar antes que fueran atrapados nuevamente.

XXXXX

Año 2005…

Si había algo que odiaba Harry Potter, era el tener que hablar en público... pero era necesario, el junto a Hermione y Ron era parte de los personajes principales de la caída de Voldemort, que regreso durante su cuarto año gracias a un Peter Pettigrew que escapo apenas ingresado a azkaban. Era un día especial, se celebraba el fin de la segunda guerra mágica en el lugar en donde culmino y el que fue su hogar durante 6 años… Hogwarts.

-Estás listo… Potter- pregunto Draco Malfoy arrastrando las palabras –tardas más que una chica- aseguro burlón, recibiendo una mirada de advertencia.

-Como tú la tienes fácil… Malfoy- acuso Harry fastidiado –yo tengo que dar un estúpido discurso… enfrente de toda la comunidad mágica de Londres- se pasó la mano por su cabello, en un intento de calmarse.

-Puedes echarle la culpa a tu instinto de héroe… que es el que te llevo a ser el protagonista- comento como si fuera la cosa, mientras se admiraba las uñas con fascinación -7 años y todavía no lo superas- rodo los ojos –ya recordé porque no me gusta venir a apurarte… para eso tienes a la comadreja-

-No le llames así- amenazo Harry ante una mirada de superioridad del rubio –tiene un nombre… hurón- sonrió victorioso.

-Ya terminaron de discutir- Ginny apareció, con su vestido de gala de un color rosa sencillo de tirantes –vamos Harry… ignora a Malfoy y apurémonos que pronto comenzara todo- tomo del brazo a su ahora marido.

-Ya llego Hermione- cuestiono Draco algo interesado, pero con su tono de superioridad.

-Debe de estar escondiendo de ti… - dijo sarcástico Harry, pues a pesar que Malfoy traiciono a su familia en sexto curso… la costumbre de molestarse no la podían abandonar, eran duelos amistosos y entretenidos (aunque eran más personales con Ron).

-Si… como tú digas Potter- lo ignoro olímpicamente –pero recuerda… que la ahora señora Malfoy no puede escapar de mi- ahora la sonrisa de victoria se dibujaba en su pálido rostro.

-A veces cuestiono la inteligencia de Hermione por fijarse en ti- aseguro la pelirroja ignorando la mirada filosa de dicho hombre.

Todos salieron hacia el gran comedor, donde sería como siempre la ceremonia de conmemoración… Harry subió acompañado de sus amigos, dando inicio a su gran discurso… mencionando a los caídos en aquella batalla… los valientes que murieron en el transcurso… y todos los que ayudaron a pesar de recibir el rencor de sus familias.

Ahí se encontraban en primera fila, la familia Malfoy… cuyo papel en la guerra fue fundamental, ya que no solo el primogénito traiciono… sino que convenció a su familia a unirse en el bando de la orden… una vez cuestiono a Draco por qué lo hiso… "simple, Alice siempre decía que era una mierda de reglas de sangre" contesto con simpleza.

Hermione con su vestido gris sencillo de un hombro a su lado agarrada de la mano de dicho primogénito… al otro lado, Ron con Astoria (con un vestido rojo elegante) agregando a Luna (con otro vestido amarillo canario) y Neville. Todos expresando la felicidad de ser testigos de otro año de paz que lograron a base de sacrificios.

Suspiro para continuar con su revelación, agradeciendo a toda la comunidad por el gran esfuerzo de levantarse de las cenizas, después de haber sido sometidos con dureza y aquellos que llevaron el papel en las sombras… Severus Snape, que estaba sentado se puso de pie… saludando como actual director del colegio de magia, que sobrevivió de pura suerte y que cicatrices de una mordida de serpiente siempre están para recordárselo.

Harry lo observaba con respeto, al lado del actual director estaba presente su hija… que curiosamente se llama Alice, en honor a dicha amiga del tercer curso… nadie sabe quién es la madre de la joven que actualmente raya en los 11 años ni mucho menos donde la tenía escondida todos esos años, la presento después de finalizada la guerra. Ella era la viva imagen de la original Alice, solo que sus ojos y cabello corto eran negros como los de su padre (agradecía que no haya sacado otros rasgos de Snape). A veces se preguntaba, porque tanto secretismo… pero era feliz de saber que ese profesor, no estaría solo.

Los aplausos inundaron el lugar al terminar su discurso, bajando de inmediato… no soportaba recibir tanta atención y ser fotografiado con insistencia.

-Que tanto piensas- murmuro Ron, que se despedía de Astoria… una extraña historia de amor entre ellos había iniciado desde el momento en que dicha joven rompió el compromiso con Malfoy siendo consolada por el pelirrojo. Ella no era parte de la derrota de Voldemort pero había perdido a su hermana en la guerra.

-Que nadie… nos ha explicado quien era Alice- contesto Harry mientras agarraba una copa de vino tinto hecho por duendes recordando ese extraño año… bueno todos sus años fueron extraños, pero ese tenía un personaje interesante presente.

-Todavía sigues con eso- interrumpió Hermione que venía acompañada de Draco –aunque debo admitir que siempre esa pregunta viene a mi mente- razono.

-Es un secreto… que Albus, Sirius y Remus se llevaron a la tumba…- comento Harry entre suspiros ante la idea –y Snape nunca nos contara nada- murmuro con desprecio.

-Mi padrino tiene sus secretos… sobre todo esa hija suya- susurro cómplice Draco –una vez escuche que la madre de la niña es Lacie y que se la entrego durante nuestro sexto curso con 2 años- se ganó una mirada del grupo en general.

-Porque no me dijiste- acuso la castaña que lo miraba con rencor, pero él se encogió de hombros.

-Es malo hablar de las personas a sus espaldas- otro susurro, descubriendo a Alice Snape entre el grupo, asustándolos.

-Niña no te han dicho que interrumpir es también de mal gusto- acuso Ron, tan rojo de vergüenza.

-Vine porque es momento de abrir el baile… y todos los protagonistas están chismeando como señoras de mercado- acuso Alice tajante, dando muestra de la personalidad fuerte de Severus.

-Mercado- cuestiono Ron, siendo el único que casi no tenía contacto con el mundo Muggle… ganándose una burla de Draco, pues el había accedido a conocerlo por su mujer.

El grupo se dispersó en la pista algo incomodos, comenzando el baile… Alice se acercó a su padre, que veía con orgullo a su retoño… el secreto de su concepción, se lo llevaría a la tumba, entregándole aquella bolsa que Luna Lovegood reconoció como el regalo que le envió a Alice, aquel invierno de su segundo curso.

FIN

XXXXX

Lamento haberme tardado mucho en subirlo ¬¬ tenia conflictos internos por la historia.

También me disculpo a todos aquellos que odian que no dejara la mayoría de las parejas como en la historia original… en verdad no fue intencional ¬¬

Alice afecto en todo, aunque sea a nivel emocional… y para los que no conocen a Lacie, ella es la madre de Alice y el Abyss, sacrificada cuando estaba embarazada para el abismo. Esto se explica en el manga… tiene una trama bastante complicada.

Bien me despido… no me lancen Avadas please, mi nivel mágico no es fuerte D:

Neah20 fuera…. Nos veremos después.


End file.
